Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto-Alola)
by Nightraider2568
Summary: This is how I think Ash should have gone through his Journey. My first ever fic! Ash will Catch'em all! Aura Ash! OP Ash! Dark Ash in later chapters for specific reasons!
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto-Alola)

 _Chapter 1_

 **Hi! Nightraider2568 here, hope you are having a great day, this is my first ever fic so please be nice, I am a teenager and I am taking my time to write this. I have also set up a poll to ask you guys which legendary Ash should catch first, I plan on letting him catch all the Pokemon in the world, even legendries and be the best like no one ever was. Anyways, these are some fonts that I will be using:**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words."_

 **Anyways, leave a comment, give me some ideas**

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet town of Kanto, and Ash, a 10-year-old boy, is very eager to get his starter Pokemon. As he stepped into Professor Oak's lab, the professor said "Ash! My, you are very early today! Unlike other days!"

Ash replied "Duh… what do you think professor, I get to have my own starter today!"

"Technically, you have had Pokemon since you were 7"

 _Flashback, 3 years ago_

" _Mom! Look what I found, hatching Pokemon eggs!" Ash chirped with a happy voice as he ran to his mom carrying 3 Pokemon eggs._

" _Oh my! This is a lucky find son! I've never seen so many Pokemon eggs hatch altogether!" Delia, Ash's mom said stunned._

" _SHHHHHH! It's about to hatch!" Ash cried excitedly._

" _CRACK" All 3 eggs hatch at the same time and looked at Ash, when a Pokemon hatches from and egg, it will regard the first person they see as their parent, all three Pokemon stared at Ash before crawling toward him and resting on his leg. Ash was shocked, his three new Pokemon were not from Kanto at all, and they were one of a kind! Ash sat there wide-eyed at his newly hatched Pokemon. Delia smiled, she knew Ash would take care of them so she said_

" _Ash! I trust you to take care of them, I will give you 3 special pokeballs to catch them so that they will be comfortable."_

" _Mom… it's a Riolu, Cranidos and Bagon! All from different regions!" Ash exclaimed._

" _Wait… WHAT! Do you know what this means Ash? This means that you are and Aura guardian! Only people who have gotten a Riolu or Lucario is destined to be an Aura guardian!"_

 _Ash's mom went on and on while Ash fed his baby pokemon. After that, his mom gave him a premier ball, love ball and friend ball. She told Ash that when they got older, he could train them and she would aide him._

 _Flashback end_

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, anxiously reaching to his poke-belt and felt three pokeballs, they were the Pokemon that hatched from the eggs duh, and not evolved yet.

"However, you can still have a starter as I have a 4th Pokemon that I caught yesterday, but it does not like staying in a pokeball, so I let him out. Ready?" Said the professor.

"Born ready" Ash said confidently.

Professor Oaktook out a pokeball and let out the Pokemon. It was a Pikachu, when it came out, it started to use Thunder shock on everyone, the Professor yelping in shock and Ash not feeling anything as over the year's he had grown resistant to attacks as he was trained by the coral's fighting type Pokemon.

"OHHH! It's a Pikachu! I want one! The champion has one!" Ash was so excited, he almost wet his pants!

Ash went to the Pikachu and asked him:

"Hey buddy, I know you don't like being in a pokeball, and if you come with me, you won't have to worry about being in a pokeball, you can sit on my shoulder. Also, if you join me, you will be the best Pikachu in the world!" Ash pointed to his left shoulder, the Pikachu looked confused, it was not used to humans talking to him so nicely, and even promised him that he would be the best Pikachu in the world! Without thought, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's right shoulder and grinned at Ash

"Great! Let's be best friends!" Ash shouted in triumph.

"Wow, that was some fast taming Ash. Oh! I forgot, here are your 5 pokeballs and your poke-dex, it's actually a prototype, it is the dexter, it can even show you videos posted by other Pokemon trainers, tell you the level of Pokemon, it even extends to the newly discovered Alola region!"

"WOW! Thanks professor, before I leave, I would like to scan my Pokemon." Ash pulled out his three Pokeballs and out came Riolu, Bagon and Cranidos. Ash scanned Riolu:

 **Riolu, the emanation Pokemon,** **the aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.**

 **Level: 28**

 **Ability: Inner focus**

 **Moves: Close combat, Focus punch, Aura sphere, Bone rush, Growl, Swords dance, Karate chop, Low kick, Endure, Quick attack, Power-up punch, Counter, Force palm, Screech, Feint, Counter, Foresight, Leer, Focus energy Extremespeed, Agility.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has also unlocked egg moves Blaze kick and sky uppercut.**

Ash then scanned Cranidos:

 **Cranidos, the Head butt Pokemon,**

 **Level 28**

 **Ablility:(Hidden ability) Sheer Force**

 **Moves: Power-up punch, Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Headbutt, Hone claws, Light screen, Protect, Quick attack, Agility, Extremespeed, Endure, Rock slide, Rock tomb, Earthquake, Earth power, Assurance, Chip away, Leer, Focus energy, Pursuit, Take down, Zen head butt and Scary face.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has unlocked egg moves Iron head and Hammer arm**

Ash scanned his Bagon:

 **Bagon, the Rock head Pokemon,**

 **Level 28**

 **Ablility:(Hidden ability) Sheer Force**

 **Moves: Ember, Flamethrower, Rage, Leer, Bite, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Focus Energy, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Agility, Quick attack, Hone Claws, Metal Claw, Iron head, Double edge, Scary Face, Protect and Scratch.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has also unlocked egg moves Hydro Pump and Dragon Pulse.**

He then scanned Pikachu:

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon,**

 **Level 13**

 **Ability:(Hidden ability) Lightning Rod**

 **Moves: Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick attack and Electro Ball.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has Locked egg moves Thunder Punch, Volt tackle and Surf.**

Ash was awestruck at the last move dexter had said. Pikachu can learn surf!?

"Pikachu, I know you are much weaker than the rest, but we can work on it, I don't think you would want to evolve so I shall make you the best Surfing Pikachu ever!" Ash joked at the last part, and started to form an Aura bond with Pikachu, an Aura bond was a bond with your Pokemon that would allow you to speak with your thoughts without anyone knowing, you would also understand what your Pokemon are saying.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with a peace sign.

"Let's head out! I can't wait to use the training that the fighting types gave me back at the ranch and train you guys! LET'S GO!" With that, Ash raced out of the ranch, said goodbye to his mom and Professor Oak. While he was going to enter Route 1 to begin his journey, he heard a voice:

"Why if it isn't Ashy-boy. Huh? You got your starter already? Doesn't matter, I got the best one!" Bragged Ash's rival, Gary.

"How about a battle?" Ash retorted back, his Pokemon laughing in his head, knowing full well that the training that Ash had gave then 3 years ago would pay off.

"Sure! Even though your gonna lose!" Gary teased.

"Bring it, go Riolu!" Ash tossed his friend ball out.

"Come out Squirtle!" Gary also did the same but with a Poke ball.

"Woah, Ashy-boy, where did you get that Pokemon?" Gary wondered.

"Let's start of strong Riolu, Agility and Focus energy!" Ash said with a smirk.

"Well, it's obvious you don't know how to battle, even with a Pokemon that I don't know. Squritle, Water gun attack!" Gary goaded.

Riolu easily dodged and squinted her eyes in foucs, raising her attack.

"Finish this Riolu, Close combat!" Ash smiled.

"What! No! Squritle, do something!" Gary panicked as he did not know that move.

Riolu raced towards Squritle and started punching it with glowing fists, Squritle, fainting immediately.

"HAHAHA! You can't even beat me, how are you going to even survive in Route 1, much less in Pallet? HAHA!" Ash goaded.

Gary fell to his knees in defeat receiving lectures from Prof. Oak about his battle with Ash.

"Gary! What a disgrace! I know Ash had much more experience then you but you should have put up a better fight! I am very disappointed in you Gary!" After Prof. Oak said this, he waked back to the lab is dismay, leaving Gary on the ground shaking with rage.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Gary roared at Ash and charged at him with a fist. Ash, using his reflexes from the Fighting Pokemon back at the ranch 3 years ago, caught the blow and kicked Gary like a sack of potatoes.

"Gary, I did not want to do this, but you made me to." With that, Ash left to Route 1.

While walking on Route 1, Ash caught a Rattata, Weedle, Caterpie, Fearow and a LARGE Pigeotto. Ash obtained the large Pigeotto by luck, the large Pigeotto was getting pecked by the Fearow mercilessly so Ash told Pikachu to use Electro Ball on the Fearow. The Fearow got OHKO'ed by such a powerful attack from Pikachu. Ash approached the large Pigeotto who looked very shocked, a human, had saved her?! Ash used a potion he got from his mom on the Pigeotto and Fearow. He formed to Aura bonds so he could understand and speak with his Pokemon telepathically. After he did that, he caught both of the Pokemon.

" _Good job Pikachu, that was a nice Electro Ball"_ Ash said mentally to his partner on his sholder.

" _Aw shucks, your making me blush! Anyways, my Electro Ball would not be as good as it was before if you had not trained me so hard!"_ Pikachu blushed while saying this.

" _I know, right?! Pikachu remember how Ash caught me as a Caterpie and evolved me into a Butterfree in one training session!"_ Butterfree said.

" _Yes! I totally agree with Butterfree, the same thing happened to me too! I owe you Ash!"_ Beedrill said.

" _Awww, guys, stop making me blush!"_ Ash could not help but smile, he had trained his Pokemon hard to their limits but not too hard that they overdone themselves and faint. Right now, his team consisted of Pigeotto, Fearow, Pikachu, Butterfree, Beedrill and Raticate. His other Pokemon are at the lab. When Ash got his Pokemon to a higher level, he would bring those three back. Ash scanned his Pigeotto and:

 **Pigeotto, the Bird Pokemon,**

 **Level: 18**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Moves: Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Wing Attack, Peck, Leer and Agility.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has locked egg moves Brave Bird, Faint Attack and Uproar.**

 **Fearow, the Beak Pokemon,**

 **Level 20:**

 **Ability: Keen eye**

 **Moves: Drill Run, Leer, Peck, Pluck, Pursuit, Growl, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Assurance, Gust and Quick attack.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has Unlocked egg moves Sky Attack and Razor Wind.**

" _Wow! Such great attacks!"_ Ash thought.

He started planning on their training schedule. Fearow would teach Pigeotto Pluck and Aerial Ace while working on Agility taught by Pigeotto.

" _This is good"_ Ash thought to himself.

"Let's go to Pewter city! I am so excited!" Ash shouted with glee as he started to walk to Viridian city to get to the forest and then to Pewter city.

Before reaching Viridian city, Ash caught 2 new shiny Pokemon, a Nidorina and a Nidoran male. When he reached to Viridian city, he went to heal his Pokemon in the Pokecenter. Once he did that, he decided to give his mom and Prof. Oak a call. He went to the phone booth in the Pokecenter to call his mom.

"Hi mom!" Ash said cheerfully.

" _Yo_!" Pikachu shouted but it came out as a "Pikapi!"

"Hi Ash! How are you doing?" Deila said cheerfully, happy her son called her.

"Good mom! I caught a bunch of new Pokemon!"

"Oh yes! The Professor got quite a shock for 2 shinys, but you attract all the good Pokemon so I am not surprised." His mom said.

"Ok! Bye mom, I gotta call !"

"Ok! Remember to change your you-know-what!" His mom said cheeckly.

Ash blushed furiously at this, his mom, only his mom knew.

" _Click!"_ the screen went black.

Ash then went to call .

"Hi Professor!"

"ASH! EXPLAIN THE SHINY'S RIGHT NOW!" The professor practically screamed.

"Well, mom said I have the tendency to attract _rare_ Pokemon as I am the _Aura Guardian._ " Ash emphasized.

"True fact, but you have to let me study them though."

"Sure! I'll send the shiny's over."

"Thanks!"

" _click!"_ and like that, the video ended.

" _Nidoran, Nidorina, can you hear me?"_ Ash asked.

" _Loud and clear, is the professor the one with the white coat?"_

" _Yes"_

 _Time skip* (In Viridian Forest)_

"Good job guys! Good training session!" Ash panted, he, having trained with his Pokemon too.

" _Thanks!"_ The Pokemon chorused.

Ash had brought back Crainados, Riolu and Bagon, thinking that the next few battles would make them evolve. But what he didn't know, was that the 3 Pokemon were thinking about the same thing. Right now, Ash had Crainados, Riolu, Bagon, Pikachu, Pigeotto and Fearow. Right now, most of his Pokemon were about level 26, with Crainados, Riolu, Bagon and Pikachu at level 28. The 3 Pokemon Ash got from eggs did not learn any moves, only practicing to perfect them. Pikachu, however, made a large improvement. He learnt and unlocked all his egg moves, giving his opponents a nasty shock when he knew surf. Besides that, he learnt Thunder, Thunderbolt, Agility, Extremespeed, Thunder wave, Feint, Double team, Spark, Nuzzle, Discharge, Slam, Iron tail, Rock smash, Wild charge and Light screen. Ash was very shocked when he saw this in Dexter. Pikachu was now working to control his power and perfecting his moves.

Suddenly, Ash heard a very high-pitched scream.

"AHHHHHH!" The redhead screamed. As she saw a massive Gyarados towering above her.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash shouted.

" _EAT THUNDER!"_ Pikachu shouted as he released the devastating attack.

As he did that, Pikachu accidentally fried the redhead's bike, making her rage. Ash went to the Gyarados, making an aura bond with her and healing her at the same time.

" _Thank you for healing me, I wish to join you on your journey."_ The Gyarados said.

" _Sure! Welcome to the family!"_ Ash said, turning to walk towards Pewter city.

"NOW WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" The redhead girl screamed.

"To Pewter City?" Ash said, not fazed by the screaming.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BIKE! I, MISTY WATERFLOWER,

CHALLENGE YOU, A WEAKLING THAT CAUGHT MY GYARADOS THAT I WAS GOING TO CATCH, TO A BATTLE!" The girl shouted.

Now this annoyed Ash. He hated people calling him weak, so he said

"All of your 6 Pokemon against my 4, agreed?"

"SURE! PREPARE TO LOSE, LOSER!" Misty, getting too cocky. With that, she threw up 6 Pokeballs. It came out with a Staryu, Starmie, Totadile , Seel, Shelder and Psyduck. They came up and took a fighting stance. Ash threw up Crainados, Riolu, Bagon and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Let's finish this weakling off! All of you, group water gun!" Misty said.

"Pathetic, Crainados, Focus energy, then thunder punch! Riolu, while Crainados is holding off the attack, power up Aura Sphere, but don't shoot it, power it up with force palm until there is enough energy! Bagon use Hydropump on that group water gun to help Crainados, one its done, drench them! Pikachu, once Bagon drenches them, use THUNDER!" Ash said and his Pokemon agreed in his mind and started to get to work. Crainados narrowed his eyes in foucs, increasing his attack before charging into the powerful group water gun with a thunder punch. Riolu used his Aura to build up an Aura sphere, before his paws glowed and powered up the blue sphere, growing in size. Bagon unleashed his powerful Hydropump, and together, Once Riolu shot his powered-up Aura Sphere, they pushed back the group water gun. Hydropump drenching them. The, Pikachu jumped up from behind, using Thunder, doing extra damage to the poor Pokemon owned by their useless owner.

"NOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE TO A NEWBIE!" Misty, got on her knees and cried out.

"Great job guys, good teamwork!" Ash cheered.

With that, Crainados, Bagon and Riolu started glowing, showing that they were evolving. Ash smirked, and gave of happy and proud Aura's to them.

Once they evolved, Ash scanned them.

 **Rampardos, the headbutt Pokemon and the evolved form of Crainados. Upon evolution, Rampardos has learnt the moves Endevour, Crunch and Iron tail.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Rampardos has unlocked his new ability, Mold breaker.**

 **Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Upon evolution, Lucario has learnt the moves Bullet punch, Cross Chop and Crunch.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Lucario has unlocked his special ability Justified.**

 **Shelgon, the endurance Pokemon and the evolved form of Bagon. Upon evolution, Shelgon has learnt the moves Protect, Dragon dance, Dragon rush and Double-Edge.**

 **Level:30**

 **Shelgon has unlocked her new ability Rock head.**

Ash was awestruck by the sudden evolution, he ran to his Pokemon and hugged them like there was no tomorrow. He was so proud of them!

" _Congrats on evolving!"_ Each of Ash's Pokemon, even at Oak's coral, congratulated their 3 elders on evolving, having seen the battle through Ash's eyes.

" _Thanks! Credit all goes to Ash for training us!"_ The 3 said.

Ash blushed and left Misty to heal her Pokemon. But what he didn't know, was that Misty was going to punch him, to teach him a lesson to not harm her Pokemon. However, before she could do that, a Squritle came out of the bushes, wanting to fight Ash.

"You want to fight me?" Ash asked.

"Squrit! Squritle!" The Squritle confirmed.

"Sure!"

"Alright! Pigeotto, I choose you!" Ash shouted and threw his Pokeball

"Pigeotto, start off with double team, then agility to increase your speed. Keep circling around him and use Tailwind!" Ash said as a plan formed in his mind. Squirtle was trying to use Water gun on Pigeotto but she was just too fast.

"Now! Let's put some training into use! Keep doing it but add Work up!"

" _Sure! I'll alert you once my attack can't go any higher."_ Pigeotto squawked.

With that, Pigeotto's feathers tensed up and glowed, each time raising her attack and defense. Squritle, however, seemed to have found a way to hit Pigeotto. He used Withdraw and Rapid spin combined with Water gun to hit Pigeotto.

" _My attack can't be raised anymore!"_ Pigeotto warned.

" _Right, thanks._ Now! Pigeotto, end this with Ariel Ace!"

Pigeotto did a 360 dive and hit Squritle, knocking him out. Misty took this chance "Go! Pokeball!"

The ball shook and dinged, showing the capture.

"YES! I CAUGHT A SQURITLE!" Misty celebrated in front of Ash.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Ash raged, but before anything could happen, all his 6 Pokemon came out and grabbed her down, Pikachu shocking her with Thunder whenever she shouted. Ash, called Prof. Oak, and told him about it. Prof. Oak was furious with Misty, and got her trainer license revoked. Misty's Pokemon saw what Misty did and could not believe their eyes, so they decided to join Ash.

Later that night, before the gym battle, Ash scanned his newly caught Pokemon.

 **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon, this Pokemon is a starter from Johto.**

 **Level: 15**

 **Moves: Leer, Scratch, Bite, Rage, Water gun and Scary face.**

 **Ability: Torrent and his hidden ability Sheer force (Not unlocked)**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Aqua jet and Dragon dance.**

 **Starmie, The Mysterious Pokemon.**

 **Level: 28**

 **Moves: Hydro pump, Rapid spin, Recover, Harden, Swift, Ice Beam, Power gem, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Brine, Gyro Ball and Camouflage**

 **Ability: Natural Cure and the hidden ability Analytic (Not unclocked)**

 **Note: This Pokemon has no egg moves.**

 **Staryu, the Star Fish Pokemon.**

 **Level: 15**

 **Moves: Water gun, Rapid spin, Recover, Harden and Swift.**

 **Ability: Nature Cure**

 **Note: This Pokemon has no egg moves.**

 **Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon.**

 **Level 18:**

 **Moves: Headbutt, Growl, Water sport, Icy wind and Encore.**

 **Ability: Thick fat and the hidden ability Ice body (Not unlocked)**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Icicle Spear, Horn drill and Signal beam.**

 **Shelder, Bivalve Pokémon.**

 **Level: 16**

 **Ability: Skill link and the hidden ability Overcoat (Not unlocked)**

 **Moves: Tackle, Water gun, Withdraw, Supersonic, Icicle Spear and Protect.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Avalanche, Rock blast and Mud Shot.**

 **Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon.**

 **Level: 13**

 **Ability: Damp and the hidden ability Swift Swim (Not unlocked)**

 **Moves: Scratch, Water sport, Tail whip, Water gun, Confusion and Fury Swipes.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg mvoes: Future Sight, Psybeam and Mud bomb.**

Ash was awed by the egg moves, however, these Pokemon could use some training. After he defeated Brock, the Pewter gym leader, he would switch to these Pokemon to train them. He decided he would stay in Pewter first until he got his new Pokemon to at least level 26.

 _Time skip* Pewter city's gym_

"Hello! I challenge the gym leader Brock to a gym battle!" Ash shouted to the empty gym

"Ok! I accept your challenge, we shall have a 3 on 3, is that good for you?"

Brock said, completely underestimating Ash because of his Pikachu.

"Sure!"

"This is a 3 on three gym battle with substitutions only allowed for the challenger between the gym leader Brock Harrison and Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum!" The ref said, "Begin!"

"Go! Fearow!" Ash smirked, knowing that Brock would underestimate it. Fearow wanted to battle in this gym because he felt like he improved a lot, having learnt Agility, Wing attack, Tailwind, Double Team, Focus Energy, Drill Peck and Steel Wing. Even at a disadvantage, Ash was sure that Fearow could win.

"What! He's using a Fearow?" Brock muttered under his breath, "Is he out of his mind? Anyways go Geodude!" Brock threw his rock Pokemon out. Ash scanned Geodude:

 **Geodude, the Rock Pokemon it's estimated level is Level 16. So, it has the moves Defensive Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Magnitude and Rock throw.**

Brock was shocked. How did this weird Pokedex know what moves his Geodude had and what level he was? Ash seeing Brock's shocked face, explaind to him

"This is a prototype Dexter that has information about all the Pokemon in the world, even legendaries. It also has the function to tell me what level it is and what moves. I got this for being the Jr. Professor under Professor. Oak." Ash said. Brock was shocked. This boy was a Jr. Prof?

"Oh well, start off with Rock Slide Geodude!"

Geodude grunted and produced rocks which was hurled at Fearow.

"Fearow dodge with Agility and use Double team to confuse it. Once you're done with that, add Tailwind in!" Ash said, repeating the same strategy he used against Squritle.

" _With pleasure Ash."_ As Fearow mentally said that, he flew up and started speeding up, producing clones of itself. Then, you could feel the wind from Tailwind and Fearow and the clones flew faster. The rocks missed by a long shot. Brock was shocked, most trainers came with Water or Grass types and just beat him, however, Brock started training and thus giving his challenges a harder time. However, Ash seemed to be too prepared, it has been 4 weeks since that upstart Gary and the weird girl Leaf came. He lost, of course, both having grass and water types. He hadn't met one with a Charmander yet, of course.

"Use Rock Polish! Then use Defensive Curl! Once you're done with that, repeat!" Brock said, a plan forming in his mind. Even if Rock Polish didn't increase Geodude's speed enough, Defensive Curl was good for defense.

"Geo- Geodude!" Geodude cried and he started to do what his trainer told him to do.

"Smart…" Ash said to himself, "Fearow! Add Focus energy into that combo!" He shouted. Fearow would have had more attack power than Geodude because of Tailwind, speeding up his attacks. The two Pokemon did their thing for about 1 minute, until Brock said:

"Alright, time to wrap this up! Rock Throw to bring it down and then Magnitude!" Brock said confidently.

"Couldn't have agreed more, Fearow, defend yourself with Steel Wing then use Steel Ace!" Ash smirked at his Steel Wing Aerial Ace combo, Fearow's wings turned metallic silver and smacked away the rocks without harming itself, as it attack was too high and Steel Wing was over-powered. Fearow, in a blink of an eye, completed Steel Ace perfectly, not taking any recoil damage. Steel Ace was basically wrapping Steel Wing around the part where Aerial Ace does the most damage, therefore making it a Steel type move, super effective against Geodude which was part Rock. Brock could only watch as his Pokemon was defeated in a matter of seconds, also because of Tailwind which was still activated.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Ash is the winner of this round! Gym leader, release your 2nd Pokemon!" The ref said.

"Alright! Go! Graveler!"

"Return Fearow! Good job!" Ash said to his quite tired Fearow, it was very hard to do moves all at once, even 2 was exhausting, however, Fearow has been training very hardly and has learnt Quick Clone, a custom move that combines Double team, Tailwind and Agility or Quick attack, If Quick attack, the custom move would be called Offensive Quick Clone.

"Go! Nidorina! _Good luck, this is your first battle so I'll go easy ok?"_ Ash said the last part telepathically to his Pokemon.

"WHAT! A SHINY?" Brock was completely shocked.

"Yea, I get lucky." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" _Hell yea! I'm awesome! I've been training for this!"_ Nidorina said.

Ash's team now consisted of Nidorina, the newly evolved Nidorino, Pikachu, Lucario, Rampardos, Fearow. Shelgon and Pigeotto were sent back using Ash's Dexter, which had the function to transport Pokeballs at any time.

"No matter, a shiny doesn't guarantee a win, Graveler! Use Rollout, then Smack down!" Brock said. Graveler started to roll at high speeds towards Nidorina.

"Nidorina, Poision Iron tail! Hit at the side of Graveler to send him flying!" Ash smirked, Nidorina worked herself out by perfecting this combo of Poision Tail and Iron Tail combo, it was hard as when Nidorina first tried it, the Steel type move kept absorbing the Poision. So, she had to practice to use Iron tail first, then Poision Tail, and the Poision has to be very strong so the Iron Tail wouldn't absorb it into nothing.

Brock was shocked, this boy was something, Poision tail's poision was so strong it could withstand a Steel type move? He panicked

"Graveler, try to redirect your movement and come back!" Brock shouted to his rolling Pokemon in panic. Gaveler tried to switch course, but was whacked into the wall of the gym by Nidorina with the combo.

"Graveler is unable to battle! Gym leader Brock, send out your last Pokemon!" The ref said.

"Alright, come out! Onix!" Brock shouted with a smirk, even though he was losing, he was sure he would win with Onix.

Ash scanned Onix to see if any of his more experience Pokemon could battle:

 **Onix, the Rock snake Pokemon, this Pokemon's estimated level is 30, meaning that this is the gym leader's most powerful Pokemon for the challenger, not their Ace. Onix know's the moves: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Mud Sport, Curse, Rock throw, Rock tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Polish, Gyro ball, Smack down, Dragon breath, Slam and Screech.**

Ash was shocked, Brock used his best Pokemon for first time challengers. Gym leaders had much better Pokemon but they weren't allowed to use it unless the challenger had won a league. However, the gym leader is allowed to have a good Pokemon that is not too high of a level but high level, for instance, Brock's Onix which is level 30.

"Brock, you shocked me, but I have something too! Go, Lucario!" Ash shouted as he threw his friend ball.

"WHAT! ARE YOU AN AURA GUARDIAN?" Brock screamed, shocked.

"Yes. Now can we continue?" Ash said calmly, but his Pokemon were laughing their heads off.

"Sure, Onix, use Rock Polish, the go in for Bind!" Brock shouted.

"Lucario, use Agility to get close, then when Onix is about to Bind you, jump and use Power-up-Punch, back to back! _Tell me when your attack can't go any higher."_ Ash said.

Brock immediately saw what Ash was doing and panicked, but in a blink of an eye, Lucario was on Onix and landing punches on him.

"Onix, dragon breath!"

"Generate a bone and start spinning it to deflect the Dragon breath!"

Brock could only watch as Lucario created a gone and Onix spewing draconic energy at the bone, surprisingly, the bone held.

" _Must be the Power-up-Punches."_ Brock thought _._

"Onix, back off and use Rage, and use Rock Polish again!"

"Not today, Lucario follow it and use Close Combat!"

Before Onix could use Rage, Lucario already appeared in front of it and punched Onix like there was no tomorrow. Brock could only watch as his Pokemon got annihilated by Lucario.

"Onix is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Since Brock has lost all 3 of his Pokemon, challenger Ash Ketchum wins!" The ref shouted.

"YES! I got my first badge!" Ash shouted, showing off the peace sign, Pikachu doing the same.

" _And I thought he was mature."_ Brock thought with a smile, "Ash! Good battle, better then Gary or Leaf!"

"Please don't speak of their names, I'll tell you later, once I've healed my Pokemon. Your coming, right?" Ash said, his face darkened as Brock said Leaf and Gary.

"Ok! You know what, I've never wanted to be a gym leader, I've always wanted to be a Pokemon breeder, but my dad and mom left to do something so I had to take over." Brock confessed to Ash as they were walking towards the Pokecenter after Ash got is Boulder badge from Brock.

"And you can Brock, I saw your battle, even if you lost 3:0, it was good, now that I'm back, go on your adventure." A mysterious person said.

"DAD!?"

 _End chapter_

 **Thank you for reading guys, it's Nightraider here, give comments of what you think, and leave a comment if you like!**

 **Ash's Pokemon on hand: Lucario (Male), Rampardos (Male), Pikachu (Male), Fearow (Male), Pigeotto (Female), Nidorina (Female).**

 **At the ranch: Butterfree (Female), Beedrill (Female), Raticate (Male), Gyarados (Female), Shelgon (Female), Nidorino**

 **If anyone of you who are fans of Misty, I'm not. Also, I've read a fanfiction with Leaf inside of it, and I also don't really like her. May and Dawn will not be Ash's friends, no parings, I'm still not ready for that sutff. Team Rocket will be good, cos I like them, Ash's father, is the Champion as Ash had said. Ash will not meet his father until he defeats all the leagues. Until then, leave a comment, I'll do my best to reply to them. Anyways, here's the Pokedex entry of Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Nidorina, the Poison pin Pokemon and the evolution of Nidoran(female).**

 **Level: 28**

 **Ability: Poision Point**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Swipes, Bite, Helping hand, Crunch, Iron tail, Poison tail, Thunderbolt, Toxic, Protect, Attract and Shadow claw.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Chip away, Charm and Skull bash.**

 **Nidorino, the Poison pin Pokemon and the evolution of Nidoran(Male)**

 **Level:28**

 **Ability: Poision Point**

 **Moves: Growl, Peck, Focus energy, Double kick, Poison Sting, Fury attack, Horn attack, Helping hand, Iron tail, Poison tail, Thunderbolt, Ice beam and Shadow ball.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Confusion and Sucker Punch.**

 **Buterfree, the butterfly Pokemon and the evolution of Metapod.**

 **Level: 32**

 **Ability: Compound eyes and the hidden ability Tinted lens (Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Gust, Confusion, Sleep powder, Poison Powder, Stun spore, Psybeam, Silver wind, Supersonic, Safeguard, Whirlwind, Bug buzz, String shot, Bug bite, Tackle, Harden, Toxic, Shadow ball and U-turn.**

 **Note This Pokemon has no egg moves.**

 **Bedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon and the evolution of Kakuna.**

 **Level: 32**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Fury attack, String shot, Harden, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Focus Energy, Venoshock, Assurence, Toxic spikes, Pin missile, Poison Jab, Agility, Endevour, Feel stinger, Toxic, Swords dance and U-turn.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has no egg moves.**

 **Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolution of Rattata.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Ability: Guts**

 **Moves: Focus Energy, Scary face, Swords dance, Tackle, Tail whip, Quick attack, Bite, Pursuit, Hyper fang, Assurance, Crunch, Sucker punch, Super fang, Double-edge and Endevour, Protect and Grass knot.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves Flame Wheel, Me first and Revenge.**

 **Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon and the evolution of Majikarp.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Ability: Intimidate and the hidden ability Moxie (Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Splash, Tackle, Bite, Thrash, Leer, Twister, Ice fang, Thunder fang, Aqua tail, Scary face, Dragon rage, Crunch, Hydro pump, Dragon dance, Hurricane, Rain dance, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Double team, Dragon Tail, Surf, Earthquake, Protect and Thunderbolt.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has no egg moves.**

That's it guys, if you think that Ash's Pokemon is to powerful, the gym challenges are harder, and if you see that a Pokemon that is a lower level learning what a higher-level move, and an egg move, it's because Ash teaches them, like Iron tail, Ash would tell his Pokemon to strengthen their tails by showing them the action of Iron tail, before tellingthem to do it. Ash also works with his Pokemon so he is very fit. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's Pokemon Journey

 _Chapter 2_

 **Hey guys! It's Nightraider2568 here, hope you are having a nice day, this is when Ash crosses Mt. Moon, Route 4 and then the gym battle of Cerulean city. I am sorry but at the last part I forgot to add the water types that Ash caught. Some of them evolved, so I will give the Pokedex entry at the end of the story. Oh, Misty's trainer license got revoked but she sneakily has a fake ID and almost never goes out. Here are some things that I would like to say, there is a poll for the first legendary Pokemon Ash would catch. Next, I am touched by your reviews, ever though it's just 7, I really appreciate it.**

 **Digifan303** **: Thank you so much man I will try to update during the holiday as much as I can, I will probably have one chapter uploaded around every 1-2 weeks, don't worry, Ash will catch all the Pokemon!**

 **SlashKiller190: Thank you for your kind words, like I said, one chapter every 1-2 weeks. Thank you! I know how you feel when you want Ash to catch them all. I was also dying for a fanfic but there was not so I decided to write one.**

 **Anyways,** **Misty's sisters don't know but they will battle Ash. Anyway, enjoy! Leave a comment or like!**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

"DAD?!"

"Yes son, go ahead, go on a journey, mom and I are back." Brock's dad said

"Thanks dad, Ash, will you let me travel with you?" Brock pleadingly asked Ash

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Thanks!"

Brock and Ash sat down and waited for their Pokemon to be healed. Once they were done, they set of towards Route 3. On the way, he was challenged by a Mankey, who had already beaten up a Jigglypuff and Sandshrew. Ash accepted the challenge and sent out Nidorina, to start off with a barrage of Poison Sting, however, the Mankey dodged all and started racing towards Nidorina.

" _Now that's what I want!"_ Ash thought.

"Nidorina! Use Attract!" Nidorina winked and said " _Hiya"_ in a girly tone, making Mankey's eyes have hearts on it. It walked closer to Nidorina as the Pokemon that got injured watched in awe. They have always wanted to battle, now if they could _join_ that trainer's team was the only problem.

"Now! Nidorina use Thunderbolt and while it's shocked, use Poison Iron tail." Nidorina obeyed and shot out a brilliant yellow bolt and shocked the Mankey. Once she did that, Nidorina had a purple-ish metallic glow on her tail as the ran forward and whacked Mankey. Before Mankey touched the ground, Ash threw a Pokeball and it rocked

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

" _Ding!"_ signaling the capture. Suddenly, Ash felt two Pokemon rubbing against his leg the Jigglypuff and the Sandshrew from just now, wanting to go with him

"Sand-Sandshrew!"

"Jiggly!"

"Fine, I'll catch you, but training will be tough ok?" Ash asked holding up 2 Pokeballs, seeing their expressions, he caught them and formed an Aura bond with them.

"Dexter, transport Fearow, Pigeotto and Nidorina." 

"My pleasure, Ash." And with that, Fearow's, Pigeotto's and Nidorina's Pokeball disappeared. Ash let out his three new Pokemon and healed them.

"Wow, you really have a big heart." Brock said as he watched in awe as he saw what Ash did.

" _Yea! You do Ash!"_ His Pokemon said.

"I try my best, ya'know?" Ash said with his trademark goofy grin.

Ash called out his Pokemon and started training them, while Brock when to cook lunch. Ash first called out his other 3 Pokemon, and told them to do their regular training, and started working on the new 3 Pokemon. Ash scanned them:

 **Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon, this Pokemon is a female.**

 **Level: 27**

 **Ability: Cute Charm and Competitive**

 **Moves: Sing, Defensive Curl, Pound, Play Nice, Disarming Voice, Disable, Double Slap, Rollout, Round, Spit up, Stockpile, Swallow, Wake up slap and Rest.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Sleep talk and Heal Pulse.**

 **Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon, this Pokemon is a male.**

 **Level: 21**

 **Ability: Sand Veil and the hidden ability Sand rush (Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid spin, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Swift, Fury swipes, Sand tomb and Sandstorm.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Crush Claw and Night slash. (Not unlocked)**

 **Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon, this Pokemon is a male.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Ability: Vital spirit and the hidden ability Defiant (Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Covet, Leer, Low kick, Scratch, Focus Energy, Fury swipes, Karate Chop, Pursuit, Seismic Toss, Swagger, Cross chop, Assurance, Punishment, Bulk up and Double team.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Smelling salts and Night Slash.(Unlocked)**

" _Hey Ash, I would like to learn Focus Punch before I evolve, do you think you can help me?"_ Mankey asked Ash.

"Of course! Mankey, first, you need to focus all of your energy into your fist, it should be glowing then, I will tell you if it is glowing or not. Just concentrate." Ash instructed Mankey as Mankey started to focus. After a while, Ash saw a glowing fist, so he shouted "Now Mankey destroy that rock!" Mankey's eyes snapped open and smashed his fist onto the rock, the rock crumbled almost immediately. Mankey danced with happiness before starting to glow.

Ash and the 2 other Pokemon watched in awe, as Mankey started to evolve into a Primeape. Once it evolved, it's first thing was to hug Ash, before using Focus punch on another bolder. Brock stared in awe, an extremely powerful move, one of the most, in fact was taught in a matter of seconds!

"Alright, Primeape! Way to go!" Ash said

" _Thanks!"_ Primeape shouted with glee.

"Right. Jigglypuff, I want you to use Rollout and don't stop until your exhausted. Let me get the weights." Ash went to get the weights from his pack. The weights from his pack were to help the Pokemon in speed and stamina. Imagine if you were teaching a Pokemon Quick attack. Put on weights until that Pokemon gets it correct and at a good speed, take off the weights. Now what does this do? This increases the speed of the Pokemon. Once he done that, Jigglypuff started rolling around the miniature Field that Ash was training his Pokemon in, Brock was cooking at the side.

"Sandshrew, I want you to work on your endurance. Keep on using Sand tomb for Primeape to use Focus Punch on. Primeape, I want Focus Punch to be fast, so keep repeating the move until you can get it fast enough. When both of you are tired, come to me and I'll refresh you." Ash explained to the Pokemon and they each gave their cries and went to work. Meanwhile, Ash saw Lucero, Ramparts and Pikachu doing a 3-way fight. So, he went towards them.

"Free for all!" He shouted and trainer and Pokemon fought as Brock watched with envy.

Ash dodged a Metal claw from Lucero, jumped above Ramparts' Zen head-butt, ducked below Pikachu's Iron tail and said

"Not bad, but this is just beginning." Ash said as his Pokemon grinned.

The 3 Pokemon charged at each other, Lucero trying to Close combat Pikachu, Pikachu trying to shock Ash, and Ash roundhouse kicking Ramparts into a tree.

 _Time skip, Lunch_

"So, why do you train with your Pokemon?" Brock asked the muscular 10 year old boy.

"No point letting them do anything and laze, around right?"

"True but fighting them!"

"I fought 's Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Machamp and won, that just now was just a warm up."

"What! Dude you gotta teach me that, I gotta get all dem' girls attention, ya'know?" 

"Sereiously?" Ash deadpanned, "Fine, after lunch, get your Pokemon out, before you learn how to fight, you have to be in shape first." Ash noticing how unfit Brock was

"Ok?"

"Yep, good lunch by the way, you're a good cook." Ash said and got up from his seat and washed the plates with the help of Squritle whom he transported for Ramparts, who wanted a rest.

"Let's get started!" Brock said, very enthusiastic, his Geodude, Graveler and Onix all out, with weights on them.

"Right. Tell your Pokemon to run around the field, run with them. Come to me when there are tired. I'm going to check on my Pokemon." Brock nodded and took off with his Pokemon, jogging.

"RUN! NOT JOG!" Ash shouted towards Brock. Brock and his Pokemon panicked and started sprinting. Ash smirked.

"Hey guys, good lunch?"

" _Yea! That was so good! Not better than ketchup though."_

" _Wow Pikachu."_

" _What?! #KETCHUP 4 LIFE!"_

" _Arceus, please save me."_

 _Time skip* Dinner_

"Thank you, Brock, for such a wonderful dinner."

"That's all I can do for you when my Graveler and Geodude evolved, and also giving me tips on catching Pokemon. I have a Sandshrew now!"

"Hey, that's what I do."

"Anyways once you're done, let's call it a night" Brock yawned.

"Sure!"

 _Time Skip* After the Mount Moon mingle, Route 4._

"Well that was fun, caught a Zubat, Clefable, Geodude and Paras!" Ash was excited, he was on his way to becoming a Pokemon master!

"Yea, even with the weird Pro. Seymour, it was nice to see the Clefairy's evolving. By the way, who's the 2 people that we saw and that talking Meowth?" Brock asked

"Oh, their friends of mine, speaking of which, do you mind if they join us?" Ash asked too.

"No prob bro."

"Thanks… bro."

Both of them laughed.

"Ek-Ekans!"

The two boys turned around, to see an Ekans.

"Ash, you want that?"

"Sure, come out! Sandshrew!"

" _You ready?"_

" _Born ready"_

"Start off with Sandstorm!"

The Ekans was now blinded, so Ash took this chance and told Sandshrew

"Now, for your new combo of your newly unlocked egg moves! Night Claw!" Ash said and threw his arm out dramatically. Sandshrew's claw glowed white before a darker shade of purple came in, Sandshrew, boosted with speed from sandstorm, slashed at the Ekans.

"Enough! Return Sandshrew! Go! Pokeball!" Ash threw at the wounded Ekans.

It shook once…

Twice…

" _ding!"_ , confirming the capture. Pikachu went to get the Pokeball as Ash said

"Dexter, transport Primeape."

"Will do."

Primeape's Pokeball vanished and Ash let out Ekans to form an Aura bond with it. Once he was done with that, he called out Lucero to use heal pulse, a new move Lucero learnt. Ekans was shocked, humans normally would just go to the Pokecenter, but this human healed her because she was injured!

" _Please, I wish to join your journey, I am on a verge of evolving."_ Ekans asked through their Aura bond.

" _Sure! I can't say no."_

"Alright! Everyone! Come out!" Ash said and threw out his 4 Pokeballs, Pikachu and Ekans were already out.

"Training!"

"Sand! Sandshrew!"

"Jiggly!" 

"Lu-Lucero!"

"Fearow!"

"Brock, call out your Pokemon and do yesterday's training."

"Yes!"

 _With Ash_

"Alright guys, we are going to train, I can feel Sandshrew's and Ekans's Aura, and they are on a verge of evolving."

Ash scanned Ekans before training:

 **Ekans, the snake Pokemon,**

 **Ability: Intimidate and Shed Skin**

 **Level: 22**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Poison sting, Bite, Glare, Screech, Acid, Toxic, Poison Fang and Poison tail.**

 **Egg moves: Sucker Punch and Pursuit. (Unlocked)**

"Ok! Everyone, 3 on 2! Lucero and Pikachu, go easy or you could hurt them!" Ash shouted as he began to do his pushups. The Pokemon cried out their respected cries and charged at each other. Fearow used Tailwind to speed his team up, Lucero tried to use Power-up-Punch on Sandshrew, but only successful with 2 punches because Sandshrew had learnt how to dodge effectively from attacks. Pikachu tried to use Thunder Shock on Ekans, but Ekans, without training, was actually pretty quick for her species. She slithered to the left, to the right and ducked. She then used Sucker Punch and nailed Pikachu in the head while he was trying to use Volt tackle, however, with endurance training, Pikachu easily endured the attack and charged with an improvised Thunder Volt tackle, which Ash called it 10,000 Volt tackle. However, Ekans retaliated with a barrage of Poison Stings, which slowed down Pikachu, but didn't stop Pikachu from hitting her. Ekans hissed in pain before glowing. Ash smiled and stopped his training and watched as the newcomer Ekans evolved. Once she evolved, Ash scanned the newly evolved Arbok:

 **Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon and the evolution of Ekans, Arbok has learnt the moves Crunch, Fire fang, Ice fang and Thunder fang. This** **Pokemon's level is 24.**

" _Wow!"_ Ash thought.

"Continue training!" As the Pokemon continued the uneven battle. Pikachu tried to use Thunder wave on Arbok but her shed skin prevented paralysis. Arbok then charged and used Crunch. Pikachu countered with Iron tail. Suddenly, Arbok switched to Fire fang, which dealt more damage at Iron tail is a Steel type move. Pikachu yelped and immediately got off and used Shockwave, a move that Pikachu learnt that could not miss, it could be only nullified if it was met head on. Arbok coiled up, to brace for impact. She then used Wrap and Crunch. However, the Shockwave soon turned into Thunder. Arbok then submitted to Pikachu because Pikachu was strong and with training experience. Sandshrew, however, was fending off against Fearow and Lucero. Sandshrew used Crush claw to counter Lucario's Metal Claw, and used Tailwind to an advantage and used Sandstorm to activate both of his abilities, raising his evasiveness and speed. He then used Defensive spin, a combo which consisted of Defensive Curl and Rapid Spin to counter Fearow's Steel Ace combo before using a Fury Cutter to bring Fearow down. Once Sandshrew done that, she used Magnitude. It was Magnitude 9. Lucero got heavily damaged but Fearow didn't, so Fearow went for a Pursuit. On contact, Sandshrew began glowing.

Ash stopped his work out again and scanned the newly evolved Sandslash:

 **Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolution of Sandshrew. Upon evolution, Sandslash has learnt the moves Slash, Gyro ball, Dig, Earthquake.**

" _WOW! Great job on evolution Arbok and Sandslash!"_

" _Yea, we good!"_

Ash smirked, "Alright, end training, Brock you too!" Ash shouted to Brock only to see Brock staring at him

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET 2 EVOLUTIONS IN 1 DAY!"

"I felt their Aura's bursting to their limits, so I decided an uneven match would be good training for both and to push both to their limits." Ash said calmly, "And, didn't your Geodude and Graveler evolve too?"

"Oh yea…" Brock said sheepishly.

 _Time skip* Cerulean City's gym_

"Ah! Finally, we are here!" Ash and Brock exclaimed, happy to be in a city.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash said.

"What Pokemon are you going to use?"

"All my Water types, I'm going to try to get the 3 gym leaders to do a full 6v6."

"Wow, you must be confident."

"Nah, if things go wrong, I got my Pika-power!" Ash scratched Pikachu's chin, making him go " _Chaa"_

"True."

"Hello? I am here to challenge the three sensational sisters! I am Ash Ketchum!"

"Hmm? Oh! A challenger, how do you feel about a 3v3, one Pokemon from each sister?"

"Can I have a 6v6, I have a team set."

"Uh… sure?"

"Thanks!"

 _On the battle field_

"This is a 6v6 gym battle between the 3 sensational sisters and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet!" The ref shouted, "Violet, please send out your first Pokemon! Challenger, you do the same!"

"Alright, go! Seaking!"

Ash scanned Seaking:

 **Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon and the evolution of Goldeen. This Pokemon's estimated level is 40, which is one of their ace Pokemon. This Pokemon knows the moves: Megahorn, Poision Jab, Supersonic, Tail whip, Water sport, Peck, Horn attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua ring, Fury attack, Agility, Waterfall and Horn drill.**

"This Pokedex has information about the level and what moves it is, no matter what Pokemon, even legendries" Seeing the 3 sister's face, the redhead also gulped. 

"Go! Golduck!" Most of his caught and trained Pokemon were around the level 33, Jigglypuff, Sandshrew and Ekans were still at 28-29. Ash scanned the whole gym, and saw a familiar redhead, and why was she giving him a death glare? Could it be? Could it be Misty?

"Seaking, Megahorn!"

Ash snapped back into the battle, only to see Seaking charging with a glowing horn.

"Golduck, use Aqua jet to dodge!"

"Seaking, follow it!"

"Golduck, keep circling around the field!"

"What are you doing?"

"I know what I am doing, don't worry. Golduck full power Aqua jet!" Golduck added a boost to her Aqua jet ad was at least 5 times faster.

"What! How is it so fast?"

"Training, she was actually a Psyduck, and she evolved in training, unlocking her egg move. I then put weights on her and told her to use Aqua jet until she was tired. I didn't know that she outdone herself, however, this showed me the eagerness for her to become faster."

"Wow… you really care about your Pokemon."

"Of course, they are my family, anyways, Golduck! Hypnosis!"

"WHAT!"

"Now that Seaking's asleep, end this, Zen Jet!" Zen jet was a combo that consisted of Zen head-butt and Aqua Jet. It deals a lot of damage but it tires out the user. Golduck rammed into Seaking into the wall and out for the count.

"Seaking is unable to battle, Violet, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Never thought I would use him but, go! Gyrados (I will be referring this Gyrados as Gyra)!"

Ash was shocked. The gym leader had used her ace. No need for Pokedex, you can already tell. So, Ash said:

"Well, go Gyrados!"

"Gyra, use Thunder!"

"Absorb it with Iron tail!"

Gyrados's tail glowed metallic silver and all the electricity was conducted into the tail.

"Now, use that power and unleash a Thunder of your own!"

Gyrados roared and unleashed a Thunder that was 3 times the Thunder that was sent to her.

"Gyra is unable to battle, Lilly, send out your Pokemon!" The shocked ref shouted.

"THAT IS THE JERK THAT STOLE MY POKEMON!" Misty finally own up and screamed at Ash

"YOU CAUGHT THE SQURITLE THAT I BATTLED AND WON. I THOUGHT THAT YOUR TRAINER LISENCE GOT REVOLKED?"

"MISTY! EXPLAIN NOW!" The three sisters said.

"ASH ALSO CAUGHT THAT GYRADOS THAT I WAS ABOUT TO CATCH!"

"Really? Let me show you what happened using my Aura powers, this is true because this was seen from my own eyes."

"SURE!"

Alright, suddenly, the 4 people saw what happened.

 _Suddenly, Ash heard a very high-pitched scream._

" _AHHHHHH!" The redhead screamed. As she saw a massive Gyarados towering above her._

" _Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash shouted._

" _EAT THUNDER!" Pikachu shouted as he released the devastating attack._

 _As he did that, Pikachu accidentally fried the redhead's bike, making her rage. Ash went to the Gyarados, making an aura bond with her and healing her at the same time._

" _Thank you for healing me, I wish to join you on your journey." The Gyarados said._

" _Sure! Welcome to the family!" Ash said, turning to walk towards Pewter city._

" _NOW WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" The redhead girl screamed._

" _To Pewter City?" Ash said, not fazed by the screaming._

" _LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BIKE! I, MISTY WATERFLOWER,_

 _CHALLENGE YOU, A WEAKLING THAT CAUGHT MY GYARADOS THAT I WAS GOING TO CATCH, TO A BATTLE!" The girl shouted._

 _Now this annoyed Ash. He hated people calling him weak, so he said_

" _All of your 6 Pokemon against my 4, agreed?"_

" _SURE! PREPARE TO LOSE, LOSER!" Misty, getting too cocky. With that, she threw up 6 Pokeballs. It came out with a Staryu, Starmie, Totadile , Seel, Shelder and Psyduck. They came up and took a fighting stance. Ash threw up Crainados, Riolu, Bagon and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, cheeks sparkling with electricity._

" _Let's finish this weakling off! All of you, group water gun!" Misty said._

" _Pathetic, Crainados, Focus energy, then thunder punch! Riolu, while Crainados is holding off the attack, power up Aura Sphere, but don't shoot it, power it up with force palm until there is enough energy! Bagon use Hydropump on that group water gun to help Crainados, one its done, drench them! Pikachu, once Bagon drenches them, use THUNDER!" Ash said and his Pokemon agreed in his mind and started to get to work. Crainados narrowed his eyes in focus, increasing his attack before charging into the powerful group water gun with a thunder punch. Riolu used his Aura to build up an Aura sphere, before his paws glowed and powered up the blue sphere, growing in size. Bagon unleashed his powerful Hydropump, and together, Once Riolu shot his powered-up Aura Sphere, they pushed back the group water gun. Hydropump drenching them. The, Pikachu jumped up from behind, using Thunder, doing extra damage to the poor Pokemon owned by their useless owner._

" _NOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE TO A NEWBIE!" Misty, got on her knees and cried out._

" _Great job guys, good teamwork!" Ash cheered._

 _With that, Crainados, Bagon and Riolu started glowing, showing that they were evolving. Ash smirked, and gave of happy and proud Aura's to them._

 _Once they evolved, Ash scanned them._

 _ **Ramparts, the head-butt Pokemon and the evolved form of Crainados. Upon evolution, Ramparts has learnt the moves Endeavor, Crunch and Iron tail.**_

 _ **Level: 30**_

 _ **Ramparts has unlocked his new ability, Mold breaker.**_

 _ **Lucero, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Upon evolution, Lucero has learnt the moves Bullet punch, Cross Chop and Crunch.**_

 _ **Level: 30**_

 _ **Lucero has unlocked his special ability Justified.**_

 _ **Shelgon, the endurance Pokemon and the evolved form of Bagon. Upon evolution, Shelgon has learnt the moves Protect, Dragon dance, Dragon rush and Double-Edge.**_

 _ **Level:30**_

 _ **Shelgon has unlocked her new ability Rock head.**_

 _Ash was awestruck by the sudden evolution, he ran to his Pokemon and hugged them like there was no tomorrow. He was so proud of them!_

" _Congrats on evolving!" Each of Ash's Pokemon, even at Oak's coral, congratulated their 3 elders on evolving, having seen the battle through Ash's eyes._

" _Thanks! Credit all goes to Ash for training us!" The 3 said._

 _Ash blushed and left Misty to heal her Pokemon. But what he didn't know, was that Misty was going to punch him, to teach him a lesson to not harm her Pokemon. However, before she could do that, a Squritle came out of the bushes, wanting to fight Ash._

" _You want to fight me?" Ash asked._

" _Squrit! Squritle!" The Squritle confirmed._

" _Sure!"_

" _Alright! Pigeotto, I choose you!" Ash shouted and threw his Pokeball_

" _Pigeotto, start off with double team, then agility to increase your speed. Keep circling around him and use Tailwind!" Ash said as a plan formed in his mind. Squirtle was trying to use Water gun on Pigeotto but she was just too fast._

" _Now! Let's put some training into use! Keep doing it but add Work up!"_

" _Sure! I'll alert you once my attack can't go any higher." Pigeotto squawked._

 _With that, Pigeotto's feathers tensed up and glowed, each time raising her attack and defense. Squritle, however, seemed to have found a way to hit Pigeotto. He used Withdraw and Rapid spin combined with Water gun to hit Pigeotto._

" _My attack can't be raised anymore!" Pigeotto warned._

" _Right, thanks. Now! Pigeotto, end this with Ariel Ace!"_

 _Pigeotto did a 360 dive and hit Squritle, knocking him out. Misty took this chance "Go! Pokeball!"_

 _The ball shook and dinged, showing the capture._

" _YES! I CAUGHT A SQURITLE!" Misty celebrated in front of Ash._

"I am very disappointed with you Misty, you could have destroyed our reputation by faking an ID! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" The three sisters roared at Misty. Misty sulked and went back to her room that was one floor up the gym.

"I am very sorry, shall we begin?" Lilly said.

"Sure! Go! Feraligatr!" seeing the sister's shocked faces, he said, "When Misty's Pokemon saw what she did, they left her and went with me. This Crocanaw was a Totodile then and he told me through our empathetic link that Misty stole him from a new trainer.

"Misty is gonna get it from me! Anyways, go! Seadra!" Lilly called her Water type.

"Wow, nice, Feraligatr! Use Screech, if you miss, spin and use it!"

"Crap, Seadra, Disable!"

"Nice! But is it good enough, Crunch!" Lilly was shocked when Feraligatr was already latched onto Seadra. " _Smart, either lose my defense or get severely hurt"_

"Seadra! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Feraligatr, back off and use Dragon dance to dodge!" Dragon Pulse missed and Feraligatr got his stat boost.

"Dragon rage Sedra!"

"Use Dragon claw to defend!"

"Now! Scald!"

"Show them how strong your ice move is! ICE BEAM!" The two attacked met and stalemated, before Ice beam pushed back scald toward Seadra, who got hit.

"Finish this Feraligatr, Triple Claw!" Triple Claw was a mix of Dragon, Shadow and Metal claw, a very good attack to use but it took some time to recover. Feraligatr was trying to lessen the time needed for recharge. It was like Hyper Beam. Seadra got hit and immediately fainted.

"Seadra is unable to battle! Lilly send out your next Pokemon!"

"Alright! GO! Poliwrath!"

"Return Feraligatr, good job! Go! Wartortle!"

"Begin!" 

"Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!"

"Protect!" Ash watched as Dynamic Punch was stopped by protect, Poliwrath was shocked at the impact and had to rest awhile to attack again.

"Iron defense, then Aqua Bash!" Wartortle glowed metallic silver before using a combo of Aqua jet and Skull bash. The Iron defense was for offensive and defensive, actually, if their defense is high, it will hit hard too. Wartortle smashed into Poliwrath and knocked it out.

" _I would like to stay on, Ash_ "

" _Sure!"_

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Wartortle wins! Daisy, send out your first Pokemon!"

"Go! Starmie!"

"Wartortle still wants to battle" Ash said.

"That's fine, Starmie, use Thunderbolt!"

"Wartortle, wait for Thunderbolt to come, then absorb it using Iron defense!"

"WOW! But how is that going to work?" Daisy said in total shock as Wartortle prepared Iron defense. When the Thunderbolt struck, you could see Wartortle glowing metallic silver, therefore absorbing the Electric attack doing minimal damage.

"Now, use that Electricity and use Skull bash!"

"Meet it head on with THUNDER!"

As Wartortle began to use his attack, Starmie used a full-powered Thunder and knocked Wartortle out. Ash smiled sadly before returning the fallen turtle, transferring proud Aura into the Pokeball.

"Congratulations, you have defeated my first Pokemon! But it's over." As he said that, he told his Pokedex to transfer Shelder over and bring Pidgeotto.

"GO! PIDGEOTTO!" Ash screamed.

" _Finally! Oh yes! I have a disadvantage! This will be fun."_

 _"Yes, good luck!"_

" _No need for luck, only skill."_

"Starmie! Thunderbolt!"

"Pidgeotto, Quick Clone!"

"Starmie, spin and use Ice beam!" Daisy smirked, now what was Ash going to do?

"Pidgeotto! I need you to use Quick Attack to speed yourself up! Then, use Steel Wing to deflect incoming Ice beams! When you get a chance, go for a Pursuit and then recoil back before Starmie hits you!"

"PIDGEO!" As she cried out her name, she began glowing and evolving into Pigeot.

Ash smiled and scanned his new Pokemon:

 **Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon and the final evolution of Pidgey. Upon evolution, Pigeot has learnt the moves: Mirror move, Air Slash, Hurricane and has unlocked the egg moves Brave Bird, Faint attack and Uproar.**

"Now! Pidgeot, Faint attack to finish this!"

"Starmie is unable to battle, Daisy, send out your last Pokemon!"

"Alright! GO! SLOWBRO!"

"Hmmm… Slowbro, let's go! Starmie!"

"Slowbro, start off with Psychic!"

"Dodge and use Confuse ray!" Starmie elegantly dodged the Psychic and form a ghostly orb, throwing it at Slowbro, Slowbro got hit and started punching himself.

"Finish this! Thunder!" Starmie shot out a very powerful bolt of thunder that hit Slowbro, knocking it out.

"All of the gym leader's Pokemon are unable to battle! The challenger Ash Ketchum wins!"

"Alright!"

"Pika-Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu said while then showed of the peace sign.

" _Great job, all of you!"_

" _Heh, thanks!"_

As Brock and Ash were walking toward the Pokecenter, Brock asked

"So why do you hate Leaf and Gary, I know what you mean by Gary but why Leaf?"

"Ok, let me tell you a story."

 _Flashback when Ash was 4 years old_

" _Leaf, when we grow up, let's travel together!"_

" _Sure!"_

 _When Ash was 6_

" _Ash, I hate to say this, but you suck at everything" Gary said._

" _Yeah, I can't believe I wanted to travel with you! You are just some weirdo who pretends to be good at everything, whereas, Gary is awesome!" Leaf boasted and Gary blushed._

" _Why Leaf why are you so mean to me?" Ash cried._

" _You suck Ash, do us a favor, never talk to us again." Leaf and Gary said as they walked away, laughing. Ash cried, he cried for days. Leaf, ditched him and went with Gary._

 _End flashback_

"Wow, I'm sorry, must have been hard huh?" Brock said.

"Yeah, I get used to it anyways, and then when I got three eggs which hatched into my Ramparts, Shelgon and Lucero, they begged me for them to touch it. However, I told them what happened and they ignored them. But when Gary tried to touch them, all of them growled at him and charged attacks. This got Gary even more jealous so he set up a "Ash sucks" fan club." Ash replied, looking sad.

"Hey, what about Jessie, James and Meowth? I thought they were joining us?"

"Yes, they are going to meet us tomorrow in the Pokecenter here."

"Ok!"

 _End Chapter_

 **Phew! Finally done! I want to thank you guys for supporting me, I will try my best to upload as much as I can.**

 **Pokemon on hand: Feraligatr(Male), Starmie, Pigeot(Female), Wartortle(Male), Pikachu(Male), Gyrados(Female)**

 **At the ranch: Lucero(Male), Shelgon(Female), Arbok(Female) Sandslash(Male), Fearow(Male), Butterfree(Female), Beedrill(Female), Shelder(Male), Staryu, Dewgong(Female)**

 **Raticate(Male) Jigglypuff(Female), Nidorina, Nidorino.**

 **Here are some Pokedex entries of Ash's evolved Pokemon:**

 **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon and the evolution of Squritle.**

 **Level: 33**

 **Ability: Torrent and the hidden ability Rain dish (Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Tackle, Water gun, Tail whip, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite,**

 **Rapid spin, Protect, Water pulse, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Iron Defense,**

 **Rain dance, Hydro pump, Ice beam, Blizzard, Scald and Brick break.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Aqua jet, Aura Sphere and**

 **Dragon Pulse.**

 **Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon and the final evolution of Totadile.**

 **Level:33**

 **Ability: Torrent and the hidden ability Sheer force(Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Agility, Rage, Scratch, Water gun, Bite, Crunch, Scary face, Ice**

 **Fang, Flail, Chip away, Slash, Screech, Trash, Aqua tail, Superpower,**

 **Hydro Pump, Dragon dance, Water pulse, Scald, Ice Beam, Blizzard,**

 **Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw and Brick**

 **Break.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Aqua jet and Ice Punch.**

 **Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon and the evolution of Seel.**

 **Level: 34**

 **Ability: Thick fat and the hidden ability Ice body (Unlocked)**

 **Moves: Growl, Signal Beam, Icy wind, Sheer cold, Headbutt, Encore, Ice**

 **Shard, Rest, Aqua ring, Aurora Beam, Aqua jet, Brine, Take down,**

 **Dive, Aqua tail, Ice beam, Blizzard, Safeguard, Hail, Water pulse, Sleep**

 **Talk and Rain dance.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Horn Drill and Iron tail (Unlocked)**

 **That's it for the Pokedex entries, remember to vote for 4 legendries in my poll, pick 4 because there is a lot of Pokemon. However, this is only for the first legendary. Right now, Mewtwo is currently first, but you guys have until the new year! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash's Pokemon Journey(Kanto-Alola)

Chapter 3

 **Hi guys! It's Nightraider2358. First of all, I want to say a big thank you to all of the readers that have read my fanfic. Even though there are only 11 reviews, I still got a lot from them. So, I want to say thank you to** **jurassicdinodrew, North Star Pokeshipper, Amourshipper35, Zzaff, Guest, Digifan303, SlashKiller190, Solgaleo2384. Also, check out Zzaff's story Assassin and Solagleo2384's story Sam's Alolan Journey. Zzaff, Solgaleo2384 and me are very good friends and they are also writing their fanfiction.**

 **Remember, the poll is up until the new year! Start voting everybody! Mewtwo's in the lead! Anyways this chapter is Ash and Brock meeting up with the trio, route 24, 25 and Bill's Lighthouse. Enjoy!**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

"Ok!"

 _Time skip, Cerulean city's Pokecenter_

"Nurse Joy, may you please heal my Pokemon?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Ash!" Three mysterious voices shouted.

"Jessie, James and Meowth! Good to see you!" Ash smiled.

"You too! So, may we join you and your friend on your journey?" The trio asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Ash and Brock said.

"Thanks! I hope that when I travel with you, I can be a good grass type trainer!" James said.

"I hope that I can be a good coordinator! Even though they mostly are from Hoenn and Sinnoh, I assume you will be going there, so I will have plenty of time to practice!" Jessise shouted with glee.

"Dat's right! I hope you can train me to be a better battler!" Meowth said.

"Sure! I will try and help you! Once my Pokemon are healed, we will go and visit a friend of mine in his lighthouse." Ash said to the group.

"No problem! We'll follow you anywhere!" Brock and the trio said.

 _At route 25_

"Ahhh, not a bad day huh?" Ash asked the group.

"Yes, not to mention I 2 grass types added to my team!" James said excitedly.

"Ahh, I'm still sore from da training you gave me Ash, it better has paid off!" Meowth grumbled.

"Don't worry Meowth, those achy bits of your body are signs of muscles." Ash told the tired cat.

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Ok, if you say so."

"Hey Ash, how many Pokemon have you caught?" Brock asked.

"Hmm, let's see, Oddish, Bellsprout, Venonat, Abra and Bulbasaur."

 _Flashback, how Ash caught Bulbasaur, Oddish and Bellsprout_

 _While Ash and his friends were walking, Ash saw a Bulbasaur guarding an Oddish and a Bellsprout from some weirdos. The weirdos were Tracy and Rick. They harmed the Oddish and Bellsprout and was about to catch them until a Bulbasaur appeared. They tried to catch it but Ash interfered and told them not to harm the Pokemon. Tracy and Rick were annoyed so challenged Ash to a handicapped match, 2 on 1. Tracy chose a Scyther and Rick chose a Sandshrew. Ash threw out his Feraligatr and won them in a matter of seconds, using a quick Hydro Pump. The three grass Pokemon and the trio looked at Ash in awe. The 3 Pokemon were shocked that the trainer actually saved them and the trio was shocked because Ash already had a fully evolved Johto starter. The three Pokemon were grateful to Ash so they decided to join him on his journey._

 _End flashback_

"Ash, you seem to draw all the good Pokemon eh?" Jessie joked.

"Alright, I have a secret to tell, Brock already knows it, but I would like you to keep it confidential. I am _the Aura Guardian chosen by Arceus."_ Ash emphasized.

"REALLY?! You have a Lucario that hatched from an egg, this means that you are _the Chosen one!"_ The trio exclaimed in shock.

"Uh… Yea…"

"O MA GAWD! ASH YOU GOTTA TRAIN ME!" Meowth jumped out.

"Sure! Let's start now."

"k."

"First, I need to scan you."

 **Meowth, the Scratch cat Pokemon.**

 **Ability: Technician**

 **Level: 20**

 **Moves: Growl, Scratch, Bite, Fake Out, Fury Swipes, Screech, Taunt and Pay day.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves: Foul Play and Hypnosis. (Not unlocked)**

"Those are good starter moves, but you still have a long way to go to catch up with my Pokemon. Right now, my strongest are Shelgon, Lucario, Rampardos, Pikachu, Feraligatr and Pidgeot." Ash said, seeing Meowth look down, he said "But in no time, you'll be on the same level as them and probably get an evolution too!"

"YES! LET'S START NOW!" Meowth shouted with joy the rest smirked at his antics.

"Alright, let's start off with learning Slash, it is about the same as Fury Swipes."

 _Time skip, Dinner before sleeping. Route 25_

"I'm so sore…" Meowth grumbled as he sat down.

"Hey, get used to it, on the bright side, you learnt a lot of moves and are on a verge of evolving! I feel your Aura bursting out!" Ash tried to cheer him up, with the word evolution said, Mewoth perked up

"I feel it too, hey Ash, how da ya feel bout me being yer Pokemon?" Meowth said, "But I don't want to be in my Pokeball like Pikachu is."

"Sure! Welcome to the team!"

Ash tapped a Pokeball on Meowth's head and it sucked him in, it didn't even rock, it just dinged, showing that Meowth didn't struggle. Ash immediately let Meowth out. Ash was proud of Meowth, in a very intensive training session, Meowth learnt Screech, Quick attack, Agility, Double team, Payback, Faint attack, Taunt, Slash, Nasty Plot, Assurance, Thunderbolt (thanks to Pikachu) Aerial Ace (thanks to both flying Pokemon) and Iron tail. A very big improvement, but it only comes when Pokemon are willing to learn moves. Ash knew that Meowth would have to also practice his resistance, speed… which his Pokemon already knew. So, Ash came up with a special training plan that night during dinner.

In the morning, they set off towards Route 26, Meowth would fighting any trainers or wild Pokemon Ash wanted to catch. When the group stopped for a rest and for lunch, Jessie, James and Brock would all work with their Pokemon, expanding their team as well as their arsenal of moves. Ash's Pokemon would do regular training. Ash's team now consisted of Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Shelgon, Shelder, Pigeot and Dewgong. Ash called his mom and the Professor now and then, just to check if everything was alright. Jigglypuff and Shelder were eager to train, wanting to get stronger. Ash reminded himself he needed a Water stone and a Moon stone for his Nidorino, Nidorina, Jigglypuff and Shelder. After Ash caught a Pokemon, he would ask them if they would like to evolve or not. Like Pikachu, Ash would not let him evolve if Pikachu didn't want to. Ash would never force a Pokemon to evolve, it wasn't his choice, it was their choice and Ash's Pokemon respected that.

"Don't give up Ponyta! You can do it!" A trainer that was battling Ash shouted to his Pokemon.

"Po!Ponyta!" Ponyta neighed and glowed. The trainer looked in shock as he saw before him was a Rapidash.

"Alright! Rapidash, use your new move! Flare Blitz!" The trainer said, poiting at Meowth.

"Meowth? Wait at the last second before using Aerial Ace and end this with Thunderbolt!"

"Gotcha!" Meowth said, for some reason, Meowth's talking didn't faze some trainers at all, at first, they were shocked but after that they recovered quite quickly. As Rapidash was charging at full power, Meowth readied himself and when Rapidash charged at him with full power, he jumped at the last second and performed an over-powered Aerial Ace thanks to his ability Technician. Before the trainer could shout out another command, Meowth finished it off with a Thunderbolt. Rapidash fainted from such power.

"Wow, you win, I never thought your Meowth could talk and have the ability Techician." The trainer congratulated Ash.

"Hey, no problem, don't tell anyone, but your battle was the best I've had so far in this route." Ash told the boy and the boy was very elated. Ash told him to call out his Pokemon so he could heal it with Potions. Once Ash was done with that, he set off again.

"Hey Ash, how long until Bill's lighthouse?" Brock asked as they walked.

"Maybe about 30 mins walk?"

"GREAT! I HOPE HE HAS SOME BEDS, MY HAIR IS SO MESSED UP NOW SINCE I'VE SLEPT IN A TENT!" Jessie shouted so loud that it got an attention of a Krabby about 100m away. The Krabby crab-walked towards them and attacked with Bubblebeam.

"Well, Jessie, thanks for the new Pokemon but maybe tone down the voice a little. Meowth, improvised Volt tackle!" Jessie, James and Brock smirked at this, at this rate, Ash was well on his way to becoming a great trainer. Meowth used Agility with Quick attack for immense speed. Meowth then added Thunderbolt into the attack and the Thunderbolt surrounded him, Meowth wincing a bit in pain. The down side of this was that the user would get hurt from the recoil and the electricity that covered it. However, it was extremely powerful and damaging. So, Ash trained Meowth on his resistanse and speed first. That's why Meowth merely flinched when the electricity surrounded him. Meowth charged at Krabby who braced himself with Harden. Unfortunately for Krabby, that Harden was not enough to stop Meowth from knocking it out. Ash went to heal it using heal pulse, which surprised Krabby. Ash learnt that Krabby wanted to be a Kingler and defeat a horde of Pinsir's. (It sounds weird but it will be awesome)

Once the group of trainers got to Bill's lighthouse, Ash knocked the door

"Helloooooo? Ash here Bill." After a while, the door opened and it was a Machamp.

"Uh…"

"Help! Ash! I am stuck in this suit while I was studying Machamp! Go to that machine and press that yellow button when I get into it. Ash waited for Bill(Machamp) to get into the machine before pressing the yellow button.

"Sorry Ash, but who are these people here?" Bill asked as he pointed in Jessie, James, Meowth and Brock.

"Oh, there's the gym leader Brock, his dad took charge of the gym, there's Jessie, there's James and Meowth is well… there." Ash pointed respectively.

"Hey, Ash, are ya gonna ask for a bed or somthin?" Meowth suddenly talked, giving Bill a fright, but with a few CPR's Bill was alright and he calmed down.

"Yes, you may stay for a few days, that will give you guys some training time, I believe." Bill said.

"That would be great! Thanks Bill!" Jessie ran and hugged the researcher, Bill went scarlet and everyone laughed.

"Anyways, since it's almost lunch, how about I go fix something up?" Brock said, finally breaking the laughter.

"Sure Brocko!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash, we have something to tell you." Jessie and James said.

"What about?"

"We just want to say thank you for kick-starting off our journey but we would like to travel by ourselves if that's ok with you." Both of them said.

"Of course! I wouldn't say no! Go ahead, but I expect at least a Grass tournament champ and coordinator queen soon!" Ash said.

"Thank you so much Ash, we have already talked to Meowth and he wants to stay with you. Take care of him ok? We'll leave when our stay here ends. Keep in touch though ok?" Jessie asked they boy.

"You bet!" And all three of them changed phone numbers.

 _Time skip* Lunch_

"This is so good!" Bill praised Brock as Bill gobbled up his food. However, this was child's play to how fast Ash ate. Ash ate a full plate of food in under 2 minutes! Pikachu, was still slowly enjoying of what he thought was the 'food of the gods', ketchup. Yes, Pikachu was only allowed _one_ bottle of Ketchup once or twice a week or it could be harmful to his body. Pikachu was ok with that though, Brock's food came in second, even though it was way below ketchup.

"That's fast Ash." That was only Bill's response to the raven-haired trainer.

"Heh, Brock's food is just as good as mom's, so I eat really quick!" Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Ash, ready for some training?" Jessie, James, Brock and Meowth said while Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder with the peace sign to show that he was ready too, with his whole face red with ketchup.

"Man, Pikachu, learn to clean up yourself." Ash joked as he used a tissue to rub off the ketchup off Pikachu's face.

" _Don't insult ketchup!"_ Pikachu argued.

" _Fine."_

"Brock, I have something to tell you about Jessie and James." Ash started.

"Yeah? What about it?" Brock asked curiously.

"Jessie and James, they are going on their own, they said we gave them a kick-start. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure! I'm happy we help them." The spiked-hair trainer said.

"Alright, how do you think about a one on one battle, Meowth against Onix."

"Sure!"

 _At the battlefield_

"Ready Brock? Meowth you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Same, go Onix!"

"I choose you! Meowth!"

"Start off with Earthquake to make him loose balance and use Takedown."

Onix thumped his tail onto the ground and the ground started to shake, creating a earthquake. Meowth jumped up to dodge.

"Meowth! Use Hone Claws and let that power up your new move to stop Take down! Shadow Claw!" Meowth's claw's glinted and then glowed a ghostly shade and created a "X" shape to stop the charging Rock snake Pokemon. Both Pokemon recoiled, Onix receiving the most damage from Shadow claw and the force of Take Down.

"Onix! Rage!"

"Two can play that game, Meowth, combine Agility with Quick attack, whilst you're at it, use Hone claws!" Ash shouted as Meowth shot off at speeds of light, every once in a while, you could see Meowth's claw's glinting.

"Onix! EARTHQUAKE FOLLOWED UP BY MAGNITUDE!" Brock shouted with all his might at his Pokemon, Onix, powered by Rage, thumped his tail onto the ground, causing an extremely large earthquake, stopping Meowth in his tracks.

" _Meowth, use Iron tail on the ground to lift yourself up, once done, go in for Shadow claw and finish it!"_ Ash silently thanked his ability to speak to his Pokemon using their bonds. Meowth's tail glowed metallic silver before it swung it to the ground, making the cat go airborne. Once he was in the air, his claws grew ghostly and charged at Onix, knocking it out mainly because of his attack stat being raised from Hone claws.

"Ah, I still can't beat you." Brock groaned.

"It's fine, with practice you will eventually become a good trainer and a good breeder.

"Thanks Ash."

"No problem, we should go check on how Jessie and James are doing." As they walked back to the lighthouse.

The two boys found Jessie and James having a mock battle on their way to the lighthouse. It was James's Victreebel against Jessie's Arbok.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip to wrap Arbok and then use Razor leaf!" James shouted.

"Arbok, whack those vines away with your Iron tail!" Arbok's tail grew metallic silver and whacked away the vines. Only to be assaulted by a barrage of razor sharp leaves. Arbok hissed in pain.

"Nice distraction James!" Ash shouted from the sidlines.

"Thanks! Victreebel, finish this with Leaf Storm!"

"Not today! Sludge Wave!" Jessie shouted as her cobra Pokemon coilded up and spat out a widespread wave of sludge. It easily countered Victreebel's Leaf Storm.

"End this! Arbok use Quadurpal Fang!" Jessie screamed, this was her last effore. Arbok coiled up and her fangs grew yellow, red, cyan and they dark, creating a very amazing color, it charged at Victreebel.

"Victreebel, do your best! Leaf Storm! FULL POWER!" it was now James's turn to scream. Victreebel tensed and called out its name, before unleashing a powerful torrent of leaves at the incoming Arbok. Arbok hissed in pain but carried on to bite Victreebel. After both of the Pokemon were done, they had a stare-off before bothof them fell off at the same time.

"Good battle guys, you guys have improved a lot!" Ash praised earning a blush from both of them.

"Thanks, but training was help by you so thank you!" Both said.

"No problem, it's my job as an Aura Guardian to help people." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 _Time skip, the next morning_

"Evui?" An Eevee looked at Ash.

"Oh! Hey Eevee, I'm just training my Pokemon." Ash transferred back his 4 Pokemon back, keeping his starter Pikachu and Meowth with him. His team now consisted of his newly evolved Golbat, Jigglypuff, Meowthn, Butterfree and Raticate. Raticate was perfecting his Hyper Beam, , Butterfree was learining how to shield herself with spores, at the same time doing an effect to them. Jigglypuff was working with a move called Dazzling Gleam, which was a fairy type move that was mainly found it Kalos, but Ash's Jigglypuff had a Fairy as well as a Normal typing.

"Alright guys! Let's go in for a break, after the day tomorrow, we will be leaving!" Ash shouted, "Brock! Get over here!"

Once all of Ash's and Brock's Pokemon were inside, they saw Jessie and James already inside, packed.

"Hey Ash, I'm very sorry but I have some family issues so James is coming with me to console me, I am very sorry but you can't miss the Indigo League just for a little thing." Jessie said.

"No worries, we send regards to your parents!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, Ash, have you registered for the Indigo league?" Brock asked.

"Yes, I did it in Viridian, (I didn't write it down) I have 6-7 more months to get my badges before training."

"Do you know where you are going to train?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm probably going to train on Mt. Silver as there is some really rare Pokemon there."

"Uh… I don't think it's a good idea to go there." The three said.

"Yea, you might get killed dere!" Meowth added.

"I'll be fine, I got my Pokemon with me."

"Alright, I'll be with you all the way man." Ash was happy to have such a friend.

"Thanks Brock."

" _Ding dong!"_ The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" Bill said running towards the door, Bill had just been examining Ash's wonderful Pokemon. He opened the door to see a girl and a boy, with impatient faces.

"Hey Bill, who's that?" He pointed to Ash, "Oh! It's the loser I see."

"Oh, it's Gary, the loser who wants to be a field professor and doesn't know my Riolu which is now a Lucario. He also was a coward and didn't command that Squritle properly. Oh, look it's the backstabber, the one and only Leaf Green!" Ash ranted.

"Well, I bet with Gary's new Pokemon he can easily beat you." Leaf retorted.

"Why don't you battle me Leaf? Too scared to lose? Or too scared that the same thing that happened to me might happen to you with your Mr. Boyfriend who sucks even more than me?"

"Fine! 2v1!" Leaf shouted.

"You can use the field out there." Bill pointed awestruck.

"Sure! Thanks Bill!" Ash said, giving a short bow.

"This is a handicapped battle with Gary Oak, Leaf Green and Ash Ketchum!" Brock shouted as he took the rightful place as ref.

"Alright! Go! Wartortle!" Gary shouted.

"Go! Bulbasaur!" Leaf screamed.

"I made a quick change, and here it is, let's go! Krabby!" Ash smirked.

"Are you seriously going to use that?! It's pathetic like you!" Gary and Leaf laughed.

"You sure? Krabby Vice Grip!" Ash shouted. Before anything happened, Krabby started glowing and evolved into Kingler. Ash scanned Kingler:

 **Kingler, the Pincer Pokemon and the evolution of Krabby, upon evolution, Kingler has learnt Slam, Brine and Crabhammer. This Pokemon's level is around 44.**

"What! Such a high level, what do you do Ketchum? Give them Rare candies?" Gary practically wailed.

"Training Gary, oh wait, you don't know how to do that."

"Grrr… Wartortle, Water Pulse!"

"Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!"

"Spin and use Scald Kingler! Counter shield!" Ash shouted and smirked, Kingler might not be fast, but this one trained hard Ash found a way to overcome that. Kingler started to spin at impossible speeds for a Pokemon like him. Kingler than began to add Scald, countering both Razor leaf and Water Pulse before hitting both Pokemon. The attack was so powerful, with bonus of the opposing Pokemon being weak, that Scaled knocked both of the Pokemon out.

"Yay! Way to go Ash!" Jessie, James and Meowth said. Brock couldn't do anything because he was the ref and he had to be fair.

"Since both Pokemon from Leaf and Gary are unable to battle, Ash wins!" Brock announced.

"WHAT! HOW COULD I LOSE?" Leaf and Gary shouted in despair.

"GARY! YOU SUCK! YOU SAID WE WERE BETTER THAT ASH! FROM NOW ON, I'M TRAVELING WITH ASH!" Leaf shouted at Gary.

"Who said I was going to let you?" Ash calmly said.

"Well, I know you can't resist me" Leaf said with a wink.

"Really? You're not coming with us." Ash walked back the lighthouse.

"Please Ash!"

"Sorry Leaf, not this time, I know you just want my Pokemon."

"WHAT!" Brock shouted.

"You know when I got my three Pokemon, she immediately asked me to trade them to her for no reason. My Pokemon attacked her and she left."

Once Gary and Leaf left separately, the group sighed. Both were equally annoying and arrogant.

 _Next day, morning after breakfast._

"BOOM!" Smoke was filled everywhere.

"Give us your Pokemon now!" One man and one woman's voice could be heared.

"Never!" The four trainers said.

"Then face us!" The two-people appeared out of the smoke.

"I am Butch, and this is Cassidy!" The dude called Buffy said.

"I don't care Both and Cassidy, get out of here before something bad happens." Ash warned.

"Someone so little like you can't even touch us." Patch said.

"Fine, go Shelgon!" Ash shouted and quickly transferred Raticate for his Shelgon.

" _2v1, not even a challenge."_ Shelgon boasted at the two Pokemon that were sent out, a Weezing and an Arbok.

"Oh, a rare Pokemon, good!" The two criminals said.

"Well Team Rocket, I will show no mercy for harming me when I was little." Ash showing a scar on his neck.

"What!" The criminals were shocked.

 _Flashback, 5 years ago_

" _NO! PLEASE DON'T HARM MY ASH!" Deila shuted to the grunts who held Ash with a knife on his neck._

" _I do what I want to do woman." The man snarled and cut Ash. It left a line of blood on his neck. However, the man did not kill him, as Ash was immediately rushed to the hospital. This left a nasty scar on his neck._

 _End flashback_

"Woah Ash, that was rough." The 3 trainers held faces with surprise.

"Oh! HAHAHA! Good for that man and by the way that man is the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni." Beef and Cassidy said with glee.

"Shelgon, finish them use Dragon breath to knock the Pokemon out and then Flamethrower on them!" Ash shouted with fury.

" _With pleasure."_ Shelgon unleashed a large amount of draconic energy that engulfed the two Pokemon, knocking them out. Almost instantly, Shelgon shot scorching hot flames, so hot that they were white, not red. This was all to Ash's training, Shelgon's Flamethrower could withstand water moves.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Good work Shelgon, how about staying in the team for a while?" Ash hugged his Pokemon.

"Thank you, Ash, and I want to give you an egg as a gratitude for saving us, and I think Eevee wants to join." Bill said after handing Ash the egg. Eevee appered and tapped the Pokeball.

"Transport Beedrill and Butterfree." Ash said to his Dexter, now he had one slot empty for the egg.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and the egg cracked. It hatched into a Gible!

"WOW, Gible's are mainly found in Sinnoh, where did you get this Bill?" Ash asked.

"Heh, I don't actually know, it just appered." Bill said sheepishly.

Ash formed an Aura bond with Gible and scanned it:

 **Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon.**

 **Ability: Sand Veil and the hidden ability Rough Skin**

 **Level: 1**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Dragon Rage and Sandstorm.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves Trash and Outrage.**

" _When can I train?"_ Gible asked sleepily through their bond. Ash's Pokemon chuckled at this.

" _After 2 to 3 weeks, it's fine, I'm going to use you for the 3v3 with Surge."_ Ash said. Ash had called the next gym leader, Lt. Surge, to ask him to get ready 3 Pokemon for the gym battle in 2 to 3 weeks. Surge agreed.

"Hey Ash, I think we have to go now." Jessie said.

"Oh right! How selfish of me! Good luck on your journey! Both of you! Stay safe!" Ash shouted to them as they walked back towards route 25.

"Hey Brock I think we should also make a move too, bye Bill!" Ash said to his friend.

"Bye! I'm going to be watching you win!"

"Thanks!"

 _Chapter end_

 **That's it guys! Thank you for reading, please give me some advice, I am still a beginner and want to improve on writing, I have 984 views now! Thank you for the support!**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **On hand: Crobat(Male), Shelgon(Female), Pikachu(Male), Mewoth(Male), Gible(Male) and Eevee(Female).**

 **At the ranch:** **Lucario(Male), Arbok(Female) Sandslash(Male), Fearow(Male), Butterfree(Female), Beedrill(Female), Shelder(Male), Staryu, Dewgong(Female)**

 **Raticate(Male) Jigglypuff(Female), Nidorina, Pigeot(Female) Nidorino.**

 **Here are some Pokedex entries:**

 **Crobat, the Bat Pokemon and the final evolution of Zubat.**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Level: 50**

 **Moves: Absorb, Bite, Cross Poison, Sccreech, Supersonic, Astonish, Wing attack, Confuse ray, Air cutter, Swift, Poison Fang, Mean Look, Leech Life, Haze, Venoshock, Air Slash, Defog, Giga Drain, Heat wave, Sky Attack, Snatch, Snore, Super fang, Tailwind, Uproar, Zen Headbutt, Toxic, Roost, Sludge Bomb, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Acrobatics and X-Scissor.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has no egg moves.**

 **Kingler, the Pincer Pokemon and the evolution of Krabby.**

 **Ability: Hyper Cutter and the Hidden Ability Sheer Force (Unlocked)**

 **Level: 44**

 **Moves: Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Wide Guard, Harden, Bubble beam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw, Stomp, Protect, Guillotine, Slam, Brine, Crabhammer, Flail, Scald,Toxic, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Rest, Sleep Talk, Giga Impact, Scald and Swords Dance.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves Knock off, Agility and Ancient Power.**

 **That's it! Thanks for the support, I'm sorry for not updating so frequently, I am enjoying my Christmas Holiday. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Anyways, follow me on Instagram, my name is Nightraider and my picture is a Lucario. For those who think I am making Ash's Pokemon so over powered, is because Arceus gives him a boost. Not a boost to make him win, it's just a boost for Ash's Pokemon to be very good. Also, the gym leaders are much harder as you can see the second gym already had a level 42. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash's Pokemon Journey(Kanto-Alola)

Chapter 4

 **Hi guys! Nightraider2568 here! First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I would like to say thank you to everyone who has left a review on this story, I appreciate it! Next, I am back from my holiday and school has not started for me yet. So, I would get more chances to upload more chapters this week! I would also like to thank those who have been following me the whole time, from chapter 1 to 3. You guys are awesome! Also follow me on Instagram if you'd like more updates on when I am going to post, I would also love to communicate with you guys much more. My Instagram account is Nightraider. I have also extended the poll until Ash get to about the 6** **th** **gym. Mewtwo is still up top! Note, I will skip a few route's as they are just going to be boring, no trainer battles. This chapter is when Ash takes on the Vermillion City gym and St. Anne pt 1. Enjoy!**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

"Thanks!"

 _Time skip* Route 9_

"Hey Ash, how's Gible's progress on training?" Brock asked as they walked through Route 9.

"Good! You won't believe what his first learnt move is." Ash replied excitedly, as if he was about to burst from happiness.

"How would I know? Take Down is my guess."

"Wrong, DRAGON CLAW MAN!" Ash shouted.

"Wait… How strong is it?"

"Managed to hold off Crobat's Shadow Ball."

"WHAT! ON THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but this means he will be a great team member!"

"Look! There's Rock tunnel!" Brock exclaims.

"Let's head in, I got Dewgong, Jigglypuff, Nidorino, Nidorina, Pikachu as always and Gible. I just transferred Crobat."

 _Time skip, in Rock tunnel_

"Brock, is that rock a Geodude?"

"Maybe, they like to curl up."

"Ok, let's go! Jigglypuff!"

"Jiggly!"

"Hyper Voice!" Ash and Brock covered their ears as Jigglypuff screamed as loud as she could, waking up the Geodude. The Geodude seemed annoyed and started to use Rollout.

"Jump up and use Pound!" Ash shouted.

" _Got it!"_ Jigglypuff said and jumped up at the last second, her (little fists?) glowed and pounded onto the Geodude.

"Finish this with Dazzling Gleam!" Jigglypuff stopped for a while, the shot out a pink beam at the half-conscious Geodude, knocking it out. Ash threw a Pokeball and it dinged, showing that is was a successful capture.

"Alright! I caught a Geodude!" Ash jumped up and did his trademark goofy grin and a peace sign, his Pokemon did the same.

"Like trainer like Pokemon I guess."

"Don't mock my pose!" Ash complained.

"Fine, I don't want to get shocked by Pika again." Brock joked.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash pointed to a gleaming stone.

"THAT'S THE MOON STONE!" Brock shouted after looking at it.

"A big one too!" Ash walked towards it and scooped it up.

" _Rumble"_ A few rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Oh no." Ash and Brock moaned and started running as fast as they could because they knew what was going to happen if they didn't run.

"ONIXXXXX! MACHOP!" Two Pokemon ran after the two boys.

"Brock, I gotta catch them! Or else they'll bring the whole tunnel down! Nidorino, Nidorina! Come out!" Ash pulled put two pokeball's and briefly explained the situation.

"Alright, we got a Onix and a Machop chasing us, Nidorino, Nidorina and Jigglypuff (Who was already out) you guys say you are ready for evolution, I found a moon stone big enough for you three to evolve. If you can defeat this Onix, you will be able to evolve." Ash explained.

" _Of course."_ The three Pokemon said.

"No time to waste, they are here!" Ash pointed at the Onix and Machop.

"Nido's use Iron tail!" The purple Nidorina (They are shiny) and the blue Nidorino's tail grew silver and they charged at the incoming Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff! Helping hand on both of them!" As Ash said that, the Nido's got a large attack boost and managed to take down two Pokemon at once with one move. Ash threw two Pokeball's at the two fallen Pokemon and caught them. The two balls disappeared signaling it was transported to Prof. Oak's lab.

"You guys and gals earned it." Ash placed the large moon stone onto the ground and the three Pokemon that battled placed their paw and hand onto the stone and started glowing.

Soon, Ash scanned his newly evolved Pokemon:

 **Nidoking, the Horn Drill Pokemon and the final evolution stage of Nidoran. Upon evolution, Nidoking has learnt the moves Megahorn, Chip Away, Head Smash Trash and Earth Power. Nidoking has also unlocked a new hidden ability Shear Force. This Pokemon's level is 56.**

 **Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon and the final evolution stage of Nidoran. Upon evolution, Nidoqueen has learnt the moves Super Power, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Earth Power and Body Slam. Nidoqueen has also unlocked a new hidden ability Shear Force. This Pokemon's level is 56.**

 **Wigglytuff, the Balloon and the final evolution of Igglybuff upon evolution, Wigglytuff has learnt the moves Play Rough, Double-Edge and Heal Pulse. This Pokemon's level is level 52.**

Ash was awed by the moves that his three new Pokemon had learnt, he then looked at the moves that they could learn. Ash brought back Meowth for Wigglytuff, because she wanted some rest. Ash healed the confused Onix and Machop before scanning them:

 **Onix, the Rock snake Pokemon.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Ability: Rock head and Sturdy**

 **Moves: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Mud sport, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock tomb, Rage, Stealth rock, Rock polish, Gyro ball, Dragon Breath and Slam.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves Heavy Slam, Rock Blast and Rock Climb. (Not unlocked)**

 **Machop, the Superpower Pokemon.**

 **Level: 32**

 **Ability: Guts and No Guard**

 **Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Foresight, Low Sweep, Seismic toss, Revenge, Knock off, Vital Throw, Wake-up-slap and Dual Chop.**

 **Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves Bullet Punch, Close Combat and Thunder Punch.**

Ash was surprised with the moves, especially with Machop. Such a high level and it has not evolved yet. Ash sent back the two Nido's as the two boys walked out of Rock tunnel and into Route 10.

 _Time Skip, a lake in Route 10_

"Dewgong! I choose you!" Ash shouted and threw out his large Seel Pokemon to face a Poliwhril. Poliwhirl used Bubblebeam.

"Dewgong, freeze the bubbles with Blizzard, then while Poliwhirl is trying to counter-attack, Shear Cold!" Dewgong freezed the bubbles before using Shear Cold while Poliwhirl was trying to use Water gun to hit Dewgong. Poliwhirl fainted immediately as Shear Cold is almost always a guaranteed 1 hit KO. Ash caught the Poliwhirl and sent back Gible and Dewgong. Dewgong was replaced by Gyrados.

 _Time skip, in the night, dinner time_

"Hey Ash, how many Pokemon have you caught today?" Brock asked.

"Hmmmm… Let's see. Poliwhirl, Horsea, Slowpoke, Goldeen, Voltorb and Magnemite."

"Wow… I guess you want to catch them all _and_ be the best that no one ever was?" Brock joked.

"Well… Yeah." Ash said.

"Wow… so you're gonna have to travel to the whole 7 reigons?"

"Maybe even travel to Orre for a challenge after Sinnoh."

"Wow… I mean, do you mind me tagging along with you? I would like to have a collection of all the ground and rock types, not legendries because you are going to have to catch them." Brock generously said.

"Sure! It's fine, there has to be more than 1 legendary of each mainly because if one falls, the whole world would be unbalanced."

"Alright, time to go to bed." Brock acted like the big brother. Ash groaned and got into his tent and lay down on his sleeping bag, drifting into slumber.

 _Time skip* Morning, Lavender town_

"Woah… This place is freaky!" Brock said as he saw that Lavender town was dark. Even in the sunlight, this place sent a chill down both boys backs.

"Couldn't agree more, but this is a great chance to catch some ghost types!" Ash tried to be optimistic.

"Yea, you can probably catch a Gastly, Misdreavus that are native to Johto!"

"Hmmmm… Why don't you catch one Brock?" Ash asked, "You don't have to specialize in anything because you are technically not a gym leader, right?"

"Yeh, but I love rock and ground types and so I am restricting myself from catching anything else than that."

"Cool."

"HELP! Mr. Fuji is stuck in the tower!" Someone in the city cried.

"Mr. Fuji? Isn't that the caretaker of the city?" Ash asked.

"Yes! Oh! Are you a trainer? Please help Mr Fuji!" The boy asked.

" _Hey Ash, once we're done with this, can we go get some ketchup?"_

" _Only if you battle the ghost types."_

" _Fine."_

"Don't worry we'll help, we are trainers." Brock soothed the boy.

"THANK YOU!" The boy shouted with glee.

"Let's head in Brock"

"You got it!"

 _Inside the Pokemon tower_

"Wow, I never thought it would've been so… Dark in here." Ash shivered.

"There! Ghost types, Misdreavus and Haunter!" Brock whispered back.

"Right. Mewoth, Pikachu! Double battle!" Ash threw out Meowth's Pokeball, Mewoth knew what was happening so he let Ash put him in a Pokeball, just once.

"What's da plan?" Meowth whispered.

"Well, we challenge them to a battle. Duh."

" _But what about the other Pokemon?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I got that covered. Feraligatr, Shelgon, Rampardos, come out!" Ash made some changes with his Dexter and let out 3 of his best Pokemon. Lucario was his secret weapon.

"Alright, you three are to guard us from any ghost types that try to stop us, don't make them faint, just scare them away. Last case scenario, make them faint."

" _Gotcha, we got your back"_ Feraligatr said.

"Thanks!"

"Haunter, Misdreavus! I challenge you to a double battle!" Ash shouted toward the two Pokemon.

"Haun? Mis?" The looked curious before smirking at each other, and both took a battle stance. After that, both of them launched a Shadow ball.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Knock that Shadow ball back! Meowth, overpower it with your Shadow ball!" Pikachu's tail grew metallic silver and whacked it at Haunter, Meowth launched a Shadow ball that was twice the size of Misdreavus, and overpowered it. Both Pokemon got hit and fainted from super effective attacks.

"Go Duskballs!" Ash threw his newly bought Duskballs at the two fallen Pokemon. After Ash caught the two ghost types, he returned his 3 Pokemon, and transferred Rampardos and Feraligatr back so he could train the two ghost types.

"Now, on to find Mr. Fuji." Brock said.

"Wah!" Ash cried out and fell on his butt, "Brock!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Brock said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well well, that was a nice battle there young man." A shadowy figure appeared.

"Wahhhhh!" Brock screamed and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ash said as his Aura flared to life.

"I am Mr. Fuji, and I want to thank you for saving me. OMG! A pure Aura Guardian!" The mysterious man Mr. Fuji exclaimed.

"Oh… your Mr. Fuji, the whole town is worried about you!" Brock said, still in Ash's arms.

"Oh no… The doors are locked what are we going to do?" Mr. Fuji cried in despair.

"I have a Kadabra that we can use to teleport." Surprisingly, Ash, the youngest, was not scared at all.

"Oh, thank you!" Mr. Fuji and Brock hugged each other while Ash transported back Gible for Kadabra.

"Kadabra, I need you to teleport us three out of this place!" Ash explained to his Kadabra.

" _It will be hard. But I will try my best."_

"Thank you Kadabra!" Ash hugged his Psychic Pokemon.

" _On one condition, I get to battle against Sabrina and Surge."_

"Sure!"

" _Mr. Fuji and Brock prepare for teleportation."_ Kadabra telepathically warned them. Brock was fine but Mr. Fuji was in shocked.

 _Time skip* In the Pokecenter_

"That was great! Thanks, Kadabra!"

" _You know what's even more great? This!"_ Kadabra started glowing, signaling his evolution.

"Yea, that's even more great."

Ash scanned his newly evolved Alakazam:

 **Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon and the final evolution of Abra, upon evolution Alakazam has learnt the moves Kinesis, Future Sight and Dazzling Gleam.**

"Wow, Fairy type moves to counter Dark." When Ash saw what moves Alakazam could learn, he was shocked that Alakazam was such a diverse Pokemon.

 _Time skip* Vermillion City gym_

"Hey Ash, do you know who you are going to use against Surge?" Ash's mom's voice buzzed through the video phone.

"I'm going to use Gible, Alakazam and Bulbasaur. If things go wrong, Pikachu." Ash replied into the video phone.

"Nice, I see you have recently caught a Farfetch'd. Filling up the Pokedex eh?" Delia joked.

"Yea…"

"I got to go, bye honey!"

"Bye! Love you!"

"Brock, let's go." Ash said to Brock.

"Alright."

 _Time skip, the gym battle_

"This is a 3v3 gym battle between the Gym Leader Lt. Surge and the challenger Ash Ketchum!" The ref shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Alright, time to battle! Go! Electrode!" Surge pulled out a Pokeball and threw out his Electrode.

"Hmmmm… Let's go! Gible!" Ash smirked as he threw out his Pokemon.

"I like that Pokemon! Let's go! Electrode, Thunder!" Surge shouted.

"Absorb it." Ash told his Gible.

"Darn! I forgot that Gible are ground type too!" Surge smacked his head.

"Heh… Gible, use Flamethrower!"

"Rollout to get away!"

"Sandstorm!" Ash smirked, with Gible's ability Sand Veil, he would be able to dodge easier.

"AHHHH! Electrode! Spin and use Swift!" Surge roared.

"Gotcha. Gible! Earthquake!" Gible jumped up and slammed his stubby feet on the ground, making the ground shake ferociously. Electrode got knocked out.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Lt. Surge, send out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Alright! Let's go! Magneton!" Surge yelled.

"Hmm… Gible, return! Good job!" Ash shouted towards his Gible.

" _Thanks!"_

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

"Bulb!"

"Magneton! Magnet Bomb!"

"Can't dodge that, Bulbasaur! Growth and them use a continuous Magical Leaf to destroy that Magnet Bomb!" Ash gritted his teeth. Bulbasaur glowed faintly before unleashing a torrent of Magical Leaf at the incoming Magnet Bomb.

"Now! Use Tri-Attack!"

"That's what I feared. Bulbasaur, Sunny day, then use Solar Beam! Add Light Screen and use Giga Drain to drain up the energy that you are using, don't let go until I tell you to!" Ash took a deep breath, this was hard for Bulbasaur, using 4 attacks all at once and keeping two constants. Bulbasaur took a deep breath, before making the gym bright and sunny. He then used a very powerful Solar Beam to stall the Tri-Attack. Then, a golden box surrounded Bulbasaur. Finally, glowing green vines were latched onto Magneton, sapping its energy.

Surge gritted his teeth, he couldn't tell Magneton to call of the attack, but his Pokemon was already losing energy due to Giga Drain.

"Magneton! We have no choice, EXPLOSION!" Surge roared. Magneton nodded, and started to glow, before exploding. Surge grinned before returning Magneton, knowing that the Bulbasaur would not have been able to sustain such impact. What he didn't know, was that after the smoke cleared, Bulbasaur was standing tall, not injured at all!

'WHAT!?" Surge cried out.

"Protect." Ash grinned mischievously.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner! Lt. Surge, send out your last Pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Now this has gotten interesting. Raichu go!"

"Return Bulbasaur, you were amazing, take a rest." Ash proudly said to his Pokemon.

"Bulb!"

"Raichu eh? This will be a challenge, go! Alakazam!" Ash shouted as he threw out his psi Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu protested.

"Sorry Pikachu, I'll use you in the next gym."

" _And ketchup!"_

" _Fine, and ketchup."_

" _Yessssssssss!"_

"Raichu! Roast them with Thunder!"

"Thunder Punch! Absorb all the electricity and then attack!"

"Raichu! Use Iron tail to whack its arm away!"

"Wait for it… Now! Shadow Ball followed by Psybeam!" Alakazam called out his name and shot out a dark purple ball at Raichu's tail to knock it away, he then unleashed a multi-colored beam at Raichu, knocking it down.

"Come on Raichu! You can do this!" Surge pleaded to his Pokemon. Raichu slowly staggered up and gave Surge a cheeky grin, showing that it could still battle.

"Thank you Raichu! Now, Rest!" Surge smirked.

"Not so fast, Disable!" This time it was Ash's turn to smirk.

"AHHHHHH!" 

"Sorry, Alakazam, finish this with Psybeam!" Alakazam grunted and shot out a bright beam, knocking Raichu out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, this means that the challenger Ash Ketchum has won this gym battle!" The ref shouted.

"YAY! I GOT THE THUNDER BADGE!" Ash, Pikachu and Alakazam did the peace sign.

"Haha… You got me good kid, here, I present you the Thunder Badge."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and here's a reward for beating me so badly, here, 2 tickets for the famous SS. Anne." Surge stuck his hand out with two _first class_ tickets for the amazing SS. Anne that was sailing tomorrow.

"I don't know what to say, thank you Surge!" Ash bowed to him and started to make his way to SS. Anne.

"Bye! I'm waiting for a rematch next time you come!" Surge shouted towards the two running boys.

"Count on it!"

 _On board SS. Anne_

"Oh my, is it Ashy boy?" Two voices could be heard, one boy and one girl. Ash and Brock groaned.

"Hey Ashy boy, just got your third badge huh? Not bad, but do you have Business class tickets for the SS. Anne from Surge?" Gary taunted.

"No Gary, I got first class." Ash innocently said but in his mind, his Pokemon were laughing his heads off.

"What?! I beat Surge's 3 Pokemon with only losing once!" Gary protested.

"I beat Surge's 3 Pokemon without losing."

"Hmph! But I will crush you in the tournament coming up in the SS. Anne!" Gary boasted.

"And I, will get your Pokemon." Leaf came up from behind.

"And I just want some peace and quiet in my _first-class_ room." Ash taunted.

"WHAT?" Leaf cried, "You gotta share Ash, we're your friends."

"Wait you guys are?" Brock obviously said with sarcasm.

"We are, aren't we?" Leaf gave a smile.

"Last I check, we weren't friends for 4 years."

"Whatever Leaf, we're gonna win the whole tournament!" Gary's voice could be heard again.

"Let's go Brock," Ash whispered to his friend next to him and they both sneakily got to their room.

"Whew! We're finally escaped them!" Brock sighed.

" _Yea, I can't believe how annoying they can be."_ Pikachu groaned.

"Brock, we're gonna be rich!" Ash shouted, after reading the leaflet that the crew had gave them.

"First place in the tournament gets _One Hundred_ thousand Pokedollars, (1 Pokedollars=1 Dollar, I know it's a lot, but there are going to be a lot of trainers in the tournament.) a set of evolutionary stones, breeding kit which is for you, an egg, a Pokemon _and_ a fishing rod!" Ash exclaimed.

"But do you know you are going to win it?" Brock inquired.

"See, the tournament starts in 3 days, so the three days are going to be hardcore training." Ash explained.

"Are you going to use your elite's?" Brock asked.

"No, I am thinking for the first round, I'm going to use Fearow, Sandslash and Eevee. Oh, talking about Eevee, Eevee come out!"

" _Yes Ash?"_

"Have you ever considered on evolving?"

" _Yes."_

"Do you know what do you want to evolve into?"

" _Yes, I want to evolve into an Espeon."_ As she said that, she shone brightly and evolved into a very beautiful Espeon. Ash was shocked but went to hug his Pokemon, Espeon purred.

Ash scanned Espeon:

 **Espeon, the Sun Pokemon and one of the evolution's of Eevee. Upon evolving, Espeon has learnt the moves Confusion, Psybeam and Future Sight. This Pokemon's level 40. Espeon has also unlocked a new ability Synchronize.**

"Wow, good moves, you'll be good against ghost types too because you learnt Shadow Ball!"

" _Thanks!"_

 _Time skip, Training spot, SS. Anne_

"Alright, today we begin our hardcore training for first place in this tournament. For the first battle, we have Espeon, Sandslash and Fearow." As Ash said that, there was no moans about who was going to battle. Instead, his Pokemon cheered for their teammates. Ash was greatful to have Pokemon like that. Right now, Ash's team was Espeon, Sandslash, Fearow, Meowth, Pikachu and Pigeot. Since Pigeot and Fearow were good friends and rivals, Ash would put them together for training. Espeon was training with Pikachu, trying to improve her accuracy and getting to familiarize with her new Psychic powers. Meowth and Sandslash were having a mock battle. After about 20 minutes, Ash called a break and healed them up, before letting the training-hungry Pokemon go back to training, however, they switched. This time they switched to resistance training. Fearow paired up with Pikachu, taking electric attacks. Meowth with Espeon, taking ghost type attacks, Pigeot with Sandslash, taking steel type attacks.

"Free for all!" Ash shouted and ran towards his Pokemon."

"There we go again." Brock sighed as he watched Ash from afar.

Ash ducked under Pigeot's Steal Wing and jumped onto her. Pigeot tried to shake him off but to no avail. Ash then jumped off Pigeot, making her lose balance and crashing into Meowth. Who then Thunderbolted her. Pigeot screeched in fury and let out her new attack, Heat wave.

Heat wave hit everybody except for Ash, who at the last second jumped behind Sandslash and used him as a shield. Meowth then used Thunder on Pikachu, only to realize that Pikachu's ability was Lightning Rod. Meowth groaned and charged at the super charged Pikachu (No pun intended?) Pikachu smirked and retaliated with Thunder. It was absorbed by Meowth's Iron Tail. Ash, was fighting 4 of his Pokemon. He ducked under Espeon's Psybeam.

 _After 30 mins_

"Phew! That was tough." Ash laughed weakly.

"Yea right, I'm still jumpy from the shocks Pikachu gave me." Meowth groaned.

" _It's your fault for forgetting my ability."_ Pikachu smirked.

"I still think fighting your own Pokemon is just plain crazy." Brock stated.

 _The next morning_

"Hey Ash! Look! They put up the matches for the tournament!"

"How many people participating?" Meowth asked.

"About 256 trainers?" Ash answered.

"Woah."

"Well, Ash your match is going to be easy." Brock laughed.

"Oh! Leaf!" Ash smirked.

"Easiest match of da whole entire world." Meowth grinned.

"Prepare to lose Ashy." Leaf said as she emerged out of nowhere, "That first place is mine."

"Huh, has Saur evolved yet?" Ash asked.

"Saur is an Ivysaur now, and he want's revenge." Leaf sneered. Ash ignored her and walked towards the swimming pool.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU STUPID CHARMANDER! CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT A GRASS TYPE, CALL YOURSELF A FIRE TYPE?" A trainer shouted towards his Charmander and kicked it. Ash raged.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO YOUR POKEMON?" Ash stormed towards the guy.

"I AM DAMIEN, AND THIS USELESS POKEMON SHALL BE YOURS BECAUSE YOU SUCK TOO!"

"Prove it in a Pokemon battle."

"Sure."

"I will be the ref." Brock stated.

"This is a 3v3 battle between Damien and Ash. Send out your Pokemon!"

"This should be easy, go! Nidoking." Damien stated.

"Shelgon, let's go!" Ash smirked.

"WHAT?" The spectators cried, such a powerful Pokemon that was going to be a pusedo legendary was owned by a 10-year-old boy?

"Nidoking, Earthquake!"

"Shelgon, remember when you told me you wanted to fly? Now you can!" Ash smiled at his Pokemon as Shelgon shone brightly, evolving into a Salamence. Ash scanned it.

 **Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon and the final evolution of Bagon. Upon evolution, Salamence has learnt the moves Fly, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang and Dragon Tail. This Pokemon's level is 59.**

"No matter, Nidoking, Ice beam!"

"Flamethrower!" Flamethrower ate up the Ice Beam and hit Nidoking, making it faint.

"Grrrr… Starmie! Go!' Damien shouted.

"Ice beam!"

"Flamethrower." Ash ordered in a bored voice.

" _Nighty night."_ Salamence taunted as the Flamethrower once again made the Pokemon faint.

"AHHHHH! GO, AREODACTYLE!"

"Salamance? Egg move, Hydro Pump." Spectators gasped. Hydro Pump was a very rare egg move for the Bagon family, one of her parents must have been a Milotic. The super effective move knocked out the Areodactyle.

"Ash is the winner!" Brock shouted.

"FINE TAKE THE CHARMANDER! I DON'T NEED IT ANYWAYS!" Damien looked for the Charmander, only to see it already caught by Ash, who was walking towards his room, Brock trailing behind him.

 _Chapter End_

 **That's it guys! Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, if you do, review on what Pokemon you want Ash to catch, vote for my Poll and fav this story! Please tell me if I am rushing it a little, making Ash's Pokemon a very high level. But, in the next gym battle, Sabrina's Pokemon are above level 60! I chose Espeon for Ash's first Eeveelution because Espeon was my first ever Eeveelution in all Pokemon games. Current standings on my Poll:**

 **Mewtwo: 6 votes**

 **Latias: 5 votes**

 **Ho-oh/Mew: 4 votes**

 **Until next time! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto-Alola)

Chapter 5

 **Hi guys! It's Nightraider2568 here with another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, I put a lot of time into this story, and I hope that everyone who reads this story likes it. Also, Ash will catch the Legendary while training on Mt. Silver. Mewtwo is currently the top with 8 votes, Mew and Latias are tied 2** **nd** **with 5 votes. 3** **rd** **place is Ho-oh with 4 votes. Very close! Anyways, this chapter is SS. Anne pt 2 where Ash goes further in the tournament. Enjoy!**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

" _FINE TAKE THE CHARMANDER! I DON'T NEED IT ANYWAYS!" Damien looked for the Charmander, only to see it already caught by Ash, who was walking towards his room, Brock trailing behind him._

 _Time skip, in the room of SS. Anne_

"Hey Charmander, It's ok. You are safe now and I won't let anyone harm you. You will be safe." Ash soothed. The Charmander seemed to calm down and seemed to like the fact that Ash caught him.

" _Ok, I trust you and your friend. He makes good food."_

"Hehe… He really does."

 _Time skip, Noon. Training room_

"Alright guys! We have a new team member! But before we let him out. I would like to say be nice to him and treat him welcomingly. He has been abandoned by his trainer." Ash explained to his Fearow, Espeon, Sandslash, Pikachu, Meowth and Piegot. They all growled at the word 'abandoned' and agreed to treat this Charmander well (Professor. Oak made it so that Ash can hold 9 Pokemon with him because he caught so many Pokemon for him to study and was a very good trainer.)

"Ok! Go! Charmander!" Ash shouted and threw his Pokeball that contained Charmander. When Charmander _came_ out, he became intimidated and hid behind Ash. He only stepped out when he heard Pikachu say.

" _Hey, how are you doing? Don't worry, we are Ash's Pokemon."_ Pikachu finished with his trademark grin.

" _H…h..h..hey, I am Charmander. I hope to work well with you guys."_ Charmander stutted.

" _Don't worry, we will take care of you."_ Pigeot and Fearow squawked.

"Alright guys! Training for tomorrow's tournament against Leaf!" His Pokemon laughed and went to training.

Ash decided that he should tell Charmander about his life, so for the next 1 hour, Ash was talking to Charmander about his life, his ups and his downs. Yet, with so many downs, he still stood back up. Ash's Pokemon were independent, so they knew when to stop.

Finally, when Ash was done, his Pokemon had also finished training. Charmander had higher self-esteem. This day was good! Brock had finished making lunch and boy Ash was hungry!

"Hey Ash, how training going? Ready for tomorrow? Good luck!" Brock smirked. Ash laughed.

"No need for luck Brock, only skill. To beat Leaf, you only need very little skill. I can't believe her starter is only on its second evolution!"

"Wait really? You have a lot of Pokemon at their final stage evolution's, right?"

"Yea… I don't know about Gary though, I think his Wartortle should be already a Blastoise."

 _Time skip, Ash vs Leaf_ , next morning

"EVERYBODY! THIS IS THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE SS. ANNE TOURNEMENT! GIVE IT UP FOR ASH KETCHUM AND LEAF GREEN!" The commentator practically screamed into the microphone. Ash walked out from his side and Leaf did the same.

"Ready to lose Ashy?" Leaf asked in a rather cute but very annoying way.

"I don't know Leaf, it'll be hard to lose to you." Ash admitted. Pikachu started laughing hysterically and almost fell off Ash's shoulder. Meowth, was on the ground holding his stomach. Gasping for air as he laughed. Leaf glared at Ash.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between two Pallet town trainers, Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green!" The ref shouted.

"Prepare to lose Ketchum! This battle will be mine! Go! Rattata!" Leaf shouted. Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder laughing, Meowth had already fainted from laughing too much. Rattata got mad and started to evolve.

"Now this will make my victory even easier!" Leaf laughed.

"We'll see about that! GO SANDSLASH!"

"THIS LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE TOUGH FOR BOTH SIDES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"You sure about that? Raticate, use Hyper Fang! Go for the KO!" Leaf shouted. Raticate's fangs glowed and rushed towards Sandslash at a reasonable pace (According to Ash)

"NOW THAT'S SOME SPEED!" The commentator shouted while Leaf smiled smugly.

'You call that speed? Sandslash, SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF SPEED! CIRCLE AROUND RATICATE WHILE USING DOUBLE TEAM TO CONFUSE IT!" Ash roared and Sandslash did what he was told and zipped around Raticate at impossible speeds for such a Pokemon and make clones of himself, confusing Raticate.

"NOW THAT JUST MAKES LEAF'S RATICA TE A SLOWPOKE AND ASH'S SANDSLASH A DEOXYS!" Everyone face palmed at the comparison that the commentator made.

"Doesn't matter! Raticate, use Quick Attack to chase after that rodent!"

"Sandstorm! Then keep on using Hone Claws!" Ash shouted at his Pokemon. His Pokemon cried in response and conjured a Sandstorm, blinding everyone but Ash. Ash was technically blinded but his Aura abilities allowed him to navigate his Pokemon.

"Oh no! Raticate. Chase that thing with Pursuit!" Leaf panicked and did know what to do. Raticate did try to chase Sandslash, but was failing miserably. Finally, once Sandslash's attack couldn't go any higher, Ash said

"Time to wrap things up Sanslash! Use your new move! Brick Break!" Ash smirked as he said the super effective move. Leaf could only watch as her Pokemon got knocked out in a split second.

"Raticate is unable to battle, Sandslash is the winner! The first round goes to Ash!" The ref shouted as the sandstorm began to subside.

"AND THE FIRST POKEMON OF LEAF GOES DOWN! ASH'S POKEMON MUST BE REALLY SOMETHING TO WIN WITHOUT A SCRATCH!" The commentator stated while the crowd went wild. Leaf sneered at Ash, jealous that she is not the one getting attention.

"Leaf send out your next Pokemon!" The ref indicated.

"Alright! This one won't lose, go! Pigeot!" Leaf shouted. As she threw out her majestic Pokemon, Ash recalled his Pokemon and sent out another one.

"Go! Fearow!"

"Alright Pigeot, start off with Quick attack!" Leaf smirked but her Pigeot decided not to listen and charged at Fearow with an Aerial Ace.

"Huh, a Pokemon that disobeys. This will be more of a challenge eh?" Ash asked Fearow.

" _Yeah, I hope it doesn't listen to her too soon."_ Fearow joked.

"Fearow, send back Pigeot to its trainer." Ash told his bird Pokemon. Fearow's wings grew white, and used Wing Attack to send the charging Pigeot off course and back to its trainer.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A DISOBEYING POKEMON HERE FOLKS!"

"Grrrr… Pigeot, Brave bird!" Leaf shouted in fury. To no avail, her Pokemon was already on the ground, unable to battle.

"Pigeot is unable to battle! Since Leaf has lost 2 Pokemon and Ash has lost none, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town wins!" The ref shouted.

"LOOK AT THAT! ASH WINS THIS MATCH WITH TWO HITS, ONE HIT ON ONE POKEMON FROM THE LOSER LEAF GREEN! LEAF! HERE'S A TIP IF YOU WANT TO WIN, BRUNG SOME TRAINED POKEMON AND MAKE SURE THEY OBEY YOU."

Leaf screamed and threw a fit until people started booing, some even saying 'SORE LOSER!'. Finally, Leaf gave up and exited the arena, Ash still there soaking in all the cheers before leaving the arena to find Brock. He found Brock in the TM store, looking at the rows of TM's.

"Hey Brock, looking for some TM's? How about Stone Edge? It's a very good move, can deal devastating damage."

"Yeah, but I don't have enough Pokedollors for that TM." Brock sighed.

"I'll get a re-usable one for us then, some of my Pokemon are looking to learn some new moves too." Ash offered and picked up the brown colored circular disk and placed it into Brock's shopping cart. Ash then looked over the rows of TM's, his eye's drifting over some very powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Giga Impact for 50,000 Pokedollors. Ash decided that he would get them later. In the end, Ash picked a few TM's, all were re-usable (A/N: I found this idea of re-usable TM's from a Fanfic I read.) . An Energy ball TM, a Dragon claw TM, and a Solar Beam TM along with brock's Stone Edge TM.

"Wow… I don't know what to say Ash. Thanks man!" Brock thanked Ash profusely while he was paying for the TM's.

"Like I said Brock, no worries! That's the least I can do for your awesome cooking every day!"

"Hey, it's getting late. We should get back to our cabin."

As they entered their cabin, (A/N: I'm going to do more descriptions from now on) Brock sat on one out of two single beds, which were perfect for the two boys. The room was cozy and made Ash feel like he was home. A small kitchen for Brock to cook if the two boys did not feel like going to the buffet (Which was very unlikely) and a bathroom. Brock studied Ash while he was leaning on the wall, talking to his Pokemon through his Aura abilities. Even though Ash was 10 years old, he had a muscular body and a growing six pack. Obviously, the raven-haired boy would catch attention of any girls who walked by him. The only downside was that Ash was dense when it came to that. That was why they had no female travelling companion. (Just yet) He always wore his cap and only taking it off when he went to sleep. Brock, was like Ash but he did not have such muscular body as he started training with Ash not long ago. Where's Ash had already trained when he was 7!

"Hey Ash. Is Charmander fitting well in your team?"

"Yeah, he trains really hard to try to please me, so I decided to get him the Dragon Claw TM for him and my other Pokemon."

"Wow, is he close to evolving?"

"Yeah, but he told me he wanted to learn Flame Burst before he evolves." Ash replied, "So I gave him the Everstone that I bought from the shop."

 _Time skip, next day, morning_

"Morning Ash, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, let's go see who I'm against in the next battle!" Ash got up and went to the bathroom while Brock stretched his aching muscles.

"Well your energetic…" Brock mumbled and got out of his extremely comfortable bed.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as he walked out of the bathroom, "Brock, why are you not ready?"

"Well, there is only one bathroom in this place."

"Oh yea, sorry! Well, get ready! I'll be waiting!"

Brock stepped into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he and Ash walked down to the Pokecenter to collect his Pokemon and to check who he was against next. He found out that he was against someone called Trevor, who had, like Ash, dominated his opponent in the last round.

"Hey you! Are you Ash Ketchum?" A voice asked rudely.

"Yes, why?"

"Prepare to lose sucker! I am of course going to get that first place! I am the best that no one ever was!" The boy who was called Trevor came out of the shadows. The boy had orange hair that curved around his cheeks. He wore a white T-shirt and had a green backpack and gray eyes.

"Oh? We'll see about that later then. Also, just a question, are you a boy or a girl? I can't tell because you have such a girly voice and reasonably long hair." Ash asked innocently.

"What's your problem man! Of course, I am a boy!" Trevor shouted angrily.

"Oh ok, nice meeting you, see you on the battlefield." Ash walked away with Brock behind him smirking.

"HEY!" Trevor shouted but Ash was already gone.

"Well, I'm going to use Pikachu, Lucario and Salamence. Rampardos needs rest as he was injured during training with Gyrados _and_ Gible, and managed to tough out an Earthquake Hydropump combo _._ But that didn't mean that he was not injured." Ash said gravely to his friend as they were walking to eat breakfast.

"Wow, I didn't know your Rampardos was so strong!"

"Yeah, still, Pikachu, Lucario and Salamence are going to go all out on him." Ash smirked.

"Well Trevor's going to lose… Hey! Ash! Where are you!" Brock shouted out loud and searched frantically for his friend. Only to see him piling up food on his plate before rushing to a table, he caught Brock's eyes and signaled 'sorry! Was too hungry!' Brock sighed and went to get some food for himself before joining Ash.

 _Time skip, The battlefield_

"WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THIS MATCH WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL GO INTO THE QUARTER-FINALS! GIVE IT UP FOR TREVOR FUJI FROM THE DISTANT KALOS REGION AND ASH KETCHUM FROM KANTO!"

"This i match between Trevor Fuji from Lumiose City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Battle begin!" The ref shouted and raised both green and red flags.

"This will secure my victory, Floette! Let's go!" Trevor threw a Pokeball and out came the flower Pokemon. People were shocked at the Pokemon that had never been seen before, only in Kalos of course. Girls from the crowd were cooing over how cute the Pokemon was, holding a red flower. Trevor smirked, he loved getting attention.

"Hmmmm… Fairy type, Kalos region, no need for Pokedex." Ash thought out loud. Trevor was shocked at the knowledge that Ash had.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE TREVOR HAS SENT OUT A POKEMON THAT IS REGIONAL TO THE KALOS REGION! IT ALSO SEEMS THAT ASH KNOW THIS POKEMON TOO! THIS WILL DEFENATLY BE AN EXCITING BATTLE!" For once, the commentator said something relevant and not stupid.

"This will be enough, hey Pikachu, wanna battle?" Ash asked his faithful rodent on his shoulder."

"Pika!" He nodded.

"What? You're going to use that rodent against me? Fair enough, this will make my victory even easier, Floette, use Vine whip to grab that Pikachu and end it with Razor Leaf!" Trevor bragged.

"Let the vines bring you closer, then use Thunder, _full power."_ Ash felt sorry for the fairy type, but he had to make Trevor pay for what he said about his starter. Pikachu allowed himself to be grabbed by Floette before unleashing a Thunder that would make Zapdos jealous. Floette immediately fainted.

"Floette is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" The ref indicated raising a flag.

"Arghhhh! GO AERODACTYLE!" Trevor screamed as he threw out his prehistoric Pokemon earning gasps from the crowd. Aerodactyle had a pointed tail, sharp fangs, and wings. It roared in challenge.

"Now this is going to be interesting. GO SALAMENCE!" Ash roared and threw out his first dragon type Pokemon he obtained. Even more gasps could be heard by the crowd as they saw the intimidating pseudo-legendary.

"AND THIS LOOKS LIKE TREVOR'S SECOND POKEMON IS THE FOSSIL POKEMON AERODACTYLE! ASH HAS CHOSEN HIS NEWLY EVOLVED PSEUDO LEGENDARY SALAMENCE! THIS BATTLE COULD BE ANYONE'S AT THE MOMENT!"

"Battle begins!" The ref shouted, raising two flags.

"Aerodactyle, finish that overgrown serpent! Ice fang!" Aerodactyle called out his name, before his vicious sharp fangs grew cyan and charged at the Salamence.

"Salamence! Let's give them a chance eh? What do you say girl?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Salamence nodded, "Alright! Attract!" Salamence nodded and winked at the Aerodactyle, a few hearts coming out. Aerodactyle started getting all lovey, with his eyes with hearts. He started to make his way to Salamence, ignoring the cries of the orange-colored haired boy.

"Go easy on him Salamence, start off with Flamethrower, not too much power, but keep a steady input." Ash instructed one of his most loyal dragon. Salamence nodded and unleashed a somewhat strong stream of almost white-hot flames from her maw at the love struck Aerodactyle. Aerodactyle didn't see it coming and got engulfed by the flames, damaging it severely because it was untrained.

"Come on Aerodactyle! Snap out of it and use Ancient Power!" Trevor pleaded to his down Pokemon. As if Arceus was pitying him, Aerodactyle snapped out of infuriation and formed a ring of rocks before throwing it at Salamence.

"Salamence! Defend with Steel Wing!" Salamence's wings grew metallic silver and swatted away the Ancient Power like spreading butter over toast.

"Now Salamence! Flamethrower _full power_. _"_ Salamence nodded and launched out a stream of flames, so hot that they were white.

"HYPER BEAM!" Aerodactyle nodded and began to charge the devastating attack. Just before the flames at him, Aerodactyle unleashed the orange beam. Many were surprised that such a powerful attack couldn't break through Flamethrower. It began to push back the Flamethrower though.

"Hah! I see that your Flamethrower can't keep up with my Hyper Beam. Keep going Aerodactyle!" Trevor shouted to his Pokemon who was a little bit tired. Aerodactyle nodded.

"Oh, it's over. Show them the true meaning of Hyper Beam Salamence."

" _Got it! At least this was a challenge."_ Salamence grunted as she charged up her Hyper Beam and keep the other Hyper Beam from hitting her with Flamethrower. This was an extremely hard task to do and Ash was training Pikachu, Lucario, Salamence, Ramparods, Gyrados, Pigeot and Feraligatr. They had to learn how to use attacks that required their mouths or for Pikachu, using Shock Wave and Thunder at the same time was what the little Pokemon had been trying to do. He had to release Shock Wave like Thunder Wave, and use Thunder at the same time. Thank god Ash had an Electrode, it was able to feed Pikachu some electricity since Pikachu's ability was Lightning Rod. Suddenly, Salamence stopped Flamethrower completely and unleashed the beam of doom. Salamence's Hyper Beam plowed through Aerodactyle's like it was nothing. Trevor's eyes, along with the audience _and_ the commentator's. Even though Rock was resistant to Normal type attacks, it still managed to knock the prehistoric Pokemon nevertheless.

"Aerodactyle is unable to battle! Since Aerodactyle is unable to battle, Ash is the wi-" The ref was cut short by Ash.

"Wait, since I've won already, is it ok if I battle Trevor's last Pokemon?" Ash politely directed to the ref.

"LOOK AT THAT, ASH HAS ALREADY WON, BUT HIS UNDYING BATTLE SPIRIT HAS MADE HIM ASK THE REF TO BATTLE TREVOR'S LAST POKEMON!" The crowd cheered.

"Hey Ash!" Trevor shouted to him, "I want to say sorry for being arrogant, but you wanted to battle my next Pokemon. I warn you, if you have heard of Mega evolution, my last Pokemon has that. Would you still take the challenge?" Trevor asked, gasps were heard within the crowd for the sudden change of mood.

"Sure! I know the mega evolution. Even if I lose, it's still a win, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Alright! I choose you! Lucario!" Ash shouted and threw his Pokeball. As the dog Pokemon came out, the crowd chanted 'Aura Guardian'.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE AN AURA GUARDIAN HERE FOLKS!"

"Lucario, you ready to fight against a mega-evolved Pokemon?" Ash asked.

" _Why not, it's going to be a blast!"_

"Ok, now! Charizard go!" Charizard appeared with a mighty roar, he saw Lucario and got into a battle stance.

"Now! Charizard! Mega evolve!" The Kalos native shouted and tapped his mega stone on his neck. You could see the bonds between trainer and Pokemon connect as the evolution commenced. Once it was Mega evolved, the Charizard had longer wings that could shroud himself, his appendages(?) were longer. All in all, it was a much cooler Charizard. Suddenly, the sunlight turned harsh.

"Drought?" Ash asked.

"Yep, Charizard, Flamethrower!" Trevor called out and his Charizard unleashed a red-hot stream of fire.

"Swords Dance! Then deflect the Flamethrower with Bone Rush!" Lucario warily nodded, intimidated by the large dragon. However, Lucario managed to hold off Flamethrower with Bone Rush without much of a problem thanks to his training with Ash and Swords Dance.

"Wow… Such power. Charizard! INFERNO!" Trevor shouted. Ash was horrified. Inferno was the fire type counterpart of Zap cannon. Low accuracy, but when it hits, deals devastating damage and burns the target.

"Lucario, AURA BEAM!" Ash screamed pulling his trump card. Aura Beam was a move that both Aura Guardian and Lucario can learn, but they can only do it together. It was the most difficult Aura move to use and took up a lot of energy. Lucario grunted and shot out an azure beam that plowed through Inferno and headed to the shocked Charizard. The beam hit Charizard and made him fall, but he was not out for the count. Lucario was panting and so was Charizard.

"Come on Lucario! We can't give up! After all those times we fought, you against all 3 of them! We will get stronger! (A/N: People who will ask why Ash gets Mega-evolution without a mega stone _and_ just after he finishes his 3rd gym, is that this only happens when things get really bad. So, just read on, it's kind of like Greninja's bond, but it's mega evolution.) As Ash said that, he felt himself and Lucario join together, Lucario glowed, shocking the crowd.

"WHAT IS THIS? LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING LIKE A MEGA-EVOLUTION IS HAPPENING TO ASH'S LUCARIO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE WITHOUT A MEGA STONE?"

When the bond was completed, Lucario looked just like mega Lucario.

"How… How could this have happened?" Trevor got to his knees.

"I honestly don't know what happened."

" _Same, I guess we learn something every day eh?"_

"The battle will continue." Said the awestruck ref.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario powered up the ball of Aura and launched it at Charizard. However, Lucario's power was too much and it threw Charizard into a wall. The ship shacked a little, but otherwise it was fine.

"C-Charizard i-is u-unable t-to b-battle, A-Ash i-is t-the w-winner!" The ref managed to stutter out as Charizard and Lucario returned to their normal forms. Trevor looked fine but Ash collapsed to the ground, like he'd just ran a marathon.

"That was awesome Lucario! We got mega-evolution without mega stones and we advanced closer in the tournament! Ash hugged his Pokemon.

" _That was great. But how come you are tired?"_ Lucario asked.

"So, the saying is true… You are the Chosen One…" A mysterious voice said from behind, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Riley, one of the Aura Guardians from the kingdom of Rota." The man in a black cape said.

"Ok… So, what happened just now? I know it's mega-evolution but how did I do it without a mega stone?" Ash asked. The whole stadium was quiet, wanting to hear what Riley would say.

"It's the bond with your Pokemon, if it becomes so strong, the two can join forces and fight as one. If the Pokemon does not have a mega evolution, it will have some similar traits to you. (Like Ash Greninja) Riley explained, "The bad thing though, is that if the Pokemon gets hurt, the trainer feels the pain too."

"Oh… Well I guess I'll have to work with that then." Ash replied. Suddenly, a large wind picked up and Pikachu, along with the other Pokemon that were out, were flown towards the direction that Ash was fighting.

"Botch and Cassidy! You will pay for this, Ash cracked his knuckles, Trevor quickly stood aside, and mouthed a good luck to him. He smiled back before turning to the Rocket grunts.

"Well well, a Lucario and a Pikachu. Our boss will be very impressed.

"Not as impressed when your mission fails! Now! Meowth!" Ash shouted and spoke to Meowth using their bond. Meowth, eager to get out of his Pokeball (Meowth has to stay in his Pokeball just for this match.)

"Taste ma Thunder!" Meowth spoke to the two Pokemon that were sent out, an Arbok and a Weezing. Meowth fried them before using Slash to break the cages that Pikachu and Lucario were in. Pikachu and Lucario ran towards their trainer, and stood behind him. Ash took off his jacket and then his shirt, making the girls in the stadium drool over how muscular he was even at the age of ten.

"Bring it." Ash beckoned the Patch and Cassidy.

"You asked for it." Butch went for a punch in the face while Cassidy went for a roundhouse kick. Ash dodged both of them before pushing Cassidy's foot against Butch's hand. A loud crack was heard at the breaking of bones.

"Thunder! Both of you!" Ash shouted to his cat and mouse. They both obeyed and used Thunder to blast the grunts into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"LOOK AT THAT! ASH HAS SAVED US FROM THOSE PEOPLE CALLED TEAM ROCKET!" The commentator said after a moment of silence. Everyone cheered. Ash put on his shirt and jacket much to the disappointment of the girls. Ash chuckled at this and walked out with a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

 _Time skip, after lunch_

"Whew! That was a long line of admirers." Ash sighed. After that battle, he had many girls ask him out, even though he was ten. He rejected all of them of course, he would not just randomly pick someone, he would pick someone who actually loves him and he loves her back.

"Hey Trevor, where do you plan on going next?" Ash asked his rival and friend.

"Probably back to Kalos, this ship goes to Celadon City, so I'm going to fly on Charizard back to Kalos and maybe catch some Pokemon on the way. Trevor said.

"That's going to be a long trip… I'm still processing about me being able to mega evolve Pokemon without a mega stone." Ash confessed.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing though. It's also lucky for you to have a muscular body." Said the jealous 13-year-old boy.

"Haha, don't worry, you'll get one sooner or later Brock."

"I challenge you to a battle!" Some random girl shouted at Ash, "If I win, I go on a date with you!"

"Uh… I accept your challenge?"

"Are you ready to go on a date with me?" The blonde hair girl winked at Ash trying to flirt with him.

"No."

"What!? You think you can win? Go! Victreebel!"

"Charmander! Go!" Ash called out his small fire type.

" _Ash, I just learnt Flame Burst, evolution time!"_ Charmander joked and started glowing. Ash stared in shock as his Pokemon evolved before the battle started. Charmeleon had a much darker red skin than Charmander, and started to inherit some dragon looks. Ash scanned Charmeleon:

 **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolution of Charmander. Upon evolution, this Pokemon has learnt the moves Dragon Rage, Slash and Fire Spin. This Pokemon's level is 35**.

"Evolution doesn't decide the battle! Victreebel, Leaf Tornado!" Victreebel nodded and unleashed a powerful torrent of leaves, spinning like a vortex.

"Fire Spin!" Charmeleon spit out Flames that went in a spiral motion at the leaves, burning them and continuing towards Victreebel. The blonde could only watch as her Pokemon fainted by the fire attack.

"Thank you for your battle." Ash said walking out.

 _Time skip, nighttime_

"I will never do mega evolution in front of crowds until I get a girlfriend." Ash joked, but he was so tired. On the bright side, Charmeleon gained a lot of levels, from all the girls Ash defeated. Not one of them got close and lost to one move.

"Get some sleep, see you tomorrow morning." Brock told the tired 10-year-old boy.

"Alright. Goodnight Pikachu, Meowth." Ash said to both his cat and mouse before drifting into slumber.

"Night Ash."

" _Night Ash"_

"G'night Ash."

 _Next morning, Battle field, next battle_

"This i battle between Ash Ketchum and Jeffery Jefferson to see who gets into the semi-finals." The ref announced, "Begin!"

"Ash, let's have a good battle." Jeffery told Ash who nodded.

"Alright then, go! Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted.

"Just a question, if you are so advanced, why hasn't your Bulbasaur evolved yet?"

"He doesn't want to, so I won't."

"It's nice to see a trainer who cares for his Pokemon nowadays, Go! Dragonair!" Jeffery shouted as his Dragon Pokemon appeared.

"Nice, Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"

"Dodge and then use Flamethrower!" Dragonair dodged the seeds and blew a stream of fire at Bulbasaur.

"Sludge Bomb!" The bulb on Bulbasaur's back spat out a ball of toxic, which countered the Flamethrower.

"Fire Blast!" Ash gritted his teeth, at this rate, Bulbasaur would lose. If he used Sunny Day, Dragonair's fire moves would be boosted.

"Dodge that Fire Blast by launching yourself toward the air with Vine Whip!"

"Flamethrower when you see it in the air!" Jeffery shouted and smirked at the same time, this would hit.

"You gotta tank this! You can do it!" Ash shouted to is Pokemon, Bulbasaur grunted but nodded. As flames washed over the Kanto grass starter, Jeffery looked as if they had won already. What he didn't know was that Bulbasaur was not done yet. Bulbasaur shakily stood up, and faced his opponent.

"Finish this off with a weak Flamethrower."

"Synthesis and then use that light from it and use Solar Beam!" (A/N: Again, this was inspired by a fanfiction called Fighting Alone) Suddenly, bright light shone over Bulbasaur as he was healed up. Before the sunlight subsided, Bulbasaur quickly used Solar Beam to combat the weak Flamethrower. Jeffery saw this mistake and tried to shout out another command, but the Solar Beam had already hit Dragonair.

"FINISH THIS WITH FIRE BLAST!"

"Come on Bulbasaur, Sunny Day, Protect and then Synthesis!" Ash told his faithful Pokemon. Again, the sunlight turned harsh and Fire Blast was intensified. Bulbasaur built up a green barrier and braced himself. Once the blast was over, there was even more sunlight from Bulbasaur's Synthesis.

"Now, Solar Beam." Ash ordered calmly as Bulbasaur shot the green beam at Dragonair.

"No! Dragonair!" Jeffery shouted to his fainted Pokemon. On the other side, Bulbasaur fainted as well due to exhaustion from using many moves and tanking fire type moves.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Alright! Go! Venasuar!" Jeffery shouted and called out his starter.

"Come out! Charmeleon!"

"Start off with Solar Beam Venasaur."

"Flamethrower at 75%, keep a steady input." Ash told his excited Pokemon. Charmeleon immediately shot off a stream of flames at the incoming Solar Beam. Both attack fought for dominance before exploding, knocking Charmeleon off his feet.

"Now's our chance! Earthquake!" Ash was shocked when Jeffery said that.

"Charmeleon! Jump and spin while using Flamethrower! Max power!" Ash shouted to his fire type as the Earthquake started to become stronger. Charmeleon jumped up and did not do what Ash told it to do, instead, he used a move called Flame Charge. Flame Charge not only did damage, it also increased the users speed. Charmeleon hit Venasuar and jumped back to Ash.

"Come on Venasaur! Leaf Storm!" Jeffery encouraged his Pokemon that got up. The reason Venasuar did not take as much damage as a normal fire type move would have dealt, was because of its ability Thick Fat which made the user more resistant to fire and ice type moves. Perfect for Venasaur. Venasaur launched millions of leafs at Charmeleon in a spiral manner.

"Charmeleon! Flame Burst!" Charmeleon created a ball of fire, before it split into many different streams of flames, which easily burned the leafs and started to head for Venasaur.

"Energy ball to stop the flames!" Venasaur launched a green ball at the dying flames and both attacks were dispersed as the sunlight was gone.

"Venasaur! Time to end this! Hold Charmeleon with Vine Whip and use Earthquake!" This totally caught Ash and Charmeleon off guard. They weren't expecting Jeffery to come up with something like that. Venasaur already wrapped Charmeleon even though Charmeleon had the speed boost. Venasaur began stomping the ground, making an earthquake.

"Charmeleon! Inferno! FULL POWER!" Ash screamed, Jeffery was shocked that Ash's Pokemon knew such an advanced move. Out of Charmeleon's maw came out a stream of flames that were so hot they were almost white. The width of the Inferno attack was at least 2 times the size of a full powered Flamethrower by Charmeleon. Venasaur growled in pain when the attack hit him but continued Earthquake. Finally, Venasaur couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Charmeleon also fainted, due to exhaustion from tanking a super effective move _and_ using a very powerful move.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Alright! Starmie! Let's roll!" Jeffery threw out his Mysterious Pokemon.

"Golduck!" Golduck appeared onto the battle field and got into a fighting stance.

"Starmie! Rain dance into Thunder!" It started to rain, making Golduck much faster thanks to his ability Swift swim. However, this was bad as Jeffery's Starmie knew Thunder and in rain, electric moves don't miss.

"Golduck, show them your speed, Agility, Aqua Jet and Iron tail. Once Iron tail absorbs the electricity, hit Starmie." Ash ordered. Right after Starmie used Thunder, Golduck shot off, using Agility, Aqua jet and Iron tail. The electricity from Thunder got sucked into Iron tail, making it an electric move.

"LOOK AT THAT SPEED! NOW THAT CAN MATCH A DEOXYS" The awestruck commentator finally spoke. Apparently, he still never let down that the fact that comparing Ash's Sandslash was a bad comparison. But, the audience nodded, also too stunned to speak at Golduck's speed.

"Now! Golduck!" Ash told his Pokemon and his duck Pokemon swung his tail which was coated with electricity, at Starmie. Starmie got really hurt but it was still able to battle.

"Nice, but you can't keep doing that. Thunder!" Jeffery smirked.

"Arghhh! Golduck, we'll show them! Hail!" Golduck made it hail and Thunder missed.

"Alright then, Ice beam Starmie!"

"Focus Punch!" Golduck squinted his eyes, before charging at the powered-up Ice Beam with the strongest Fighting type move. It easily broke Ice Beam and Golduck hit Starmie, doing some damage.

"Psychic to hold it in place and finish this with Thunder." Jeffery said with a bored tone.

"Try to catch us first! Agility and Aqua Jet!" Ash smirked as Jeffery stared wide eyed, this Pokemon was something, you could faintly see Golduck because of Aqua jet. Ash decided to end it.

"Alright, time to wrap things up Golduck! Signal Beam _full power_ " Ash called out to his Pokemon who stopped behind Starmie and shot the greenish energy to Starmie, making it faint as bug was super effective against psychic types.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Golduck is the winner! Since the red trainer has lost 3 Pokemon, both sides will have a 10-minute rest." The ref declared. Ash and Jeffery went into their respective rooms and called out their Pokemon, possibly for encouragement or tactics.

"Alright guys, we've got the upper hand here, so Salamence and Pikachu, you guys are last resort. Mewoth, you will be up next, and then Golduck." Ash explained. His Pokemon shouted out their respected cries.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE 10 MINITUES IS UP!"

"Ok, Mewoth, let's do this." Ash told his scratch cat Pokemon.

"Hell' ya, imam take one down for da team!" Mewoth pumped his fist.

"Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Ok, let's go! Magmar!"

"Meowth!"

"Bring it!" Everyone was shocked at Meowth being able to speak, but they already knew Ash was a strange trainer, so something like this was not that surprising.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE ASH HAS A TALKING MEOWTH!"

"Magmar! Flamethrower!" Magmar shot out a jet of Flames at Meowth.

"Meowth? Show them how speedy you are. Aerial ace." In a split second, Meowth had already tackled Magmar, pushing it back.

"Try to use confuse ray!" Magmar shot out an orange ball at Meowth, who dodged it.

"Alright then, Smokescreen and then Faint attack!" Ash frowned. Smokescreen would blind both Pokemon but Faint attack could not miss.

"Meowth, use Faint attack too! Once you get close, rapid fire your new move!" Ash shouted over the smoke. Just before Mewoth and Magmar collided, Meowth shot many Water Pulses at the Magmar, who fainted from the super effective attack. Jeffery sighed at this, he was down to two Pokemon while Ash had 4 fresh Pokemon.

"Magmar is unable to battle, red trainer, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Magmar, return. You did well." Jeffrey whispered to the Pokeball, "Electabuzz, go!"

"Meowth, return!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon, "Golduck! Go!" Ash once again threw out his duck Pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Golduck, Aqua jet. Iron tail when he uses Shockwave."

"Electabuzz, try and anticipate Golduck and use Charge Beam!" Electabuzz tried to anticipate Golduck and use Charge Beam, but Golduck was just too fast for him. Jeffrey and Ash gritted their teeth, at this rate, Ash's Pokemon might go down, but Electabuzz would be tired, so that would leave Jeffrey with one fresh Pokemon and one tired one.

"Alright, were are getting nowhere, go for it Golduck!" Ash thrusted his arm out dramatically. Golduck turned and charged at Electabuzz.

"Wait till she comes closer, then Thunder!" Jeffrey couldn't believe his luck, Ash fell for his trick! Golduck got roasted and fainted.

"Golduck is unable to battle, green trainer, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Return Golduck, you did really well." Ash whispered to his Pokemon, "How do you feel about this one Pikachu?"

" _Alright! I finally get to battle!"_

"Electabuzz, start off with Fire Punch!"

"Pikachu, counter that with Thunder Punch!" Pikachu's fist was surrounded with yellow sparks, which grew into a yellow ball of electricity. Pikachu then swung his fist at the incoming Fire punch. The audience, ref, commentator and Jeffery were shocked that Pikachu managed to hold up against an Electabuzz.

"That's it! Electabuzz, Thunder!" Jeffrey thought he had Ash but Ash just said:

"Take it." Electabuzz's Thunder was absorbed by Pikachu's ability Lightning rod. Now, Pikachu was powered up.

"Oh man, we gotta end this early Electabuzz, go in with a last-ditch effort! Focus Punch! Put all you've got into it!" Jeffery was worried, he knew Electabuzz was going to go down, but he'll try to take Pikachu down with him or injure him. Electabuzz stood there, charging up his most powerful Focus Punch he could make.

"Pikachu, use Charge, then 10,000,000 Volt Tackle!" Pikachu stored energy, before using one of his best moves ever. It consisted of Volt tackle, Agility, Extreme Speed, and Thunder. Ash thought Pikachu how to not receive any damage from recoil attacks. It was simple. If two Pokemon are using recoil attacks, both will receive damage. But if you hold for a specific amount of time, all the recoil damage will be on the opposing Pokemon. Hard to master, but once mastered, it could be game changer. Pikachu charged Electabuzz's glowing fist and both collided.

"(A/N: I've read this from Fighting Alone, and this is awesome) One, two, three, four and five." Ash counted, "Back off Pikachu." Pikachu immediately backed off, jerking Electabuzz and making Electabuzz take recoil damage at the same time. Electabuzz couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Well done Electabuzz, get a good rest."

"Pikachu wins! Red trainer, send out your last Pokemon." The ref said.

"AND THIS LOOKS LIKE A TOUGH BATTLE FOR JEFFREY! WILL HE BE ABLE TO PULL IT OFF OR WILL ASH KETCHUM TAKE THE WIN FROM THIS ROUND?"

"Alright, Snorlax, bring me victory!"

"Snorrrrr!"

"Hmmmm… Salamence, let's go!"

" _Ready to kick some Snorlax butt!"_

"SNOR!"

" _Oh, it's on."_

"Snorlax, Ice punch!" Snorlax's fists became coated with a cyan colour, he charged at Salamence, hoping to hit her.

"Salamence, dodge to the left and use toxic!"

" _Hiya, baiiiiii."_ Salamence toyed as the dodged Snorlax's Ice punch and fired a purple globe of toxic at Snorlax, poisoning him.

"Ah! Snorlax, Heavy Slam!" Snorlax glowed with yellow aura and charged at Salamence.

"Salamence, finish this, Brick break." Ash decided to wrap things up. Salamence simply raised glowing paws(?) to defend against the charging Snorlax. Snorlax fainted from being repelled by such force.

 _Cha_

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Since Jeffrey has no more Pokemon, Ash is the winner!" The ref declared.

"LOOK AT THAT! ASH GETS THE WIN!" The crowd went wild not only at Ash's win, but the great sportsmanship between the two boys.

"You battled great!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, you too. I better get going, I hope to see you win!"

"Bye!" Ash shouted, "Come on, let's go to the Pokemon centre to get the rest healed.

 _Chapter end._

 **That's it guys! Sorry for not updating to date, like I've said in my profile, I am very busy, but I still try to write everyday just for you guys who are reading. Anyone wondering why Ash got a mega-evolution? Well, just think of it this way. Ash had Lucario for 3 years. So technically Ash was a Pokemon trainer since he was 7. So, it would also make sense for him and Lucario to have a special kind of bond like Ash did with Greninja. Also, he's not going to use that for a while unless he really needs it. Anyways, leave a review, I'm open for any OC's. Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see y'all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

f

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto-Alola)

Chapter 6

 **Hi guys! Nightraider2568 here, again, sorry for the late update, as you see on my profile, I have been very busy. Anyways, the standings of the poll are now Mewtwo with 9 votes, Mew with 7, Ho-oh and Latias with 5. Also, just a reminder, Ash will catch the legendary on Mt. Silver when he is training (That's the plan if the legendary is gen 1 or 2, if not, I'll think of something else.) Next is that I want to thank the many readers that have followed me from chapter 1 to 5 and now 6. This means a lot to me and I thank you for that.**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

" _Bye!" Ash shouted, "Come on, let's go to the Pokemon centre to get the rest healed._

"Hey Ash! That was a good battle!" Ash turned around from giving his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, to see a spiky haired boy, thirteen years old or so.

"Oh, hey Brock, yeah, that was a good battle eh? Now it's the finals." (A/N" The final's is going to be an OC, he also writes fanfiction so you can check his profile out, his profile is going to be his name.)

"Yeah, by the way, I checked the board, you are up against a dude called Northstar Pokeshipper(OC) from Hoenn." Brock explained, careful not to tell Ash any of Northstar's Pokemon because that would be cheating.

"Well, I hope he is good, cause I'm bringing Gyarados, Arbok, Rampardos, Raticate, Butterfree and Beedrill." Ash knew that these Pokemon were not his best, but he was using his most experienced Pokemon besides Pikachu, Lucario, Salamence and Rampardos. Ash was using Rampardos mainly because Pikachu, Lucario and Salamence already got a battle, so Ash decided to use him in the finals.

"Wow, that's a strong six, considering they've been with you for the longest now, is Espeon with you?" Brock inquired. As if on que, Espeon got out of her ball, giving Meowth a fright which lead him to fall. Pikachu then fell off Ash's shoulder laughing, Meowth laughing at that too. Espeon looked at Brock, as if wanting him to say something.

"Right, so Ash, you have an Alakazam and an Espeon for your Psychic's, right?"

"Yes."

"May I know what moves they both know?"

"Sure! They both know Zen Headbutt, Psybeam, Psychic, Confusion, Future sight, Stored Power, Synchronise, Trick Room, Magic Coat, Magic room, Hypnosis(Alakazam) Dream eater Trick, Rest, Light screen and Reflect…" Ash kept on blabbering out Psychic moves that both his Pokemon knew, until he came to a stop to see Brock's shocked face.

"Ash… You are an exceptional trainer…"

"Yeah, I know that…" Ash told his friend while scratching Espeon's chin, making her purr.

"Wanna do some training? I've been itching to battle." Brock commented.

"Sure, your Onix against my Machoke? Or do you want to battle Golem against Meowth?"

"Well, if we could do both, that will be great!"

"Sure! Let's head down to the training area." Both boys walked down the steps to the training area, booked a room for themselves, and got ready to battle.

"Let's do this! Go! Onix!" Brock called out his trusty Pokemon.

"Let's go! Machoke!" Ash threw out his Pokeball, and out came Superpower Pokemon. Machoke came out and started flexing his muscles, making the Ash, Brock and their Pokemon facepalm.

"Well, Heavy Slam Onix!" Onix glowed a faint yellow before charging at Machoke, who didn't seem fazed at all.

'Bulk Up! Then catch the force and then use Seismic toss!" Machoke grinned, he loved using Bulk up, perfect for showing off his muscles. Machoke did what he was told and caught the blow, much to Brock's surprise, and flung Onix to the ground like an RKO. But it wasn't over yet though, with help from training with Ash, Onix only looked better than it would have been.

"Not making that mistake again, Rock tomb all around the battleground!" Brock called out to his favoured Pokemon as Onix began to surround the whole field into rocks.

"Thanks Brock! Now! Use another Bulk up, and pick up those rocks and throw them at Onix!"

"Now! When he's distracted, Earthquake into Stone Edge!" Onix thumped his tail onto the ground, creating a minor Earthquake as if it was major, the ship would've sunk. However, it was able to unbalance Machoke. Onix then tumped his tail onto the ground again, creating sharp stones.

"Come on Machoke! Bulk up again! Then use Dual Chop! But don't stop till you get to Onix!" Machoke flexed his arm muscles again, then his arms grew green and sliced through the stones like nothing thanks to the three Bulk ups.

"Wait until Machoke gets close and then use a combination of Rock tomb and Sand tomb!"

"Oh no!" Ash was panicking, Machoke was going to get trapped into Brock's unbreakable 'prison'!

"Machoke! Dynamic Chop!" Ash calling out his combo move of dynamic punch and Dual chop. Machoke's blue hands glowed even brighter, now hacking through the Stone edge even faster. Onix used his combo, which looked like it trapped Machoke. But what really happened was that Machoke had his hands next to each other, and made a shield that made the rocks bounce off.

"Awesome! You learnt Quick guard!" Ash praised his Pokemon.

"No matter! Onix, end this with Heavy slam!" Onix's body began to glow a faint yellow aura. Onix charged at Machoke, hoping to hit him.

"Machoke, one last Bulk up, and Elemental combat!" Ash went for a last-ditch effort. Once Machoke done Bulk up, his fists and feet glowed a very colourful aura, signalling that he was using all the moves that required hands or feet. This normally would leave the user very tired and immobilized.

"GOOOOOO!" Both trainer's shouted. Machoke and Onix charged at each other. Suddenly, Onix used Dragon breath to add more damage but Machoke still would not fall. He hacked at Onix's body, making him cry out in pain. Finally, both Pokemon couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Wow… tie. How about another one?" Brock asked.

"Sure! Meowth! Get ready!" Ash turned back and told his cat as Meowth jumped onto the battlefield, with a savage grin.

"Alright! Golem!" Brock called out his first Graveller.

"Golem, Mega Punch!" Golem's fist glowed and charged at Meowth.

"Meowth, ready for one of our pretty moves?" Ash joked with his Pokemon.

"Hell ya!"

"Dark Pulse! Then use a few Shadow balls to orbit the Dark pulse!"

"Golem! Punch all of them!" Brock said confidently, knowing that his trusty Pokemon would get the job done.

"Perfect! Rain dance, then rapid fire Water pulse!" Meowth did a peculiar dance, which made the battle field rain. Meowth then produced many Water pulses, sending them at Golem. Golem tried to use Mega punch on it, but he was week from rain dance _and_ Water pulse was supercharged from the rain.

"We got our own too Ash! Thunder Punch!" Brock smirked.

"That would work, but not today. Sunny day then seed bomb!" Ash laughed. Meowth jumped away from the Thunder Punch after making the weather sunny. Meowth released a barrage of seeds at Golem, hitting it and causing it to faint.

"Good job Meowth!" Ash praised his pokemon.

"Ah! After all this training, I still can't beat you." Brock moaned _again_.

"But with more training, you will be on the same level as me!" Ash said, "Not better than me though."

"Hmph! Just get to training already!" Brock complained, not wanting Ash to add salt to his wound.

"Alright then! Let me patch up Machoke and then I'll start." Ash sprayed a potion on Machoke.

"Fine, I will start training first. Go Golem! Sanslash! Marowak!" (Brock is a rock/ground type trainer) Brock called out his other Golem, and his new additions Sandslash and Marowak. Ash had also caught in Rock tunnel. Ash had brought his Marowak back from the ranch, where his mom consoled Marowak after she lost her mate.

"All done! Marowak, Butterfree, Beedrill, Gyarados, Raticate Rampardos and Arbok!" Ash shouted after he had transferred Machoke back to Prof. Oak because the fighting type needed some rest.

"Butterfree, Beedrill, Gyarados, Raticate, Rampardos and Arbok, you guys will be battling in the finals. We are up against an opponent much like ourselves, not losing one Pokemon in each battle. Brock, he uses a Blaziken, which is his starter, Mismagius, Nidoking, Vaporeon, Electrode and a Midday Lycanroc which is really rare and she only comes from Alola. Not to mention that she is shiny. I looked it up." Ash told Brock and his Pokemon.

"Rampardos, you'll be up against Blaziken, Raticate, Mismagius, Arbok, Nidoking, Butterfree, I want you to try to defeat Lycanroc, Gyrados, Vaporeon and finally Beedrill will be taking Electrode. Beedrill, we have to be wary of Electrode's signature move, Explosion. So, for preparation, you and Arbok will fight. Arbok, Fire fang, Ice fang and Mud Bomb only. Beedrill, I want you to try and tank it. If you need healing, tell me. I believe that you will do it Beedrill, it takes some time." Ash told his Pokemon as they went off to do his bidding. Ash walked straight to Beedrill and Arbok.

"Nice! This will also help Arbok with his accuracy! Thank's Beedrill!" Ash praised his bee Pokemon as she used Double team. Arbok got annoyed, so she decided to make 6 Mud bombs (because there are 6 illusions) And fired it at the clones. 5 of them disintegrated on spot. The last one, however, hit Beedrill. Beedrill flinched from the super effective move but stayed firm and used Double team again.

Ash walked over to Pikachu, who was battling Butterfree. Butterfree was using Psychic to redirect Pikachu's Thunderbolt towards him. Each time the Thunderbolt getting more and more powerful because of Pikachu's ability Lightning rod. Butterfree's Confusion became Psychic. Ash smiled, even though it was obvious that Pikachu was better than the others, Ash's older Pokemon tried to match with him, some of them can match Pikachu, but they had not much stamina as Pikachu.

Next, he walked towards Raticate and Rampardos. Raticate was obviously underpowered, but he made it up for speed. Using Flame Charge, he used this move to make himself faster and sometimes do damage to Rampardos. Rampardos used a barrage of Ice Punch, Fire Punch and Thunder Punch to meet the Flame Charge head on. Rampardos's fists always push Raticate back, but with Ash's training for balance, Raticate easily regained footing and charged back at Rampardos. Rampardos went for the finishing touch with a Focus Punch, which was fought back with Raticate's new move, Ice Beam. Both attacks collided, Focus Punch hitting Raticate and Ice Beam hitting Rampardos. Both were panting heavily after the super effective attacks. Ash walked between them, signalling to his other Pokemon and Brock that it was time for a break. It was 10:20, Ash checked his dexter. Ash and Brock healed up their Pokemon and gave them a rest. Once it was about 10:40, Ash, Brock and their Pokemon went back to training.

 _Next day, final battle_

"This is the final match of the SS. Anne! We have Northstar Pokeshipper from Hoenn and Ash Ketchym from Kanto! Send out your first Pokemon!"

"THE FINALS IS BETWEEN TWO TRAINERS THAT HAVE WON WITHOUT LOSING A POKEMON!" The crowd cheered.

"Well, good luck! Go! Nidoking!" Northstar shouted.

"Ok! Go Arbok!"

"Begin!" The ref cried.

"Nidoking, Horn attack, if you miss, Poison Jab!" Northstar Pokeshipper dramatically threw his hand out. Nidoking's Horn glowed and charged at the cobra.

"Arbok! Meet it head on with Poison iron tail!" Arbok's tail grew sickly purple and glistened for a second, before she swung her tail just in time to combat the Horn attack.

"Nidoking, throw her up! Then use Ice beam!" Northstar smirked, thinking that he would be able to throw Arbok up.

"Fight back! Add in Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted worriedly to his Pokemon.

"Gotcha, now! EGG MOVE!" Northstar screamed. Nidoking's eyes glowed, before lifting Arbok into the sky and using Ice Beam.

"Aqua iron tail! When the Ice Beam freezes your tail, stop using Iron tail and go for ICE TAIL!" Ash was in panic, Northstar's Pokemon were well trained, he expected this but Arbok was completely countered! He relied on his custom moves to counter normal moves. At this rate, Ash was going to lose.

Arbok's Auqa tail froze when Arbok turned off(?) Iron tail, and she hit Nidoking head on with a super effective attack. Nidoking grunted in shock as he saw that Arbok used his own move and improvised it to attack him.

"Come on Nidoking Earth Power into Drill run!" Northstar Pokeshipper urged his Pokemon. Nidoking stamped his foot onto the ground and made a line crack that was dangoursly close to Arbok, before his horn glowed and enlarged. Nidoking made a last-ditch effort to faint Arbok.

"GIGA IMPACT!" Ash screamed. His Pokemon suddenly had an orange-blue aura around it, and she charged at the Nidoking, hoping to take it down with her.

Two sides clashed and stalemated. Both were trying to get to the upper hand but to no avail. Nidoking was tired from using moves repetitively and Arbok was tired from using too many combo's. Suddnely, the two attacks created an explosion. Ash coughed and covered his mouth, activating aura sight, only to see his Pokemon lying on the ground and Nidoking lying on the other side.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainer's send out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"LOOK AT THAT! TWO AMAZING TRAINERS SENT OUT THEIR FIRST POKEMON, ONLY TO HAVE BOTH OF THEM KNOCKED OUT! THIS WILL BE A LONG MATCH! BUT WHO WILL CLUTCH THROUGH AND GET THE PRIZE OF FIREST PLACE?!" The commentator who was silent the whole match finally talked into his mic.

"Vaporeon! Let's do this!" Northstar Pokeshipper shouted. Vaporeon appeared in a flash and tackled Northstar as a way of affection. The crowd 'awwwwww' at the sight.

"Vaporeon, final battle, let's do this." Northstar told his Pokemon after he got her off him.

" _Hey Pika, is that the one for you?"_ Ash asked jokingly at his starter who was at the back of the trainer box with Brock, staring at the Vaporeon like it was some kind of prized possession.

"Gyarados! Battle stace!" Ash called out. His atrocious Pokemon appeared with a roar. Staring down at Vaporeon who had a serious look on her face.

"Vaporeon, Water gun!" Northstar said. Vaporeon launched a high-powered jet of water at Gyarados's face, but it did not damage as Ash trained Gyarados to tank different types of moves.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Gyarados launched a extremely powerful, large stream of water at Vaporeon, who didn't seem to dodge. She absorbed all the water like nothing. This then struck Ash… Water absorb.

Ash smacked his head as he thought about Vaporeon's ability and this one, now, Vaporeon was going to be faster, stronger and more agile in every way.

"Hehe… It seems like you have forgotten Vaporeon's ability eh? Now! Ice Beam!" Northstar smirked as his Pokemon created a ball of cyan, before the ball spewed out the beams of ice.

"Any day, that would work. But not today. Flamethrower!" Ash told his Pokemon as the crowd gasped, only a few Gyrados's, knew Flamethrower. Flamethrower demolished Ice Beam and washed over Vaporeon, Vaporeon whimpering at the process.

"Rapid fire Water Pulses! Then use Iron tail to speed them out!" Vaporeon produced a ball of water, before whacking it with a silver tail. She did this about four more times, scoring direct hits on Gyrados, making it flinch.

"Keep it up! Scald!" Northstar told his faithful water type.

"Ok, Gyarados, Dragon Dance, Rain dance into Thunder!" Gyrados swerved around the boiling hot stream, productively dodging and improving his stats. Suddenly, Gyrados's dance began to move faster, conjuring rain. Thunder cackled and struck Vaporeon. Vaporeon cried in pain, but Water absorb was also one thing.

"Ah! Come on Vaporeon, let the rain heal you!"

"Gyrados! Rapid fire Thunder and Thunder Bolt!" Ash grinned, he had it now. Even if Water absorb was healing Vaporeon, Thunder or Thunderbolt would do more damage than she healed. Soon, Vaporeon gave up and fainted.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner! Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!" The ref announced loudly, trying to make himself heard over the cheers from the crowd.

"AND ASH MANAGES TO USE HIS GYARADOS TO DEFEAT NORTHSTAR POKESHIPPER'S VAPOREON! ASH HAS THE LEAD, WILL NORTHSTAR BE ABLE TO MAKE A COMEBACK?"

"Hmmm… Mismagius! Let's roll!"

"I'm sticking with Gyarados."

"Begin!"

"Mismagius, while Rain dance is still on, THUNDER!" Northstar screamed, with all his bravado.

"Iron tail to absorb it, then stick your tail into the ground." Ash calmly told his Pokemon.

"Gotcha, Charge Beam now!" Mismagius Fired a beam of electricity, right at Gyarados. Raising her special attack too. Gyarados couldn't take it anymore, he was taking some damage from Thunder, a lot of damage from Charge beam and he was tired from using so many repetitive attacks. Yet, she refused to yield.

"Alright Gyarados, finishing move?" Ash asked his Pokemon, who nodded, "Alright! LET IT ALL OUT WITH THUNDER!" A powerful arc of electricity hit Mismagius, making her cry out in pain, but she prevailed and shot a final large beam of electricity at Gyarados, rendering it to faint.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Mismagius wins, Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"AND IT'S EVEN! 2-2 THIS MATCH JUST GOT EXCITING!" The commentator shouted.

"Return Gyarados, you did perfect, taking down one and damaging one? It was all I could ask for.

"Now! Raticate!" Ash threw out his Rat Pokemon earning gasps from the crowd. Raticate was a Normal type, with had no effect on Ghost. Just what was Ash thinking?

"What? Normal type? Since Rain dance is over, Energy ball!"

"Flame Charge to counter!" Raticate was surrounded by a red aura, before he rammed into Energy Ball, dissipating it and hitting Mismagius, raising his speed and doing damage.

"Power Gem!" Mismagius shouted out her name, and out of jewel at her chest shot out a red beam, hitting Raticate.

"Alright Mismagius Psychic to hold him down and use Dark pulse!" Northstar hollered.

"Not today, Quick attack to dodge, then use Charge beam to annihilate Dark pulse!" Raticate shot off, making Psychic miss. Raticate then shot off a very powerful beam of electricity at Mismagius, knocking it out.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Since Northstar Pokeshipper has lost 3 Pokemon, we will take a short 5 min break." The ref announced as Northstar returned Mismagius with a word of thanks. Ash walked back to his room with Pikachu and Meowth behing him.

"Hey Ash, doin pretty well there eh? 3-2" Meowth tried to be optimistic.

"Yeh, but I know that he hasen't used his starter or his main Lycanroc. I am struggling to keep up and that wasn't his best Pokemon!" Ash moaned.

" _Don't worry Ash, that wasn't our best, too right?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Yea, but still, I hope Buteerfree can land a Toxic, then we probably might pull it through."

"You'll be fine, just think about winning da prize." Mewoth reassured.

"TIMES UP!" The commentator shouted as Ash and Northstar Pokeshipper came out of their rooms, and into the battle box.

"Let's go! Raticate/Electrode!"

"Electrode, start off with a Charge and Spark combo!"

"Raticate, Swords Dance, then meet Spark head Flame Charge!" Ash shouted over to his Rat. Raticate danced, severally boosting his attack, before using Flame Charge at the nick of time to meet the Electode head on. Two attacks stalemated, not one of the Pokemon could get the upper hand. Suddenly, there was an explosion from both attack colliding for too long. Raticate gingerly got up, but fell when paralysis took place. The same was for Electrode, although he was much better. Electrode had suffered from a burn, and it was wincing.

"Electrode, Thunderbolt!"

"Raticate, match it with Ice Beam!" Again, two attacks stalemated, and exploded. Pushing both Pokemon back.

"Alright, Raticate, Swords Dance once more, than a combo of Zen Headbutt, Wild Charge, Flame Charge and Quick attack! Final Judgement!" Ash told his Pokemon who had a serious look on his face. Each of his Pokemon had a move called Final Judgement, which was a serious of very powerful moves at once, all combined. The result of ending was either fainting or extreme exhaustion.

"What!? Charge again! Then use a combo of Spark and Wild Charge! Use Thunder to power it up!" Northstar panicked a little, but relaxed when he saw the power that his Electrode was producing, he was sure that Electrode would knock out Raticate.

He was wrong.

Raticate had a 3x attack boost, so Zen Headbutt, Wild charge, Flame Charge and Quick attack all had the boost. Electrode has 2x boost so it lacked raw power. Raticate quickly overpowered it and knocked it back. However, Electrode managed to get up from sheer power. The crowd gasped, Electrode wasn't well known for its defences, yet such a devastating attack couldn't knock it out.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE NORTHSTAR POKESHIPPER'S ELECTRODE IS ONE TOUGH COOKIE!"

Raticate, was already on the ground, fainted from the recoil damage and exhaustion from using too much moves.

"Raticate is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum, Send out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted. As Ash ran up to the battle field to return Raticate.

"Alright! Beedrill, come out!"

"I'm sticking with Electrode."

"Alright! Electrode, you know what to do!" Northstar smirked as Electrode glowed white, using self-destruct.

"Beedrill, Protect!" Ash quickly said, he did not want to get Beedrill damaged.

"Damn it!" Northstar smacked his head.

"Electrode is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner! Northstar Pokehshipper, please send out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Alright! My starter! Blaziken, let's go!" Nothstar smiled.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" One of Blaziken's legs grew fiery and Blaziken charged for a roundhouse kick at Beedrill.

"Beedrill, dodge to the left when I tell you and use Toxic!" Ash shouted. It was his only hope to win with a type advantage and he was sure that Beedrill knew that too. Beedrill dodged to the left, making Blaze Kick miss by mere centimeters, and blech out a ball of toxic, badly poisoning Blaziken.

"No! Blaziken, Flamethrower, then Fire Punch!" Northstar panicked.

"Beedrill! Sludge Bomb to counter Flamethrower, then Toxic out for Fire punch!" At this moment in time, that was all that Ash could do. Slowly wear Blaziken down. However, when Lycanroc came out, it would become poisoned too. Fire punch hit Beedrill, Beedrill wincing from the super effective attack but managed to stand strong.

"Beedrill, put a last effort with a Swords Dance, then Gigabatics (Giga impact and Acrobatics) Combined with X-JAB!" Ash shouted, using Beedrill's most powerful final move.

"Blaziken, BLAST BURN!" Northstar roared.

Blast Burn collided with Final judgement, Beedrill pursuing through, managing to hit Blaziken. Blaziken got blasted back, shaking the ship a little. Beedrill fainted after nodding to Blaziken who nodded back.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Blaziken wins! Ash ketchum, send out your next Pokemon!" The ref screamed.

"Return Beedrill, have a nice rest. Now, RAMPARDOS!" Ash shouted.

"Begin!"

"Zen headbutt, Rampardos." Ash calmly ordered.

"Come on! Blaziken you gotta move!" Northstar shouted over worriedly to his starter. To no avail. Blaziken was still recovering from Blast Burn and got knocked out by Rampardos.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Rampardos is the winner! Northstar Pokeshipper, send out your last Pokemon!"

"ASH HAS GOT NORTHSTAR DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON! WILL NORTHSTAR PULL THROUGH?"

"All right, Lycanroc!" Northstar said as his final Pokemon came out with sparkles coming from the ball, signalling that the blue Lycanroc was a shiny.

"Lycanroc, Accelerock!" The Blue wolf surrounded itself with a white aura and charged at Rampardos with high speeds.

"Rampardos! Surf!" Ash called out the super effective attack. Rampardos managed to hit Lycanroc with a surf before getting hit by an Accelerock.

"Lycanroc! Earth Power!" Lycanroc stomped his foot, creating cracks, hitting Rampardos for some super effective damage.

"Charge in with a Swords dance Accelerock combo!" Northstar said, not letting Rampardos rest.

"Meet that head on with a Focus punch!" Ash shouted. Rampardos growled and swung his glowing fist at the incoming Lycanroc, sending it flying back. Lycanroc winced from the poison of Toxic Spikes.

"Stone Edge! Then move in with Iron Head!" Suddenly, pointed rocks were heading towards Rampardos.

"Focus Punch through! Then use Fire Punch to counter Iron head!" Rampardos managed to just smash through the rocks but got hit with the super effective attack before he could counter it. Both Pokemon recoiled and panted, Lycaroc wincing from posion.

"Return! Rampardos!" Ash recalled his Pokemon, "Go! Butterfree!" The crowd gasped at his last Pokemon, 4x weak to rock. How was Ash going to do this? 

"Accelerock!"

"Sunny Day! Solar Beam!" Butterfree called out her name, and made the sunlight harsh before shooting a green beam of doom at Lycanroc, knocking it out.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, since Northstar Pokeshipper has no more Pokemon left to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner of the SS. Anne!" The ref shouted.

"ASH PULLS IT OFF WITH A STUNNING VICTORY!" The crowd cheered.

 _Chapter end_

 **And that's it guys! Sorry for the late update, been busy. Anyways, tune in for the next chapter! I'm still open for OC's so feel free to send some OC's to me. Nightraider2568 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto to Alola)

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another Chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying my story. Poll status is Mewtwo with 9, Mew with 8 and Latias with 6. Sorry for the late update because like I said in my profile, I am currently very busy. So, a big shout out to everybody who has supported me through Chapter 1 until now. I am still accepting OC's but just be warned that your OC might not be in one of the recent Chapters. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

" _Lycanroc is unable to battle, since Northstar Pokeshipper has no more Pokemon left to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner of the SS. Anne!" The ref shouted._

" _ASH PULLS IT OFF WITH A STUNNING VICTORY!" The crowd cheered._

"OH… MY… GOD! YESSSSSSSS!" Ash shouted, after a few moments.

"Hey! Ash! Good battle there, I didn't think that your Butterfree had Solarbeam!" Northstar walked up to the elated boy, sad but happy at the same time.

"Hey, no need to be sad, you were actually the hardest battle so far! Where would you head next after we dock in Celedon?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I'll take on the gym there, I wanted to start in Kanto even though I'm from Hoenn. I've been a trainer for 7 months now, training in Hoenn, travelling around and catching other Pokemon from other places."

"Nice! Well, I hope to see you in the finals in the Indigo league!" Ash high-fived Northstar Pokeshipper. As both trainers walked out.

 _Time skip, in Ash's room, after receiving his first-place prize._

"Hey Ash, I know you are rich, got the best rod, a set of evolutionary stones, a breeding kit, a Pokemon egg and a new Pokemon." Brock said, "Oh, by the way, what did you get for your new Pokemon?"

"You won't believe it, I got a ABSOL!" Ash said excitedly, "Talking about Absol, come out! I need to scan you." Absol appeared in a flash and started to rub Ash's leg in affection. Ash chuckled and scanned her.

 **Absol, the disaster Pokemon.**

 **Level: 40**

 **Ability: Super Luck**

 **Moves: Feint, Future Sight, Perish song, Quick Attack, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Taunt, Bite, Double Team, Slash, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Detect, False swipe and Flamethrower. This Pokemon has the egg moves: Play rough.**

"Wow, such wonderful moves Absol!" Ash praised his new Pokemon who cooed in pleasure as he scratched her neck, "Brock, here! The breeder kit!" Ash said and through the kit to Brock, who thanked him profusely.

"Alright, since I can hold 8 Pokemon now, I have Pikachu, Absol, Gyarados, Machoke, Onix, Marowak, I'm leaving 2 spaces for any new Pokemon that I catch."

Suddenly, the ship started to rock violently, causing Ash, Brock and Absol to jump in shock. Ash returned Absol, and brought over Pidgeot and Fearow. Quickly explaining the situation to them through their bonds. A booming voice could be heard.

"EVERYBODY! GIVE US YOUR POKEMON AND WE'LL LEAVE! DON'T AND FACE THE WRATH OF TEAM ROCKET! I, CASSODY AND MY PARTNER BOTCH, WILL COME OVER TO YOUR ROOMS TO COLLECT YOUR POKEMON. CHAMPION OF THE SS. ANNE TOURNAMENT, ASH KETCHUM, WE'LL BE TAKING YOUR POWERFUL POKEMON TOO." Team Rocket said.

"Not today Team Rocket." Ash muttered as he and Brock walked out of their cabin, to see people panicking. Seeing this, Ash projected his voice using his aura, telling the trainers who had flying type Pokemon to fly away. Northstar Pokeshipper was amongst the flyers, calling out his Swellow before flying away, leading the confused and scared trainers towards Celedon city. The people who did not have any Flying Pokemon or water Pokemon had to evacuate using the life boat. Lapras's appeared, Gyarados's and pretty much Pigeot's together with Fearow's flew/sailed towards Celedon.

"Stop right there, twerp!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah! We want your Pokemon!" Buffy shouted.

"Onix and Machoke, go all out." Ash said coldly as he pulled out two of his Pokemon, Onix and Machoke appeared and smirked at each other, before Onix released a powerful Stone edge and Machoke using Dynamic punch on the stupid Team Rocket, sending them flying into the sky so fast they didn't get to say ' We're blasting off again!'. The captain of the ship walked towards Ash, and revealed himself to be the Rocket Admin Archer. Without a word, Archer sent out a Goldbat and a Rhydon. Onix and Machoke got into battle stances, ready.

"Goldbat, Air cutter on Machoke! Rhydon, Earthquake!"

"Onix, take Air Cutter for Machoke! Machoke, smack Rhydon into Archer with FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Ash shouted with fury. Onix easily took Air cutter, while Machoke went all out with his physical move, Ash sent an Aura sphere at Rhydon too just for more damage. Rhydon was thrown onto Archer, breaking a few bones. Goldbat saw his trainer on the ground, barely conscious, and fainted from shock.

"Now! Onix! DRAGON BREATH TO SEND THEM AWAY!" Ash screamed as Onix sent a sickly green/blue stream at Archer, sending him into the sky. Suddenly, the ship rocked even more, everyone except Brock and Ash were on board. Brock had been busy setting up the life boats for the last of the people to leave.

"Brock, we have to get out of here now!" Ash shouted over.

"Got it! Marowak, use Boomerang on the window!"

"Now Fearow and Pidgeot! Go!" Ash's two bird Pokemon appeared and allowed Ash and Brock to ride them. Ash was sitting on Pidgeot and Brock was sitting on Fearow. It was a short flight to Celedon and when they landed, they saw the real captain.

"Hey! Are you two the ones that fought off Team Rocket?" He asked.

"Yes, but Ash did the job." Brock said, pointing out the truth.

"Oh! The winner of the tournament! Ash Ketchum! I thank you for saving us!" The captain of the SS. Anne thanked Ash.

"Heh… It was nothing really, I just wanted everyone to be safe." Ash rubbed his head sheepishly.

"And for doing that, I thank you." The captain said before walking away.

"Well… I guess that's that, but do you want to go get the badge or safari zone?" Brock asked.

"Let's go check the game corner, I sense a Rocket Base there." Ash said, activating aura sight, "What! They are using a Gallade to breed the best fighting type ever!" Ash gasped before running towards the game corner, Brock behind him.

When the duo entered the game corner, Ash scanned the room to see the shop keepers as Rocket grunts. Ash shouted

"RUN! THIS IS A ROCKET BASE! PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT ON THE ROCKETS!" Chaos was caused, people running away, Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt at the grunts, shocking them and showing off their Rocket uniform they growled and threw out their Pokemon. 6v1, two Golbats, two Marowaks and two Weezings. Easy! Pikachu took all of the Pokemon down with Thunderbolt attack, the Marowaks were taken down by an Iron tail. Once the grunts were taken care of, Ash ran up to a poster on the wall, tore it off (Kinda like the games) and pushed the button and a staircase that went down suddenly appeared. Ash and Brock raced down the stairs, to crash into a tall, strong person that stared down on Ash.

"Look who it is! Ash Ketchum!" The man in the Rocket blazer said.

"Giovanni!" Ash snarled.

"What?" Brock asked, completely clueless, "How do both of you know each other?"

"Well, remember when I said someone from Team Rocket gave me the scar? This the leader, Giovanni." Ash spat out, "You, me, battle now."

"Ok then, let's do this." Giovanni said, pulling out a Pokeball and released a Rhydon. Ash released Feraligatr after he sent back his training team and brought his ace team.

"Rhydon! Use Thunder Punch!" Rhydon charged at Feraligatr with electricity cackling from his fist, he tried to hit Feraligatr but to no avail.

"Feraligatr, Water pulse." Ash ordered sternly. Feraligatr formed an orb of water, and threw it at Rhydon with incredible speeds, and exploded on contact with Rhydon. Rhydon winced from the super effective attack but stood back up.

"Hmm… Rhydon, Thunderbolt!" Rhydon nodded and launched an arc of electricity at Feraligatr, who dodged instantly. Rhydon got mad and started to launch a barrage of them. Feraligatr dodged with full swag, making Giovanni and Rhydon even madder. Rhydon got angry and started to thrash around.

"Rhydon! You have to use Earthquake!" Giovanni roared at the raging Rhydon, but the Rhydon was on the floor, gasping heavily from using too many Thunderbolts.

"Feraligatr! Finish with a Water Pulse!" With that, Rhydon was down. Giovanni growled and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go! Marowak! Boomerang!" Giovanni shouted.

"Feraligatr! Use Ice Punch and whack the bone away!" Feraligatr's fists had a cyan coating on it, before he smacked the bone away from Marowak. Without a bone, Marowak was basically useless.

"Marowak! Run to your bone!" Giovanni said.

"I knew you would do that, Feraligatr! HYDRO PUMP!" Feraligatr launched an extremely high-powered stream of water at the running Marowak, knocking it out.

"Grrr… I have no more Pokemon, but we will be back!" Giovanni snarled and he ran away, to where no one knew…

"Well… That's that, Giovanni may have left us Brock, but I have a feeling we might encounter him again." Ash whispered while scanning the room to find the injured Gallade.

"There he is! The Gallade! Oh my! What bad injuries!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed towards the Gallade, who was bleeding from all the treatment Team Rocket was giving him. As Ash approached, Gallade visibly relaxed when he saw Ash. Ash used Heal Pulse and called Lucario to help. Once Ash was done, he helped Gallade stand, letting Gallade rest on him as they headed towards the Pokecentre. Once they reached the centre, Ash told Nurse Joy about what happened and she dialled Officer Jenny, who agreed to watch out for Team Rocket. Nurse Joy then took Gallade into the intensive care unit, where he was supposed to rest until he was able to walk perfectly and his wounds were healed. Ash sat on one of the sofa's in the Pokecentre, his head in his hands, blaming himself for not noticing Gallade while he was battling Giovanni. Brock was patting his back, saying that it wasn't his fault and he had already done everything he could to help Gallade.

"Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Nurse Joy said as she took Feraligatr's Pokeball from Ash.

"Come on Ash, it was an accident!" A voice exclaimed from behind, Ash turned around to see Northstar Pokeshipper.

"But, I could have helped Gallade while Feraligatr was battling Giovanni!" Ash cried, tears now streaming down his face.

"Then Giovanni could have severally hurt him!" Brock gave up and semi-shouted at Ash.

" _I am fine, I have rested well."_ A voice said, Ash turned around and saw Gallade limping out.

"Gallade!" Ash gasped and ran towards Gallade, supporting him. Nurse Joy wanted to go, but when she saw Gallade's defiant face, she backed away and let Ash support Gallade onto one of the sofa's in the Pokecentre. People were shocked seeing a Pokemon not from their region and even tried to catch Gallade! This made Ash furious and he sent out Espeon to use Confusion on the Pokeballs to make them shatter. After a while, trainers gave up catching Gallade as their Pokeballs were being shattered. Ash thanked Espeon for her help and switched her for Lucario. Ash told Lucario to use Heal Pulse on Gallade and Gallade immediately felt better. Nurse Joy came over to the Ash, Northstar and Brock, to tell them that Gallade needed rest if he wanted to be discharged of the Pokecentre. Ash wanted to stay with Gallade but Nurse Joy sternly ordered Ash that he needed some rest too, or he would not be able to battle Erika, the gym leader the tomorrow. Ash nodded in defeat and went to his room, Brock and Northstar following behind him.

 _Next morning, outside the Pokemon gym_

"Alright! This is it! I get to get my 4th gym badge today!" Ash shouted and jumped in excitement, Pikachu doing the same. Northstar had already beaten the gym and headed towards Fuchisa city for his next gym badge. Ash was pumped and excited for his rematch against Northstar in the Indigo League.

Ash knocked on gym door, only to find that there was no one inside it. Ash and Brock then decided to go into a perfume shop to buy some perfume for Ash's mom to kill time. As the duo were walking in the shop, looking for the perfect perfume for Delia, Ash found it difficult to breathe in such strong scents and couldn't take it anymore so he fainted. A group of girls in kimono's felt insulted but still went to help Ash. Once Ash woke up, he saw 5 girls glaring at him. Ash found out that they were the owners of the shop and apologized immediately. The 5 girls were shocked at the apology but accepted it. Ash then asked the girls for help to find a perfume for his mom, which the girls were glad to help.

Once Ash bought his perfume for his mom, the girls revealed themselves to be Erika's helpers and the woman in the green kimono was Erika, the gym leader. Ash challenged her to a gym battle, but said that he had to collect a Pokemon that was injured. (a.k.a Gallade) Erika nodded and said that she also needed to prepare for the gym battle. Brock and Ash went to the Pokecentre to collect Gallade.

"Gallade! How are you doing?" Ash asked the Psychic and Fighting Pokemon.

" _Just fine, Chansey used Heal Pulse on me again to make me feel better."_ Gallade responded, " _I also have a request, I want you to capture me and use me in the gym battle that you are going to, I might be lower level, but I am the best fighting type ever, as Giovanni bred a lot of good fighting types just to get his requirements."_

"What?! Giovanni is evil, I once I finish the 8 badges, I'm going to take down Team Rocket once and for all." Ash snarled, Pikachu with a stern face as well.

" _Catch me already!"_ Gallade complained as trainers _again_ started to throw Pokeballs at the Sinnoh Pokemon. Ash chuckled and caught Gallade in a Premier Ball, before letting him out of his ball and made his way to the gym.

When they reached the gym, Ash took his Pokedex and scanned Gallade:

 **Gallade, the Blade Pokemon and the counterpart to Gardevior.**

 **Level: 54**

 **Ability: Steadfast and (Hidden ability) Justified**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Leer, Night Slash, False Swipe, Slash, Double Team, Teleport, Confusion, Psychic, Quick Guard, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Heal Pulse, Wide Guard, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Helping Hand, Feint and Drain Punch. Note: This Pokemon has the egg moves Shadow Sneak**

"Wow, that's almost on par with my Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

" _Giovanni pit me against his most powerful Pokemon, his Persian and I won with one Close Combat."_ Gallade explained, before telling Ash that he was the strongest Pokemon in the whole of Team Rocket. Ash was wowed by the power that Gallade possessed, even though Giovanni's team was easy work for Feraligatr, Giovanni told Ash that his team that Ash fought was not his strongest. Since Gallade was now Ash's Pokemon, Ash doesn't need to worry about Team Rocket for the time being. Ash knocked on the gym door, and Erika herself opened it and greeted Ash, Brock and Pikachu. Erika requested for a 4v4 battle and Ash agreed. Pikachu's cheeks started crackling, signalling that it was going to battle, until Ash told it that he would not battle. Pikachu sulked for a while but brightened up when Ash promised a bottle of ketchup after the battle. Ash fingered his 5 Pokeballs that he was going to use nervously.

"This is a 4v4 gym battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum and Erika!" The ref shouted.

"Go! Victreebel!" Erika shouted and threw her Pokeball onto the battlefield.

"Go! Kingler!"

"Victreebel! Razor Leaf! Then follow up by Leaf Tornado!" Victreebel launched a flurry of leaves at Kingler, who didn't seem concerned about the super effective attack coming at it at all.

"Dodge." That was only Ash's order, Kingler turned his body and completely dodged Razor Leaf. The only thing was that Leaf Tornado was heading towards it.

"Surf, then follow up with Ice beam!" Ash finally lost his coolness, he decided to just battle the way he battled and not try to scare the opponent. Kingler created a huge wave and threw it(?) at Victreebel's Leaf Tornado, countering it. The sad thing was that Surf was also countered. Kingler launched a beam of ice at the grass type, hitting it, Ash expected it to do a lot of damage, but one Kingler stopped his attack, Victreebel just flinched and got into a battle stance.

"Great work dear! Keep going Victreebel! Leaf Storm!" Erika praised.

"KINGLER! YOU HAVE TO TANK IT!" Ash screamed to his Pokemon and telepathically telling him his plan. Kinger braced himself and took the brute force of Leaf Storm, taking massive damage.

"Now Brine!" Kingler launched a high-powered steam of water that hit Victreebel, doing huge damage.

"Why did that do so much?" Erika thought out loud.

"I told Kingler to tank the Leaf Storm because the less health your Pokemon have, the more damage Brine does." Ash explained. Erika was shocked at the young boy's knowledge.

"Victreebel! Leaf Blade to wrap it up!"

"Crabhammer!" Ash shouted, Kingler got hit by Leaf Blade and Victreebel got hit by Crabhammer and both Pokemon fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Challenger and gym leader send out your next Pokemon!"

"Go! Vileplume!"

"Go! Charmeleon!" Ash shouted, feeling desperate.

"Vileplume, be a dear and use Sleep powder." Erika said, ever so calm.

"Burn Sleep powder with Flamethrower." Charmeleon blew a stream of blue flames (It's that hot) above him, burning the Sleep powder. In a split second, Charmeleon directed his Flamethrower to Vileplume, who got hit by it.

"Oh no! Vileplume!" Erika shouted in worry, "Get up and use Mega Drain!" Vileplume gingerly got up and shot glowing green beams at Charmeleon, immediately latching on it, sapping his health and energy.

"Charmeleon! INFERNO!" Ash went for broke, Charmeleon shot a blue stream of fire at Vileplume, Vileplume stupidly not letting Charmeleon go.

"Giga Drain! And Synthesis!" Erika countered. Vileplume managed to get a few more glowing beams latched onto Charmeleon, who was still using Inferno. Vileplume then used Synthesis to heal herself up.

"Now, Finish this with a Sunny day Solarbeam!" Suddenly, the sunlight turned harsh, and Vileplume lowered her head and shot a bright beam at Inferno, trying to push it back.

"Use that Sunny day to power up Inferno! Actually, scrap that. FULL POWER!" Ash shouted.

" _Ash, I got something better!"_ Charmeleon roared and activated Blaze, powering up Inferno even more. Inferno broke Solar Beam and hit Vileplume, sending it flying into the wall, unconscious. Charmeleon also fell, being exhausted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainer's send out next Pokemon!" The ref shouted raising both red and green flags.

"Go! My favourite! Gloom!"

"Starmie! Let's go!" Ash called out his Mysterious Pokemon.

"Gloom! Start off with Stun Spore followed up by Acid!" From Gloom's flower, a bunch of yellow powders were shot towards Starmie. Gloom then shot a purple blob behind the powder.

"Starmie! Psychic to send Stun spore back to Gloom, counter Acid with Water gun!" Starmie's core flashed in acknowledgement and used Psychic to send Stun Spore right back at Gloom, paralysing it. Starmie the shot a stream of water from one of its tip(?) effectively cancelling out Acid.

"Ah! Gloom! Façade!" Gloom glowed a faint orange aura and charged at Starmie. Ash paled, Façade did a bunch of damage when the user was paralyzed, poisoned or burned.

"Starmie! Use Psychic to hold Gloom in place, then use Psyshock!" Starmie's core flashed and a blue glow held Gloom in place, doing massive damage. Then psychic bullets hit the dual type Pokemon for a super effective attack. Gloom couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Gloom is unable to battle! Gym leader send out your next Pokemon!"

"Alright! Bellossom!"

"I'm sticking with Starmie." Ash said after he got a message from Starmie.

"Magical Leaf!" Glowing green leaves were shot at Starmie at incredible speeds, Starmie didn't even react and it got hit.

"Hmmm… Starmie, Ice Beam!" Starmie shot an azure beam of ice at Bellossom, who gracefully dodged it. Ash gritted his teeth, Bellossom were not meant to be the quickest Pokemon, yet this Pokemon could dodge one of his best Water type's most accurate ice type move?

"Energy ball barrage! Don't stop till you hit it!" Bellossom nodded and fired a barrage of glowing green spheres, Starmie barely dodging them. Ash was about to recall Starmie, but Starmie wouldn't let him. Ash sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Surf! Counter the barrage! Then use Blizzard to try to hit Bellossom!" Ash went all out, Starmie summoned a huge wave and by itself, used Psychic to boost the power of Surf. Surf and the barrage of Energy balls clashed and made an explosion. Using the smoke as an advantage, Starmie launched Blizzard, taking a risk of missing. As if Victini was on Ash's side, Blizzard hit Bellossom for good damage.

"No! Bellossom! Seed Bomb!" Bellossom blew out large glowing seeds at Starmie, Starmie got hit by it and fainted from the super effective attack.

"Starmie is unable to battle, challenger please send out you last Pokemon."

"Right, Bring it home for us Nidoking!" Nidoking appeared and growled at Bellossom.

"Bellossom Quiver dance!" Bellossom's body began to glow white, then she started dancing leaving a trail of afterimages of herself.

"Nidoking, Poison Sting!" Nidoking launched a few poison darts at Bellossom, but with the speed boost she got, she easily managed to dodge the darts.

"Bellossom! Sunny day Solar beam combo!" Suddenly, the weather turned hot and Bellossom launched a bright beam of yellow at Nidoking, the Solar beam doing more damage from the stat boost. Nidoking flinched and that was it, due to Ash training Nidoking to take hits and that he was a Poison type.

"Nothing will hit her, so…" Ash muttered under his breath, until he got an idea, "Nidoking, fired a stream of purple liquid, drenching the whole battleground. Bellossom didn't get hit but the attack, but got slowed down by all the acid that was on the ground. Bellossom flinched, she was not poisoned, but the liquid on the floor was affecting her, making her slower.

"Go! Poison jab!" Ash shouted.

"Meet it head on with Leaf Blade!" Erika countered, two attacks clashed together, fighting for dominance. Both attack clashed for a while more until again an explosion happened. But thanks to Sunny day, which was just fading, had cleared out most of the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Bellossom was barely standing and Nidoking was slightly panting.

"Come on Bellossom dear end this with Leaf storm." Erika tried to order Bellossom but she was too tired and fainted.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, gym leader please send out your last Pokemon." The ref announced. Erika nodded and sent out a Venusaur.

"Venusaur! Earthquake!" Erika shouted, hoping that her Pokemon could take out Ash's last Pokemon with one hit.

"Jump up and then use Ice beam!" Ash shouted. Nidoking jumped up, effectively dodging and launching the azure beam at Venusaur, doing a lot of damage.

"No! Venusaur! Razor leaf!" Erika shouted in worry. Venusaur grunted and launched a flurry of leaves at Nidoking, scoring a direct hit, doing some damage. Both Pokemon stopped attacking for a while, both panting, Nidoking panting much more than Venusaur due to the fact of it being hit by much more moves.

"Nidoking! We don't have much time! Go for a Flamethrower followed up by an Ice Beam!" Ash shouted, worried for his Pokemon. Nidoking launched a stream of red hot flames at Venusaur, who surprisingly dodged it, but was hit by the Ice Beam attack. Now both Pokemon were on the edge of fainting. Erika and Ash noticed this, and decided to go for the final attack.

"Nidoking! Finish this with your most powerful Flamethrower!"

"Earthquake!" Was the command that came out of Erika's mouth. Flamethrower hit its target, crashing into Venusaur. Venusaur didn't even have time to execute Earthquake before she fainted.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, since the gym leader Erika has no more Pokemon, the winner of this gym battle is Ash Ketchum!" The ref announced.

Ash shouted with glee and jumped up and down, all of Ash's Pokemon congratulated the Pokemon that had battled and Ash. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and gave a cheeky grin before shocking Ash. Erika let out a gasp and Brock chuckled at Pikachu's antics. Erika was shocked (No pun intended) when Ash broke out of the bolt with no injuries whatsoever. Erika studied Ash and just realized that he was muscular. Not to muscular, but muscular enough to catch her attention. Every time the wind blew, his jacket was blown back and exposed his tight inner shirt. Erika blushed, Ash caught the blush, but did not know why.

"Ummm… Erika? You ok there?" Ash asked.

"Oh! Yes! I am fine." Erika said blushing again, before beckoning her servants to give Ash the rainbow badge.

" _Ash… Why do you never understand?!"_ Brock thought.

"Well… I'm going now! Thanks for the rainbow badge Erika!" Ash shouted as he and Brock walked out of the gym, heading towards the Pokecentre.

"Nurse Joy, may you please heal up my Pokemon? There are still tired from battling in the gym battle." Ash politely asked.

"Sure! No problem!" Nurse Joy replied cheerfully. Ash nodded and left with a word of thanks. Ash went over to the phone and dialled the number to his mom.

"Hello, who is it?" Ash's mom, Delia asked looking down, sewing a sweater.

"Hi mom! It's me Ash!" Ash shouted.

"OH! Ash! How are you doing?" Delia stopped sewing and looked up, staring into her son's eyes.

"Fine, got my fourth badge, but I might take a short 3 weeks off of travelling and some hard-core training for Fuchisa. I know Koga is the gym leader and he specializes in Poison types." Ash said. (AN: By the way, I will be using about 2 chapters to describe Ash's training and some of his new captures.)

"Sounds good to me! Also, you can voice call me on your dexter but if at a Pokecentre, I would prefer you to call me using the phone." His mom said sternly.

"Yes mam!" Ash saluted before ending the call.

"Brock get over here, I'm calling Prof. Oak!" Ash called over to his dark-skinned friend, who was sitting down on the chairs, also just finishing a call with his family. Brock nodded and make his way to Ash while Ash dialled Prof. Oak's number.

"Hello, this is Prof. Oak speaking." The professor said in a very business-man like tone.

"Hi Professor!" Ash shouted, making Oak jump.

"Oh Arceus! Don't scare me like that, anyways, how is your progress? Nice Gallade you caught." Prof. Oak commented. As Prof. Oak said the word 'Gallade', Gallade popped out of the Pokeball looked at Ash insultingly.

" _You didn't use me in the gym battle."_ Was all Gallade said.

"Ah… Sorry! I thought you were not recovered enough yet and I didn't want you to get injured again so I didn't use you! Please accept my apology!" Ash profusely apologized to his new Pokemon.

" _It's fine, I saw your battle, I doubt I would have stood a chance against the gym leader's Pokemon anyway."_ Gallade reassured, making Ash brighten up.

"Anyways, Ash! Good job my boy, filling up the Pokedex one by one!" Oak praised, "Gary just got his 5th badge, but surprisingly didn't participate in the safari zone. Leaf, has also 5 gym badges and her Bulbasaur is already a Venasaur. But none of that comes close to your Pokemon." Oak added after he saw Ash's face darken at the words 'Gary' and 'Leaf'

"I would like to swap Pokemon. I want Rampardos, Salamence, Pidgeot, Meowth, Gible for Charmeleon, Nidoking, Kingler, Starmie." Ash said.

"Wow, that's a powerful bunch you got there, why did you bring all your aces over?" Oak asked, completely oblivious to what happened to Gallade.

"Well… How I got this Gallade was from Team Rocket, they were trying to breed the best Fighting type ever, and this Gallade was their specimen." (Don't worry, this won't make Gallade OP, Team Rocket sucks)

"Oh… Ok… But Ash! You have 6 more months till the league! I would expect you to get at least top 16!" Oak sternly said, shocking Ash.

"Uh… Sure!" Ash replied before saying he needed to go see up his transferred Pokemon, hanging up the phone. Ash looked around to find Brock, but the dark-skinned boy was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a boom rang out side and Ash raced out to check what it was, only to see…

 **Cliff-hanger! Sorry for the really late update guys and gals, I am very busy with my upcoming grade 8 piano exam coming up and if you do music exams, you would know. So, I realized that Ash has been breezing through the gyms, so I decided to make them much harder. Also, just to come clear, Ash will have his female travelling companions with him starting from Hoenn-Kalos. In Alola, it will be different and he will travel with 2 boys. A note that the female travelling companions from each region are the same, so Hoenn will be May, Sinnoh will be Dawn. My poll is currently Mew and Mewtwo tied first (if at the end both of them have the same number of votes, I will make Ash catch them together which kinda makes sense.) Second place is Ho-oh tied with Latias and third is Celebi. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Will try to upload a bit faster if possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto to Alola)

Chapter 8: Thinking through

 **Hello everybody! Sorry for the really late update, after April 23, I will do my best to upload more. Thank you everyone who waited patiently, and thanks for the advice, I know that I am making Ash a little over powered, so I will tone the evolutions down. Also, I will start giving chapter names. Anyways, the poll rating is Mewtwo with 11 votes, Mew with 10 and tied Ho-oh and Latias with 6 votes. On with the story!**

 **This font is for intros, outros and Pokedex entries.**

"This is for human speech"

" _This is for Telepathy between humans or Pokemon. This is also for emphasizing some words and to show time skip."_

" _Uh… Sure!" Ash replied before saying he needed to go see up his transferred Pokemon, hanging up the phone. Ash looked around to find Brock, but the dark-skinned boy was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a boom rang out side and Ash raced out to check what it was, only to see…_

"GIOVANNI!" Ash snarled at the Team Rocket boss, who was wreaking havoc in Celedon, Erika was trying her best to fend off the Rockets, but she was outnumbered. Brock sent out his Golbat, Golem, Onix and his other Golem to help out with the grunts. Brock also sent out Marowak to be backup with Boomerang. Golbat was launching Air Cutter's everywhere, using Wing attack whenever a Rocket Pokemon came close to whack it into the Boomerang. Ash sent out his ace team plus Gible. Rampardos, Salamence, Lucario, Feraligatr, Meowth, Pid

geot and Gible came out to join the fight. Pikachu jumped form Ash's shoulder to join the battle. But Ash's team was not aimed at the grunts Pokemon, they were aiming for Giovanni's Marowak, Perisan, Rhyperior, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and surprisingly a Tyranitar. Gallade wanted to join the fight too, but Ash stopped him.

" _Why can't I fight master?"_ Gallade asked.

"Those Pokemon you fought were all the grunts, that you might have defeated his Persian, but that Tyranitar could do serious damage to you. Stay back, if they come closer, I have 3 more Pokemon including you for backup." Ash told the impatient fighting type.

" _As you wish master."_ Gallade bowed.

"Drop the formalities, you are my friend, my family and don't call me master" Ash turned to face the Psychic Fighting type.

" _Whatever you say master."_ Gallade said with a smirk on his face while Ash face-palmed. Ever since Lucario met Gallade, both of them have been saying master ever since. Suddenly, an orange beam was shot at Ash. Gallade's eyes went wide and prepared to defend Ash from the attack with a Protect or try to dislodge it using Psychic. But before anything happened, Ash but up an Aura barrier. Hyper beam struck the barrier and it cracked, but still holding strong. Ash had beads of sweat pouring from his forehead. This was just Tyranitar's doing, the rest of Giovanni's Pokemon also started to charge the attack. Ash's Pokemon's eyes were wide open, before they started charging up their most powerful moves too. Final judgement. Each Pokemon of Ash knew this move, but the aces worked on a combo together, which was Aura Beam, Hyper beam, Hydro cannon, Thunder, 100,000,000-volt thunder, Draco Meteor and for Gible, he launched his newly over powered move Dragon Pulse. The mix of powerful moves soon pushed back the Hyper beams, but all of them were on their limits. Ash, got over his shock and sent out Espeon, Alakazam and Gallade. But before they charged into the raging battle, he told Espeon and Alakazam to cover Gallade while does Swords dance, then a Close combat. Lucario's legs were shaking, Pikachu was panting like mad, everyone was tired. Brock's and Erika's Pokemon were too tired to fight, it was all down to the three Psychics. With the help of Psychic, the Hyper beam dispersed and exploded. It was now or never; the grey smog was the only key for Gallade to strike. Ash could hear Giovanni coughing from the smoke. Suddenly, Ash heard a loud piercing roar, and smiled. Gallade had done his job. But his smile had quickly turned into a frown, as he saw Tyranitar slowly getting up.

"Gallade! Quick! Brick break!" Ash shouted, Gallade, with a glowing blade, slashed onto Tyranitar's stomach, their week point. Another ear-piercing roar was heard before the behemoth fainted. Ash scanned, his ace team was panting heavily, close to fainting but he had 3 extra Pokemon.

"Good job Gallade!" Ash praised his new Pokemon.

" _Thank you master, it was an honour to fight by your side."_ Gallade bowed. This time Ash was too tired to do anything about it.

"Good job to all of you, you guys were great, but as you saw, without our Psychics, we would have lost… So, we have to be ready, because the road ahead of us will be tough!" Ash announced to his Pokemon, "ARE YOU WITH ME!?" Ash shouted with all his might." He got a tired roar in response. He chuckled, this was the first time he felt so drained holding up his aura shield. Ah well, he could use some practice again. But before anything could happen, Ash blacked out from sheer exhaustion. Brock and Erika rushed to him, Officer Jenny just arrived, and demanded to know what happened, passers-by didn't bother to even try to catch the Pokemon, as they knew how loyal they were to their trainer, already on his side. Lucario was using up the rest of his energy using heal pulse, until Gallade stopped him, signalling that he would take over.

Ash was taken to the emergency room in the Pokemon centre and so were his Pokemon that fought. The three Psychic types stayed with their master, Espeon was using Morning sun to try to heal her master, devastated that she didn't come out of her Pokeball on her own to save her master. Alakazam was meditating, guarding the door so no intruders could come.

Ash groaned as conscious began to stir in him, he slowly got up from his bed, only to be tackled by his loving Espeon, who was happy that he was awake.

"Heh… It's nice to see you too girl." Ash grinned and tickled his precious psychic cat. Espeon meowed and fell over managing to regain her balance before she fell onto the ground. Ash got up, and the door opened to see a concerned Brock and Erika and a happy Nurse joy.

"Ash! You're up again!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, rushing to him and checking for any injuries.

"Yea… That took quite a lot out of me." Ash admitted, "How are my Pokemon?" he asked.

"That's Ash for you, always caring for his Pokemon." Brock smiled. Erika stared in envy, this boy was certainly something else!

Ash stepped out of the Pokecentre and breathed in the fresh Celedon air, he looked up and saw his avian Pokemon, Pidgeot, who had fought savagely during the battle, Hyper Beams, Heat waves, Hurricanes were everywhere. He then looked forward, and saw Gible talking with Salamence, probably trying to get tips from the great dragon. Both of them were amazing, Gible staying behind his idol and covering her with Dragon pulses while she fired Hyper Beams, Draco meteors, Flamethrowers and Hydro pumps. Gible also used his favourite move whenever a rocket grunt Pokemon came to him, Dragon claw. He turned to Pikachu, Rampardos, Meowth and Lucario, who also fought viciously, Rampardos Head Smashing, Pikachu using Thunder blade, Meowth Slashing left and right and occasionally using Thunder or Water Pulse. Lucario chucked Aura Spheres everywhere.

"Alright everyone!" Ash clapped his hands to get their attention, they turned immediately to their trainer and ran or flew towards him and nuzzled him.

"Ah! Alright, alright! Please stop!" Ash laughed as he got nuzzled to death by his Pokemon. Soon, his affectionate Pokemon got off their poor trainer and laughed.

" _Did you see that look on his face? Priceless!"_ Salamence laughed.

" _Ah! Alright, alright! Please stop!"_ Lucario mimicked and fell to the ground laughing. All of the Pokemon laughed, even the three Psychics that just came out.

"Again, good job, but we need to train more, we need to be able to take down Giovanni easily, so we will battle trainers, get stronger and win it all!" Ash smiled. His Pokemon roared in agreement.

"Brock? You ready?" Ash turned around to look for the breeder, but to no avail. "Brock?" Ash said again. A squawk was heard and Ash saw his Pidgeot flying towards him panicking.

" _Quick! Team Rocket captured Brock!"_ She exclaimed, " _They are using him to breed fighting types again!"_ Gallade frowned, but brightened up when Lucario put a reassuring paw on his shoulder, signifying that it was not his fault.

"Ok. Everyone, come back. I have to call Oak quickly to let me carry all my Pokemon for this emergency.

"Professor!" Ash shouted to the screen, "Brock was kidnapped by Team Rocket! I need you just for this event to lift my restrictions of how many Pokemon I can bring, please, just this time!" Ash pleaded.

"Oh my! Yes, you may bring all of your Pokemon, where is Brock?" Oak asked carefully, knowing full well that Ash could get pretty dark and lash out when he was angry.

"The game corners." Ash spat (Like the games), "They are re-using it."

"All good Ash! Your Pokeballs are going to be sent over now!" As Oak said that, a bunch of Pokeballs popped out from the transfer machine. Ash greeted them through aura and told them the situation, and then put them in his bag, using aura when he was going to call then out. He climbed on Pidgeot, and at mach 2 speeds, reaching in a matter of seconds. Ash got off and recalled his bird, thanking it for the quick flight before storming into the Game corner, blasting open the doors with Aura, making an entrance. People screamed and ran out of the game corner, calling for help. Thankfully, Ash sent a letter using Fearow to the Police station in Celedon, informing them about what he would be doing and they agreed.

"RUN OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS IS A TEAM ROCKET BASE!" Ash roared at the people who were still running _in_ the game corner or didn't care at all. After hearing Team Rocket base, they ran too, even the game corner prize giver. Ash ran back to the poster where he found the secret switch and flipped it open.

" _Seriously? Put the switch at the same spot after they captured Brock and they knew that we were coming here? Stupid rockets."_ Pikachu sniggered, Ash's Pokemon following him.

" _Time, when I say get out, get out."_ Ash spat, his Pokemon shocked at the tone of his voice, but then they straightened out when they realized how Ash was really worried for their friend. He raced down the stairs to the secret base, and shouted

"GET OUT AND ATTACK FORMATION! ADVANCE!" Ash roared as all of his Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, forming a triangle advancing on the Rocket grunt's Pokemon, knocking them all out and with Bulbasaur's powerful Spore bomb, the grunts were on the ground twitching and unconscious. They blasted open the secret doors, Kingler, Starmie and Charmeleon were on guard duty, just in case there were any more grunts. The rest of the army of Pokemon blasted through every door, knocked out every grunt, until they reached the secret lab where Giovanni had Brock pinned onto a chair, using Rhyperior to jab Brock every time Brock didn't reply to his questions.

"Release him now." Ash said calmly but his voice was shaking with anger, his whole body was enveloped in a blue aura.

"Make me." Giovanni taunted and sent out his Pokemon but this time he had brought reinforcements, a Kabutops, Omastar, Rhydon, Marowak and surprisingly a Rampardos. Both sides of Pokemon clashed, fighting savagely. Ash helped out with his Pokemon too, launching Aura sphere to cover his Pokemon, and occasionally a weak Aura Beam. Pikachu lead the Electric types, using Surf to cover his comrades if any Rock type came by them. Magneton was launching Magnet Bombs, Flash cannons and Electode was using Gyro Ball powered up by Rollout. Bulbasaur lead the grass types, using Sunny day to power up their moves and so that Solar beam could be fired rapidly. The grass types launched Energy balls, Leaf storms and Solar beams, doing the most damage out of Ash's Pokemon. The psychic types, lead by Espeon, used Psychic to hold Giovanni's Pokemon and for some other Pokemon to hit it. Gallade, had 3 Swords Dances up, and was using Psycho Cut, Brick Break and Shadow sneak to do massive damage to the opposing Pokemon. He would also use Psycho Cut to slice Hyper Beams, saving his teammates. (AN: I'm going to stop now) Ash ran towards Brock and freed his friend by using his knife made of aura. Giovanni was shocked that this little boy had the power to wield aura and very well too. He then turned to his Pokemon, who had fainted from exhaustion, and realized that he had lost…

"No, not yet… Not when I have _this_ with me." Giovanni smiled evilly and threw his last Pokeball, his most trusted Pokemon, his starter, Krookadile.

"EARTHQUAKE AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Giovanni roared and returned his fallen Pokemon while his starter launched powerful shockwaves through the ground, making everyone stumble. Ash's Pokemon launched attacks at the Krookadile, but none their attacks seem to injure it. Krookadile jumped up again and slammed his feet on the ground, causing a much more disastrous Earthquake, knocking Ash's Pokemon _out._ Ash jumped and ran for his fallen starter, who had fainted from the super effective attack, Brock did too, but Ash was shocked that even his aces got knocked out in one hit. He panicked and returned all of them, trying to look for Giovanni, but saw the Rocket boss on top of his Krookadile, speeding away from Celedon. Ash raced to the Pokemon Centre, giving off words of encouragement to his hard fought Pokemon, saying that it was his fault that he didn't shout out a command when Krookadile launched the second Earthquake. His Pokemon argued, saying that it wasn't his fault and should not be beating himself for it. Once they reached the centre, Ash raced up to Nurse Joy, big fat tears falling from his cheeks.

"N-N-Nurse Joy, please heal my Pokemon, I got destroyed by Gio-Giovanni." Ash sobbed and piled his Pokeballs onto the counter, "H-he kidnapped my friend, and almost killed my starter!" Ash shouted grabbing attention from everyone in the centre, they ran towards Ash to comfort him, Ash, still holding the limp Pikachu in his arms, was crying his heart out, praying that the mouse would be fine when he was escorted to the ER. Totally unconscious and not even speaking through their aura bond. The rest of the Pokemon, even the ones that were vulnerable to ground type move, were still murmuring about what happened to their comrade, the 4th in the ace team. Ash swore to himself that he would train hard, harder than before, to make sure that Giovanni was put down, and he would do that by showing that brat in a Pokemon battle.

"Giovanni, you have messed with the wrong boy, I will destroy Team Rocket, and I will destroy you good." Ash snarled before turning to his awakening starter, who had just received an MRI scan for any internal bleeding, punctured lungs, torn tissues and an X-ray to see any broken bones. Thankfully, there was no internal bleeding, but Pikachu had punctured lungs, so he had to sit out of battles and training for about 2 weeks (AN: Sorry if I got the recovery time wrong, but the injury was no severe.) Ash walked up to him and gave him a hug, careful not to harm his starter.

"I thought you were gone." Was all Ash said as tears fell from his eyes again.

" _I'm fine, but that hurt. Urgh! No training for 2 weeks? I'll slack! Even Meowth would be better than me!"_ Pikachu groaned, he wanted to be the best, but even when he went try-hard mode, He still could not get an edge of Rampardos, the 3rd best, or even Salamence. He managed to only get a few hits on Lucario, who was the strongest out of Ash's Pokemon. The rest of Ash's Pokemon were still healing, but they were much better than the mouse, even Electrode, who used Gyro Ball to shield himself from most of the damage. Lucario put up a quick Aura shield to protect everyone, but the Earthquake demolished it. The flying types, who fought on ground, were also knocked out cold.

" _Hehe, my time to overtake Pikachu. Oh, imagine his face when I launch a Hydro Cannon at him!"_ Feraligatr giggled, he liked to tease the electric mouse, his training partner. Now that Pikachu was out of commission for a few weeks, Feraligatr would get the chance to overtake Pikachu.

" _No worries Pikachu, I'll use Heal Pulse on you, and you'll be able to battle in 1 week. Also, Nurse Joy gave me a Light ball, which will help out with your special attacks, so Thunderbolt would do more damage to_ _Feraligatr."_ Ash spoke within their bond, making Pikachu cry with joy and Feraligatr pout and protest.

" _No fair!"_ Feraligatr wailed.

" _Life was never fair."_ Charmeleon growled, earning chuckles from the group.

" _OOoooooo burn! Need a burn heal?"_ Cloyster toyed, Feraligatr growled again, and then went silent.

" _Boys… they're always like that."_ Pidgeot sighed, Salamence agreed. (AN: I am a boy, but don't take any offense to that comment)

" _Hey! I resent that!"_ The males in the conversation protested.

" _Guys and gals, please, Pikachu is trying to rest."_ Ash joked.

" _Quit lying master, we know your using Heal Pulse on him."_ Lucario chuckled before appearing beside Ash and using Heal Pulse on the fallen comrade, " _There, no punctured lungs, ready for training tomorrow and to defend your title."_ Lucario tiredly said.

" _OMG Thanks bro!"_ Pikachu shouted with glee, happy that he could battle for Ash without waiting for a few weeks, " _Hey Ash, can I still have the Light Ball? You said I could have it."_ Pikachu said cheekily. Ash shook his head and held it tauntingly in front of the mouse, Pikachu saw his chance and jumped forwards to reach it, even with his fast reflexes, Ash didn't think that Pikachu would have his agility back so quick right after his injury.

" _Mine now!"_ Pikachu taunted and hid it between his fur, (AN: How else would a Pokemon hold an item?) suddenly, his electric sacs, became a much brighter red, signifying that Pikachu was charged up. (No pun intended) He jumped from the bed, raced out of the Pokecentre and launched his most powerful Thunder in the sky, which shook the whole of Celedon. Trees were blown off, Pidgeys, Spearows flew off. A big Fearow flew out of the tree, and glared at Pikachu, challenging it to a battle. Ash ran outside, and saw Fearow's challenge.

"Pikachu, you wanna sit out for this one?" Ash asked his newly recovered Pokemon who shook his head, "Fine, Charge, then Shock wave, if he comes near, don't be afraid to use Nuzzle or Thunder wave to slow down. Don't let him touch you though, it could be dangerous." Ash warned, Pikachu nodded and sparks began to fly off his body, Fearow saw that and charged with a Drill run, her body spinning at supersonic speeds. Pikachu went charging with a Nuzzle, but at the last second where the two Pokemon were about to collide, Pikachu dodged and used his supercharged Shock wave, (Again, no pun intended.) and fried the Fearow. Pikachu did his victory pose, then stuck his tongue out at the fallen Fearow just to rub it in his face. Ash chuckled and healed the Fearow, and then let him go. Fearow looked shocked, before flying away into the skies.

"Pikachu… Overkill bro." Ash face-palmed, Pikachu grinned and did his pose.

" _Not my fault I'm OP"_

"Ash! There you are! Are you ok? Is Pikachu ok?" Brock frantically asked as he raced out of the Pokecentre.

"Brock?! What do you mean 'are you ok?' I should be asking that! Giovanni wanted you for your breeding skills, right?" Ash muttered to him, making sure that no one could hear them.

"Yes… He wanted to _make_ the best Psychic type. Which meant that he would have to breed the best Psychic type and then use his/her powers to give it to the body, which had a mecha suit covering it for fast recovery, so that it can tank hard hits and for the Pokemon's speed to increase. Not that it matters because the man-made creation would know Teleport." Brock explained with a pained expression, "Which would mean…"

"That the best Psychic type Pokemon would be killed." Ash said gravely, "We need to stop Giovanni, Brock, we are going to train like no one has ever done before."

"You got that right! We are going to stop Team Rocket once and for all!" Brock shouted. Ash raced towards the woods, Brock following him.

Once the duo had found a big area for them to train in the forest, Ash and Brock called all of their Pokemon out. (Ash hasen't called Prof. Oak yet.)

"Come out everyone!" Ash and Brock said in unison and threw out their Pokeballs. Ash rounded his and Brock rounded his.

"I am sure you know that Brock was kidnapped by Team Rocket and we got Brock back with a hard-fought battle, right?" Ash shouted to his Pokemon, they roared in response. None of them would forget what happened.

"So… I think that we all should train harder and give Giovanni a run for his money!" Ash shouted again, and his Pokemon roared again, "Let's get to training" Ash said before he and Brock split up the space that they had and run the normal drills, 50 laps, running, swimming or flying. First 25 laps are to what you are comfortable with, and the next 25 laps were what you were not comfortable with, just so that if you were outside your comfort zone, you would still be able manoeuvre with ease when you were on land, water or in the air.

Once that was done, the Pokemon had a free for all, which was very funny because Ash took part in it too. Bulbasaur went for Feraligatr, assaulting him with Razor Leafs, whipping him with Vine Whips and the occasional Solar Beam. Feraligatr was 2v1, Ice Beaming Bulbasaur's attacks and using Water gun to stop Electrode's Rollout. Feraligatr was holding on his own, giving it his all because he didn't want to lose his title as an 'ace' in Ash's team. Charmeleon was battling a 3v1, against Starmie, Victreebel and Vileplume. Using a wide spread Flamethrower, he stalled Victreebel and Vileplume for a while before he turned around and swung a Thunder Punch at Starmie, before following up with a barrage of Mega Punch's, knocking Starmie into the sky. Charmeleon roared in victory, only to receive a Leaf Storm, Energy ball and a Hydro pump in the face. Standing his ground, Charmeleon launched his special move, Fire Pledge, Feraligatr decided to help him with a Water Pledge, and both attacks pushed the assault back to the Pokemon, knocking them out. Charmeleon and Feraligatr did a high five before both of them hit each other with their attacks. (I'll stop now)

 _Time skip, after the training_

"Phew… I'm dead tired, good job guys, very productive training session." Ash congratulated his dead beat Pokemon as they rested on the soft comforting grass.

" _You're gonna get it from me Butterfree when we do another session!"_ Beedrill snarled.

" _Only if you can catch me!"_ Butterfree taunted, " _The challenge is on!"_

" _Hey Charmeleon… We work well together as a team eh?"_ Feraligatr smirked, he and Charmeleon managed to knock out 10 of Ash's Pokemon before they battled each other.

" _You don't say… you don't say."_ Charmeleon grunted

" _Still can't beat me though."_ Lucario bragged.

" _Oh please, just because you were the last one alive doesn't mean that you're the best. I could beat you with my new move Heat Wave." Pigeot cooed._

" _Meh…"_ Lucario replied, not wanting to admit that he would be severly damaged by such an attack.

" _Hey! At least I managed to knock out uncle Electrode!"_ Gible protested.

" _Not bad for a kiddo."_ Electrode sulked.

" _YEA I BEAT FERALIGATR AND CHARMELEON! ASH! KETCHUP PLEASE!"_ Pikachu cheered in victory. Ash chuckled and gave him a bottle of ketchup as a reward.

" _Alright guys up for another one?"_ Raticate asked.

" _Sure! Let's do 1v1's this time."_ Beedrill suggested, " _I wanna beat Butterfree!"_

" _In your dreams but bring it on!"_

 _Time skip, after training._

" _I'm so tired."_ Cloyster whined.

"Hey Brock! Everyone's tired, want to go back the centre so I can send back my Pokemon?" Ash shouted over to his tanned friend, who was training very hard with his Pokemon.

"Sure! Race you there!" Brock winked and raced towards the Pokecentre.

"Wahh! Wait!" Ash fumbled as he returned everyone into their Pokeballs (Even Meowth in his Luxury ball XD) except for Pikachu and both of them shot towards the Centre.

"Nurse Joy, may you please heal my Pokemon?" Ash asked the cheerful lady.

"Sure! Please place them on the tray." The red-haired nurse said.

"Uh… Actually, I have a bag of Pokeballs. I was training everyone and Prof. Oak allowed it." Ash rubbed his head sheepishly and produced each Pokeball with his aura. Nurse Joy was shocked at first but then got over it. _He is just like Red. Like father like son I guess._ She thought as She and Chansey healed up Ash's and Brocks Pokemon.

"Thanks a lot nurse Joy, we appreciate it." Ash smiled and took his Pokeballs. Brock did the same.

"Ash, where to next?" Brock asked.

"We will stay here until tomorrow night, where we leave for Fuchisa city. Also, don't worry about the sea travel, we will fly." Ash explained, Brock gave a sigh of relief, after the SS Anne incident, Brock had become a little scared of the sea and boats.

"Hey Brock, it's getting late. I don't know about you but I am going to bed." Ash yawned as he made his way towards his room in the Pokecentre.

"I'm with you, see you in the morning." Brock yawned as well and followed Ash.

 **First of all, I want to say a big sorry that I have not been updating at all. I am in under extreme stress from my school work and not to mention I have my end of year exams coming up. I also just finished my grade 8 piano exam. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I would be able to update soon. THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Kanto-Alola)

Chapter 9: Team Rocket strikes?

 **Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. Update on the poll is Mewtwo with 11, Mew with 10, Ho-oh and Latias is tied 3** **rd** **. Keep voting! Anyways, I am thinking of starting a new story but THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM GOING TO BE ABANDONING THE STORY! It just means that either the chapters are going to be shorter or the uploads are going to be later. The story would be a co-op backstory and side adventures of Nightraider (Yes, me). Now, in the story, Nightraider is going to be the best. Please don't flame me, my friend (Also fanfiction writer) Veldemort, put me as the very best in his story and has asked me to do a backstory of my character in my profile. If you want to be part of the 'Nightraiders', as my friend calls it, please pm me with the character name, personality, Pokemon (No legends) and Pokemon moves. Your OC's will be Aura users, so yea. THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING FOR MY VERY LATE UPDATE! On with the story.**

" _I'm with you, see you in the morning." Brock yawned as well and followed Ash._

 _In the morning, at route 16_

"Hey Ash, maybe if we want to know more about Team Rocket, we should get some insider information about the organization before we strike?" Brock suggested.

"Brock, you are a genius" Ash stared at the squinty-eyed boy with a smirk before bringing up his Dexter and calling someone.

"Hello? Jessie and James?" Ash spoke, Brock looked at Ash with a confused face. Ash looked back and signed to him that he would tell him later. Brock nodded with statisfication.

"I would like some insider information about Team Rocket." Ash said with confidence. Jessie and James replied but Brock couldn't hear what they were saying, but Brock was too busy thinking why would Ash call Jessie and James.

"Really? Ok thanks so much! Good luck!" Ash shouted before ending the call and putting Dexter back onto his belt with a click.

"Ash? Why did you call Jessie and James for information about Team Rocket?" Brock was getting suspicious now.

"Oh, they were previously Team Rocket's highest admin role. They joined because Giovanni told them that he was going to make the world a better place." Ash replied as if nothing had happened.

"But then how come Jessie, James and Meowth never noticed that Team Rocket is bad?" Brock inquired his squinty eyes squinting even more.

"Giovanni knew that they were pure hearted and didn't want them to leave because they were excellent body guards and trained the Rocket grunts very well. So, whenever Giovanni did experiments on Pokemon, he would make sure that Jessie, James and Meowth were not present."

"Then why did they quit?"

"One day, when Meowth was wandering around the base as top cat and saw what Giovanni was doing, he immediately ran to Jessie and James to tell them, only to be stopped by Giovanni's pet, Persian. Meowth growled and even with his kind of weak moves he managed to defeat Persian, by the skin of his teeth. Meowth ran towards his two friends and told them what happened, so the trio left Team Rocket and was never seen by them again." Ash explained. Brock nodded his head in understanding, Giovanni was a mastermind at manipulating people. When he was captured, Giovanni was so persuasive that Brock might have taken up the offer if not for Ash's teachings of his surroundings and his previous encounters with Giovanni.

Both of them continued to chit chat and talk about their childhood, training tactics or Ash's power, Aura.

"So, Ash, how are you coming along with training your aura?" Brock asked the raven-haired boy. Pikachu looked at Ash and smirked, stifling a laugh. (Yes, Pikachu is there, it's just that he is chatting with the rest of Ash's Pokemon so he doesn't pay attention to what Ash and Brock are talking about only if it interests him. Pikachu can also choose not to include Ash in the conversation if Ash want's some alone time.)

"Pikachu, one more time and no ketchup for the rest of the week!" Ash mocked the little mouse, who immediately stopped laughing and had a crying face. He needed ketchup!

"So, Aura training is good, I am probably reaching Aura Mage soon." Ash explained. (AN: I know I said Aura Guardian is the highest ranking, but Ash has a book all about aura (Don't ask me how he has it) and he learnt the rankings of Aura users.)

"Aura Mage? What's that?" Brock inquired, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"So, the rankings go like this for an Aura user. Aura user, which is the basic, you can use a little aura and that is aura sight, which allows you to see through smoke only. Aura practitioner, you can use Aura sphere and aura sight plus you can use aura to enhance your speed. Keep in mind that the gap of improvement is big. Aura Apprentice, you can fight close ranged with aura and have the same things as an Aura practitioner, but your stamina longer and you can use more aura. Aura Guardian, Aura practitioner, but you have much more stamina and all of your attacks do a lot more damage. You can create simple aura combos like the aura beam. Next is Aura mage, Aura Guardian but you can make tools out of aura and again your attack does more damage. Your aura has become so powerful that the colour of your aura spheres reflects on your mood. You have the ability to create aura combos that use aura and does more damage like the Aura force. Lastly, Aura Prince. This takes very long to achieve but when you do it is very rewarding. Aura Mage powers, but again, they are so powerful you could light up a city with your aura powers. You can shape a new dimension, like a secret base, you have the ability to create the hardest Aura moves, Final Judgment, Godly Aura beam, (Like godly Kamehameha, wait for it, this gets even more dragon ball z-ish), Sprit bomb and many more. You can also glow different shades of aura, if your aura is white, you have pure heart. If it's pitch black then you will not be able to reach the level of Aura Prince. If your aura is the normal blue, you are balanced, so you would need to have a change in heart. Aura Prince you are, the most overpowered one is where your hair turns gold and your aura is gold too (The modes are going to be from Dragon Ball Z, but it is not going a Pokemon and Dragon ball z fanfic, I am just using the moves and modes from Dragon Ball Z)." Ash went on and on. Brock listened attentively, not wanting to miss out any detail. Once Ash was done, Brock asked,

"So, your close to Aura Mage, but how come I see your aura powers are much more powerful than what you described?" Brock asked like a reporter shooting questions at a famous celebrity.

"That's because I am the Chosen one, by Arceus." Ash stated dumbly.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me in person when I was 5" Ash replied.

 _Flash back, 5 years ago_

 _Ash was in his bed, crying because he had again been bullied in school for being the smartest out of his classmates._

" _I think we should tell him now eh Mew?" A Pokemon from another dimension asked his playful daughter, Mew._

" _I think this is the right time, Father Arceus, he is matured enough to know that." Mew chirped before disappearing._

" _Ok then." Arceus disappeared and reappeared back to the new dimension, the hall of origins with his chosen one, the five-year-old Ash. Ash looked up at who teleported him to the hall of origins, (AN: Ash knows that this place is the hall of origins because he is smart) and his eyes widened bigger than omelettes. Arceus, the creator of all Pokemon, wanted him, a five-year-old crying boy for something?_

" _Oh, great Arceus, why would you bring me to your home? I am just a crying 5-year-old boy who knows a lot about the Pokemon and their origins." Ash bowed to the creator._

" _Rise, I have something to tell you." Arceus ordered. Ash got up gingerly and faced the creator of Pokemon, the god._

" _What is it? Lord Arceus?" Ash asked._

" _You shouldn't cry because they bully you, my chosen one, you have to be strong. One day you will prove to them that you are the best by catching them all." Arceus told the raven-haired boy. It took Ash 3 minutes to process what was happening before Ash manage to stutter out._

" _M-me? T-the C-chosen one? I-impossible! The chosen one is supposed to be strong, I am weak!" Ash cried._

" _You chose to be weak, now get up. The chosen one should not be seen like this." Arceus ordered with a booming voice which made Ash realise, he was actually the chosen one, and if he was, he would have to stay strong. Ash smiled and hugged the creation Pokemon, surprising him._

" _Chosen one, go back to your world, and when the time comes, all the legendries will join you." Arecus announced before sending Ash back to the world._

 _Flashback end._

"Wow… I never thought that it would be told to you just like that, you actually met Arceus." Brock said in disbelief.

"Yea. Oh! I also forgot, any Aura users can show flashbacks and you feel like you were there." Ash suddenly shouted. Brock sweat dropped.

"I challenge you to a battle!" A bug catcher shouted.

"Challenge accepted." Ash smirked.

"This will be a 4v4 battle between Bug catcher Bob and Pokemon trainer Ash ketchum. Trainer's, send out your Pokemon!" Brock shouted as he raised his hands, signalling for the trainers to send out their Pokemon.

"I choose you! Beedrill!" The bug catcher shouted and his Bee Pokemon came out.

"Dewgong! I choose you!" Ash pulled his signature move and twisted his hat back.

"Beedrill! Twineedle!" Beedrill charged at Dewgong with her large stingers, attempting to hit Dewgong but with Ash's training with water Pokemon moving on land, Dewgong easily dodged the attack.

"Keep going!"

"Stop dodging, and launch an Aurora Beam!" Dewgong stopped dodging and out of her horn came a multi-coloured beam which hit Beedrill, stopping her attacks.

"Keep up with the pressure! Ice Beam!" Ash shouted. A azure beam of ice hit the bee Pokemon, making it faint.

"Go! Butterfree!" The bug catcher said.

"Dewgong, return. Good job, you deserve a nice rest. Go! Starmie!"

"Start with Silver wind!" Butterfree flapped his wings creating silver crescent shaped arcs.

"Surf!" Was all that came out of Ash's mouth. Starmie launched a wave at the Silver wind, cancelling the attack.

"Now! Psychic to hold it and end this with Ice Beam!" Ash said with a bored voice. Starmie's core flashed and Butterfree was enveloped with a blue glow and it was locked in place, unable to move. Then, a beam of ice hit him and he fainted from the super effective attack.

"I forfeit." The bug catcher said.

"Since Bug catcher Bob has forfeited, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" Brock announced.

"That was very noble of you, not wanting your Pokemon to get hurt." Ash commented. The bug catcher said 'thanks' before running forward into route 16.

"That was weird." Brock commented.

"You don't say. I have a feeling something fishy is going on." Ash muttered.

"Did I just hear Fishy?" Two voices emerged from the front.

"Give us your Pokemon and we'll be gone in a jiffy!" The two voices said excitedly.

"Forget about it Buffy and Cassidy." Brock snarled, "You're going down." And Brock released his Golems.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we've brought approximately 50 Pokemon with us, and they are elite level." Buffy grinned evily.

" _Guys, Alakazam, tell the situation to Prof. Oak and all of you get into your Pokeballs now!"_ Ash screamed in their aura link. He then released his Pokemon. Starmie, Dewgong, Lucario, Meowth, Fearow, Golduck, Bulbasaur, Espeon and Gible. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and got into a battle stance in the front with Lucario, leading the small group of Pokemon. Soon, two Golems joined, accompanied with an Onix. They prepared for the fight of their lives.

"Alright! Go! Everyone!" Butt and Cassidy shouted with glee. Golbat's appeared, Raticates, Arbok's, Weezing's and even some Crobats! This time Team Rocket were not kidding that they wanted Ash out of their lives. 12 Pokemon got into a fighting stance, prepared to fight to death for their trainers. Suddenly, Ash's bag got a lot heavier as his Pokemon's Pokeballs were teleported by Alakazam, and Alakazam appeared with the 12 Pokemon. Ash smiled, now they had a chance of winning.

"Why are you smiling? You are about to go blasting off!" Cassidy mocked and laughed, "Attack!" She ordered and all the Rocket Pokemon charged, some of them stayed behind and launched support attacks to help out.

"Everyone! Cover Pikachu! Pikachu, use Charge. Make it good!" Ash shouted. Everyone, even all of Brock's Pokemon, stood in front to protect the mouse.

"Oh no you don't! We have more! Go!" Buffy shouted and threw up 50 more Pokemon, but this time they were Golem's, Machamp's, Rhydon's and Marowaks! "Attack that rat!"

"Defensive formation!" Ash told his Pokemon and all of his Pokemon formed a defensive ring around Pikachu, deflecting attacks left and right. Brock's Golems and Onix's were tanking the attacks, and retaliating. But no matter how many Pokemon they knocked down, 2 more replaced them.

" _Pidgeot, Fearow, found anything yet? Any source of where Team Rocket gets their Pokemon?"_ Ash asked mentally to his two bird Pokemon.

" _Yep, apparently Botch and Cassidy made the Pokemon's mechanical, but they are guarded with I think Team Rocket elite admins and Giovanni, so, there is no way us 2 can fight all of them."_ Pidgeot explained.

" _Smart, seems like Team Rocket has planned well this time."_ Ash muttered.

" _I could launch a Heat Wave if you want."_ Pidgeot cooed.

" _Not needed, come back here with Fearow and give us some backup. We are going to go in full force and straight to Giovanni."_ Ash said to all of his Pokemon. After a few seconds, his 2 birds flew down, Pidgeot launched a massive Heat Wave, knocking down 30 Pokemon. After the Pokemon were knocked out, their metallic shine faded. Ash saw this and growled, Team Rocket had harmed Pokemon with drugs!

"NOW PIKACHU!" Ash shouted when he got a signal from his starter. On cue, everyone scrambled and ran for their lives, away from the mouse, who unleashed his most powerful move. 1 billion Thunderbolt. That move took down the whole swarm, even the Ground types. (Anime logic XD… Jkjk, each Pokemon have a weak spot, which allows them to take damage from some moves that don't normally affect them.)

"CHARGE!" Ash roared pretty loudly for a 10-year-old boy and he and Brock ran toward Botch and Cassidy. Before another wave of Pokemon emerged, Ash had already used Aura Sphere on the duo and sent them blasting off. Another swarm of Pokemon was released, Ash and Brock were pushed back.

"Ash! I'll clear a path for you! Onix and Golems, Rock Slide and clear a path for Ash and his Pokemon!" Brock shouted over the chaos. Bulbasaur, the wiser one, saw that they were outnumbered again and looked for anything that could stop the army from overflowing. He frantically looked around, and saw a large tree. Smiling, he used his most powerful Razor Leaf and sliced the tree. The large tree fell, nearly missing Ash, dividing the two armies of Pokemon. Ash looked back at the starter Grass type and smiled at him. His teammates who were taking a breather were complementing him, saying that he was a genius.

"Alright guys, rest up. I'll use Heal Pulse on you guys." Ash told his Pokemon. They whined and protested but Ash would not give in, he healed his hard fought Pokemon and turned around to see a lone Marowak who managed to get past the tree, using Boomerang. With fast reflexes, Ash caught Marowak's bone and swung it back, knocking it out and making it lose his metallic shine. After that, Marowak woke up from fainting and looked around in confusion before shrugging and going back to the woods.

"Right guys, we need a plan. Half of you are going to defend and make a path for the other half so we can stop Giovanni." Ash told Brock and his Pokemon his plan

"I need Psychic types with me, because Giovanni is using some sort of brainwash on the Pokemon. Ace team, Charmeleon, Golduck, Wigglytuff, Nidoking, Cloyster and Beedrill come with me. The rest clear a path for us." Ash said, his Pokemon nodded and as if on cue, the trunk brock and the army flooded the whole place, this time, the numbers were multiplied by 5. Ash's Pokemon that were staying back used long ranged attacks, before engaging into melee when any enemy Pokemon came close. Slowly, A path opened, just enough for Ash and his team to pass through to Giovanni. Ash and his Pokemon raced to Giovanni, his elites and his brainwashing machine that made Pokemon more powerful.

"Stop this at once Giovanni!" Ash snarled, putting some aura in his voice for effect making the elites flinch.

"Ah… Look who came, a ten-year-old boy, trying to stop Team Rocket." Giovanni's first elite, Archer, mocked after recovering from the flinch.

"Team Rocket will be no more. ATTACK!" Ash barked as he and his Pokemon charged at the Team Rocket admins.

"Go everyone! Eliminate that twerp!" Giovanni shouted as he and his elites threw out their Pokemon.

"Krokadile! My faithful starter, get'em with Earthquake!" Giovanni barked. The gen 5 Croc nodded and jumped high up into the sky, before coming down at speeds.

" _On my cue everyone, we jump!"_ Ash mentally sai. Just at Krokadile was about to land, Ash screamed " _JUMP!"_ to his Pokemon in his aura link, he did not want the elite Team Rocket members to know that if their Pokemon didn't avoid that Earthquake, it was game over for them. Everyone jumped except for the Team Rocket people, and Krokadile landed a devastating Earthquake, knocking down Team Rocket. Seizing this chance, Ash ran towards Giovanni, attempting to send him and his admins blasting off. At the last second, Giovanni stood up and caught Ash's fist, shocking Ash and his Pokemon instantly. Giovanni twisted his arm, making Ash cry out in pain, then kicked Ash in the stomach. Sending him flying into a tree.

"My, my… Aura. But can that beat Psychic?" Giovanni taunted while his eyes glowed blue and lifted up Ash. His Pokemon used moves against the Team Rocket leader but they were all sent back with a Psychic blast.

"Gio-Giovanni, you will never win. YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Ash roared and he broke through the Psychic grip, rapid firing pure black Aura spheres, since Ash's mood was in total rage.

" _He did it! Aura mage!"_ Lucario jumped up with joy as his master reached a new level of the Aura users.

"NOOO! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!" Giovanni roared as he and his team of admins and Pokemon went blasting off.

"Quick! The generator! It's going to blow!" Ash shouted as he, Lucario and the Psychic types created a dome of energy around the generator, so that when it blew up, it would not do any harm to the forest. The generator exploded, but the dome still stayed. They dissipated the dome and slowly walked back to Brock.

"Ash! You did it! Aura Mage!" Brock cheered and so did the rest of his Pokemon.

" _Now we can start learning Aura Force, prepare for very intense training master!"_ Lucario smirked.

"Oh no…" Ash grumbled.

" _Great job Ash!"_ Pikachu shouted and jumped onto his usual spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks guys!" Ash smiled, he was glad to have Pokemon like his own.

 _Still Route 16, but 1 hour later_

"Lucario, I challenge you to a duel." Ash announced, "Brock, you are welcome to see this duel.

" _No holding back?"_ Lucario asked.

"No holding back." Ash replied smirking, "Psychic types, please create a protective barrier around me and Lucario, but make it wide, so we have space." Ash turned to tell his 3 Psychic types.

" _Sure, be careful!"_ His Psychic types mentally encouraged Ash.

"Duel starts in 3,2,1" Brock announced, "GO!"

Ash dashed at Lucario, using an Aura enhanced fist. Lucario easily dodged that and used Aura Knuckle. (I'll explain the Aura moves at the end) However, Ash easily used his free hand and caught the attack, sending a jolt into Lucario's body, paralyzing it for a few moments. Ash saw this as his chance and went in with an Aura Combat. Sadly, Ash only managed to land 3 punches before Lucario recovered from the shock and launched an Aura Sphere. Ash grinned and launched his, pure white now because he was in a good mood. The two spheres clashed, fighting for dominance. But both were at equal strength so they exploded, covering the dome in smoke. Lucario saw this as a chance and activated Aura sight. Finding's Ash's aura, he charged in with an Aura Bone. Ash did the same but charged with an aura Sword. Both sides parried and struck, yet again, both sides were equal. Lucario launched an Aura Beam and Ash saw this as a chance to use a new trick he learnt secretly, Aura absorb. Aura absorb was a move that absorbs Aura sent from anyone. Ash absorbed all of Lucario's Aura Beam, surprising him. Ash then retaliated with his most powerful move, Guardian of Aura, (Not Guardians of the galaxy) which was Aura Force, Aura Hunter, Aura Beam and Aura cannon all together. The Beam was 10 times larger than Ash's full powered Aura Beam, and was pure white, radiating with energy. Lucario's eyes widened, Ash's Pokemon's eyes widened and Brock's mouth was left hanging. Lucario put up his most powerful Aura shield, his eyes narrowing. Guardian of Aura hit the shield, breaking it instantly and hitting Lucario, knocking him out. Ash's Pokemon stared at their trainer, he had finally beat Lucario after one thousand five hundred and sixty-five times! They cheered while those who knew Heal pulse healed both trainer and Pokemon.

" _Sick! Such an amazing battle! Ash, how about next time I'll command you and you fight!"_ Feraligatr suggested jokingly, Pidgeot whacked his head with her wings, " _Ow! I was just joking!"_ He whined.

" _Great job Ash, after so long, you finally did it."_ Pidgeot cooed as she rubbed her head against Ash's hand.

"Thanks, Pidgeot, man, I really need to work on my stamina, at 50% of that attack, it already drained most of my Aura." Ash admitted, making everyone shocked again, Ash had managed to knock out his most powerful Pokemon with 50% power from his most powerful attack.

" _Urgh… Didn't see that coming. When did you even learn that?"_ Lucario grunted, " _You have to teach it to me!"_ He added.

"I read it in the Guide to be an Aura Prince by Sir Aaron." Ash told him, "I'm pretty sure that Arceus gave it to me for tips. Plus, that is not the most powerful move that I can learn, I'm pretty sure if I push myself, I could probably learn Aura Disk. (Distructo disk in dragon ball z)

" _Does the book say anything else?"_ Butterfree asked.

"Not really, the book is useful to learn techniques though." Ash admitted.

"Now I really wish I had aura powers." Brock sighed.

"You might, hang on, let me check." Ash said as he used Aura sight to scan for any Aura besides him and Lucario and found a little in Brock, signifying that he could be an Aura user.

"Brock, you can use Aura." Ash congratulated.

"W-wha?" Brock stuttered, "Yo-you mean I can use Aura?"

"Yep, I sensed a little aura in you that you can use, so you would be an Aura user. To increase your aura, you would have to get used to using Aura first." Ash explained, "I will personally train you and Lucario will now lead the training sessions. Lucario, make sure no one slacks off or you know what will happen. If you slack off… you would be punished." Ash said with an evil grin as his Pokemon gulped.

" _Yes master, I will not fail you."_ Lucario bowed before barking " _Alright! Sandslash! Use your most powerful Rock tomb, everyone, you know what to do!"_ Sandslash nodded before summoning 90 or more rocks that looked heavy. Each Pokemon went up to it and use a move to slice it into smaller pieces and strapped it to their body and started running or flying. For the Psychic types, like Starmie and Alakazam, floated. For the water types like Cloyster, their work was even harder, since some of Ash's water types had no legs, they had to use Surf and surf their way. Ash led Brock to a side and Brock's Pokemon followed Ash's Pokemon to train.

"Alright, first we need you to feel your aura, concentrate very hard on your body, until you feel a comforting feeling." Ash explained and Brock did what he was told. He focused very hard on his body, his aura and suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation in his body.

"I feel it." Brock said.

"Good. Now try to direct it to your palms and open your palms wide." Ash instructed. Again, Brock concentrated his aura to his palms, and Ash saw a blue sphere slowly forming from his palm.

"Congratulations, you are now an Aura user." Ash told his best friend who jumped with joy.

"I feel it, my aura around my body." Brock exhaled.

"Good, now, concentrate a little and channel your aura to your finger. I'll teach you the most basic Aura move, Aura shot. Once you feel aura in your finger, shoot it out of your finger." Ash told. Brock did what he was told and expelled a small ball of Aura from his finger.

"Looking good, now try to rapidly fire them. Concentrate more aura on your finger and release it bit by bit. Kind of like this." Ash said before lifting his index finger and shooting about 400 small balls of Aura at the tree in a few seconds, "Now, I don't expect you to shoot 400 shots, just aim for maybe 10."

Brock smiled and fired off 25 shots, but then he fell down, exhausted.

"Why do I feel so exhausted." Brock panted.

"That's because you used too much aura at once, I told you to only fire about ten." Ash scolded the tanned squinty-eyed boy.

 _Time skip, at night._

"Lucario, how was training today? Anyone misbehave?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

" _Good, no one slacked and they put 120% into their training."_ Lucario truthfully said.

"Good job guys! You know what, tomorrow, you guys can relax, no training!" Ash announced to his tired Pokemon, who cheered.

"Ash, I would really appreciate it if you would help me with my Aura skills tomorrow." Brock pleaded.

"No problem! I'll get Lucario to help to!" Ash grinned, "However, if you don't put 120% into training, you're Pokemon get target practice on you." Ash smiled evilly as his Pokemon chuckled.

"U…uh, sure!" Brock tried to remain a calm demeanor, but it was failing miserably.

"I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired. Goodnight" Brock said to the raven-haired trainer.

"I think I'll stay up a little longer." Ash replied and said goodnight to Brock.

 **That's it for now! Again, thank you for reading and I hope you are excited for my new fanfiction! I will probably post again maybe next week? This week is my exam week so I am revising hard. Anyways! Thank you guys so much and cya next chapter!**


	10. Why I am not uploading

Hello everybody!

You might be wondering why I haven't posted in a while. Well, it's because its summer holiday for me and I'm just taking a break from Fanfiction, meanwhile, I have started a YouTube channel and am posting Minecraft and soon to be Pokemon. So, please bear with me as I will not be posting for a while but here is the link to my channel. Please like and subscribe! channel/UCv90w2Ru-DtxYKY8F2qxHEQ?view_as=subscriber here is my channel.

Thank you for understanding,

Nightraider


End file.
